Heredando el amor
by LizvetArdray
Summary: Historia Alterna.En su testamento, la tía Elroy le había dejado a Candy White todas sus propiedades, incluyendo un enorme castillo y a su actual ocupante, el apuesto abogado Albert Andley. La única condición que le imponía era que debía casarse antes de un año….
1. Chapter 1

**_ARGUMENTO:_**

_En su testamento, la tía Elroy le había dejado a Candy White todas sus propiedades, incluyendo un enorme castillo y a su actual ocupante, el apuesto abogado Albert Andley. La única condición que le imponía era que debía casarse antes de un año…._

_Candy no estaba dispuesta a dejarse presionar para casarse como si fuera una doncella del siglo diecinueve. Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontró en el altar aceptando como esposo a Albert, el hombre más guapo y sexy que había visto en su vida._

_Se suponía que aquél era un matrimonio temporal y de conveniencia… pero las cosas fueron cambiando._

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_** Esta historia es una adaptación , de la obra cuyo titulo original es "Desires **_**Arrangements****"**_**. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sino a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe imaginantion e Higarashi. La historia contiene variaciones en la trama que son propias de mi imaginación .**_

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia.( Actualización en proceso...espero no demorar)

Lizvet


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

—Reconozco que no esperaba un aspecto profesional, pero pensé que por lo menos estaría limpia. -

Aquella voz áspera provocó un estremecimiento de aprensión en Candy, que se iba poniendo derecha a cada palabra que oía pronunciar. El orgullo y la rabia que siguieron le impidieron volverse de inmediato para responder al nombre que acababa de entrar en el despacho del bufete de abogados.

Se pasó la mano pensativamente por los sucios vaqueros. No tenía sentido intentar atusarse la despeinada melena rizada. Si se peinaba con los dedos no conseguiría quitarse las salpicaduras de barro, aunque en el espejo retrovisor de su camioneta había visto que se había quitado todas las pequeñas ramas. El resto de su indumentaria cubierta de barro era un caso perdido.

—Le dije a su secretaria que no me venía bien esta hora, pero insistió en que era la única que usted tenía disponible.

Cuando el abogado pasó a su lado para colocarse delante de la gastada mesa de madera, vio por primera vez al hombre que llevaba un mes dejándole mensajes cada vez más insistentes en el contestador automático de su teléfono.

Se preguntó si el señor Albert Andley se cortaría alguna vez con la marcada raya de su pantalón. Desde luego el traje que llevaba, que parecía haber sido confeccionado a medida por algún sastre de Chicago, debía de valer más que todo su vestuario. Así que paseó lentamente la mirada por su cara y su cuerpo con la insolencia de quien desea devolver un insulto.

El ondeado cabello rubio claro algo despeinado daba fe de que su peluquero era excelente. Sus pómulos altos indicaban su buena estirpe, y sin duda esa boca de labios firmes no pronunciaría palabras si no era para manejar a los tribunales y a los clientes a su antojo.

Su mirada de ojos azules claros resultaba difícil de ignorar. Se recordó a sí misma que los ojos verdes de su familia siempre le habían resultado cálidos y bondadosos. El resumen de aquel hombre podría hacerlo utilizando algunas de las palabras que menos la atraían: superficial, culto, de clase alta.

Como no podía soportar la hipocresía, ni siquiera la suya, reconoció que podía añadir además un par de epítetos más a esa lista: atractivo, elegante, apuesto… La seducción nacida de una plena confianza en sí mismo. Si se molestaba en mostrarse encantador, seguramente ella sería un caso perdido.

La diferencia entre su apariencia y el aspecto destartalado de su oficina le llamó inmediatamente la atención. Don Elegante no encajaba en aquel cuartucho de muebles gastados… a Candy le dieron ganas de decir algo, pero decidió no abrir la boca.

—Estoy muy ocupado; además, a la mayoría de las personas las diez de la mañana le parecería una hora de lo más civilizada para celebrar una reunión de negocios.

—Yo no pertenezco a la mayoría.

—Está claro.

Candy dominó su genio, aunque no pudo controlar el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas. El ir vestida inapropiadamente para la ocasión, unido a la implicación de que el tiempo de aquel hombre era mucho más valioso que el suyo, provocaban en ella una vergüenza y una rabia que sin duda él habría adivinando por su expresión.

—Escuche, señor Andley. Es usted quien me ha llamado. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me ha obligado a interrumpir mi trabajo para venir a verlo?

—Su trabajo. ¿A qué se dedica, a la lucha libre femenina en la modalidad de barro?

De pronto se le nubló la vista de la rabia que le entró. Candy era levemente consciente de que tal vez le hubiera escupido al tratar de darle la ácida respuesta lo más rápidamente posible. Observó su silencio perplejo, y entonces agarró el objeto contundente más cercano. Sólo su rápida reacción de agarrarla del brazo evitó que ella le lanzara la placa con su nombre bordeada en mármol a la cara.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

La rabia le impidió en un principio asimilar la disculpa de Andley.

—Lo siento —repitió—. No había necesidad de llegar a decir eso, y va totalmente en contra de la profesionalidad. He tenido una mañana larga y frustrante, pero ésa no es justificación para pagar mi mal humor con usted. ¿Podríamos empezar otra vez? Me llamo Albert Andley ¿Le apetecería tomar un café?

Ella supuso que le tendía la mano para hacer las paces; y que la sonrisa de medio lado tendría la intención de apaciguarla. Consiguió callarse, pero se deleitó pensando en dónde podría meterse sus encantos.

—Guárdelos para alguien a quien todavía pueda causarle una buena impresión —le soltó en tono seco—, ¿Qué quiere?

El señor Andley suspiró y le echó una breve mirada por encima de la montura de sus gafas, como si se debatiera entre continuar disculpándose u olvidarlo. Ella cerró la boca cuando estaba a punto de pedirle que se quitara las gafas para ver si estaba tan guapo sin ellas como con ellas. Pasado un momento, se encogió de hombros y levantó un montón de papeles que había en una esquina de su escritorio. Asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que se sentara en la butaca que había delante de la mesa.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera a decirle, prefería oírlo de pie. Acomodarse no era una opción.

—Espero no estar dándole una mala noticia —le dijo despacio—. El mes pasado, la señora Candy Elroy Ardlay murió mientras dormía.

Candy se quedó muy sorprendida. Aunque no había vuelto a ver a la mujer desde que era pequeña, Candy era la sucesora del nombre de su tía abuela. No se había enterado de su muerte.

—Mi más sentido pésame a la familia.

—Usted es familia suya —le dijo con expresión dura, como reprendiéndola con la mirada.

—Señor Andley, la última vez que vi a mi tía abuela yo todavía llevaba pañales. No he sabido nada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, y desde luego no la considero parte de mi familia —le dijo marcando las palabras mientras se miraba el reloj de pulsera de hombre que llevaba en la muñeca.

Todavía tenía tiempo de volver a sus hombres e intentar limpiar él desastre que había dejado en el solar en construcción.

—Tal vez usted no. Sin embargo la señora Ardlay aparentemente la consideraba a usted parte de la suya. La lectura de su testamento se llevó a cabo justamente después del funeral, y a usted le ha correspondido un legado significativo.

Retiró un documento de encima del montón y lo colocó sobre la mesa delante de ella.

—¿Éste es el motivo de esta visita? —su risa de sorpresa resonó entre las paredes del despacho pobremente amueblado—. Podría habernos ahorrado mucho tiempo a los dos si me lo hubiera mencionado en los mensajes que me dejó —empujó los papeles sobre la mesa en dirección a él—. No me interesa nada de lo que esa mujer pudiera darme.

—No se apresure, señorita White. Considérelo como un regalo.

—Oh, cállese —las palabras que se había guardado al oír el nombre de Candy Elroy Ardlay estallaron en ese momento como un volcán—. Esa mujer trató a mi madre como una piltrafa toda su vida. Se complacía haciendo que los demás se avergonzaran de sí mismos —agarró la mochila que había abandonado despreocupadamente en el suelo, donde la había dejado caer al entrar—. No aceptaría ninguna cosa suya aunque me la rodeara de oro y me la adornara con un lazo. No gracias. Me largo de aquí ahora mismo.

Se echó la pesada mochila al hombro y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta del despacho. Pero el señor Andley la siguió con mayor rapidez de la que habría esperado.

—Señorita White —su nombre en sus labios encerraba la orden de que se detuviera, y plantó la palma de la mano en la puerta para que ella no la abriera—. Hay un legado en metálico de casi cincuenta mil dólares, además de la propiedad.

Esas palabras no le causaron ninguna impresión. Albert Andley estaba tan cerca de ella que al darse la vuelta lo rozó con el hombro. Y, como era más baja que él, le fastidió tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. También le fastidiaba el hecho de que estar tan cerca de él, sin duda más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado, y el saber que tenía la mano plantada en la puerta a sus espaldas, le acelerara el pulso de ese modo. En ese momento estaba entre el deseo y la antipatía.

—No me insulte —Candy dejó caer las palabras como piedras que caen en la superficie quieta de un lago—. No acepto sus disculpas, como tampoco acepto las de ella. No a todo el mundo se lo puede comprar.

Entrecerró levemente sus ojos azul claro mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

—¿Sabe?, cuando no se está comportando con la finura de un camionero, es usted una mujer muy bella.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y volvió la cara, consciente de pronto de que la besaría en unos segundos si no ladeaba la cabeza. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles unos segundos en los que, más que oírlo, Candy sintió que él suspiraba al tiempo que retiraba la mano de la puerta.

El momento había pasado, lo cual le permitió mirarlo de nuevo.

—No se engañe, abogado. No estoy en venta.

Con esas palabras, abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo. Ese fue el momento más satisfactorio de toda la mañana. Aunque se habría sentido más complacida si hubiera podido cerrar la puerta antes de que él la siguiera.

—En mi experiencia, todo el mundo tiene un precio, señorita White. Particularmente las mujeres.

* * *

Durante el camino de vuelta, dos ideas se debatían en su mente. Su consciente tiraba hacia lo que le importaba, que eran las dificultades a las que se había enfrentado esa mañana con la inspección geográfica claramente imprecisa de su última obra de ingeniería. El centro comercial era un proyecto complejo, con temas relacionados con fincas que quedaban inundadas con la crecida de un río, y en los que se requería una precisión absoluta. Repetidos problemas la habían obligado a dar el drástico paso de tener que ir ella al solar con los topógrafos y vadear por los montones de nieve acumulada durante las ventiscas de enero. Un arroyo derivado del que hasta ese momento no habían tenido constancia, escondido bajo capas y más capas de la nieve de Chicago, había dejado perpleja a Candy. En ese momento, continuaba echándole la culpa al señor Andley por hacerle pasar tanta vergüenza con la insistencia de interrumpir su jornada laboral.

En contraste con su mente consciente, la subconsciente le dejaba claro su total falta de control, mientras los pensamientos relacionados con aquel hombre y su insultante oferta continuaron dando vueltas en su mente a lo largo del día. Durante una reunión con uno de los jefes del proyecto, Candy se sorprendió a sí misma comparando las mechas del cabello rubio del hombre con los intensos matices dorados del cabello de Albert Cuando se tomó media hora para revisar una propuesta nueva, la primera propiedad residencial que le ofrecían, se dio cuenta de pronto de que la propiedad que Andley había mencionado fuera tal vez una casa tan intrigante como la casa en la que le estaban pidiendo que trabajara. Incluso su descanso para almorzar fue interrumpido por constantes pensamientos de las ingeniosas y sarcásticas respuestas que se imaginaba utilizando con el abogado en una fantasía donde sus comentarios improvisados serían superiores en número a los de él.

« ¡Basta!». Hizo una bola con el envoltorio del sandwich y la lanzó a la papelera que había en una esquina de su despacho. «No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decirme ese hombre».

De todos modos resultaba deprimente que Albert fuera el primer hombre desde hacía siglos en despertar en ella algo que no fuera aburrimiento. No era en absoluto su tipo, sin embargo… De todos modos había algo relacionado tal vez con la arrogancia, por no mencionar con el cuerpo, con la cara o con ese cabello de aspecto sedoso, que la empujaba a tirarse al suelo con él y practicar un poco de lucha libre.

Negó con la cabeza una vez y cortó sus impulsos sexuales de raíz.

Y ya bastaba de pensar en él como «Albert». Uno no utilizaba el nombre de pila para dirigirse a sus enemigos.

* * *

—Candice Rose White, no te atrevas a entrar en mi casa con esas botas llenas de barro. Sal ahora mismo al porche.

La voz de su madre la sorprendió casi antes de que Candy hubiera cruzado la puerta de entrada. Cuando se agachó para desatarse los cordones de las botas, Susannah White se plantó en la puerta, dispuesta a quedarse allí hasta que se quitara el ofensivo calzado.

Cuando el aire helado le enfrió los dedos, Candy se dio cuenta de que también tenía los calcetines mojados.

—Hola, mamá —Candy abrazó a su madre con tal fiereza que ésta la miró con preocupación.

—Hola —Susannah se miró la suciedad que se le había quedado pegada en la blusa y los pulcros pantalones vaqueros—. A lo mejor debería aprovechar y también llevarme el resto de tu ropa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Pero puedo entrar primero? —le preguntó Candy, sonriendo mientras le echaba a su madre el brazo por los hombros y accedía al calor de la casa que había sido su hogar.

—Pasa, pasa.

Su madre le dio un par de zapatillas mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia el cuarto de baño de invitados que había junto al vestíbulo. Candy entró y reapareció al momento con un grueso albornoz de felpa—. Santo cielo, chica. ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

—Lucha libre femenina en barro —contestó con una risotada mientras se quitaba la ropa; el albornoz le produjo una deliciosa sensación de bienestar—. Es mi nueva profesión.

—Y pensar que nos podríamos haber ahorrado todo ese dinero en tu educación universitaria —le dijo su madre mientras regresaba a la cocina—. He puesto café, si quieres un poco antes de darte una ducha.

—Desde luego.

Se puso las zapatillas y siguió a su madre hacia la parte trasera de la casa. A través de la variedad de cursos de arquitectura que había hecho en la preparación para obtener su título de ingeniero de caminos, sabía que la casa de su familia era el ejemplo perfecto de bungalow de la zona de Chicago, y uno de los miles que había en los alrededores de la ciudad. Pero en el fondo sentía que su casa era única, y en ese momento, como le pasaba cada vez que regresaba, recorrió despacio las habitaciones, deteniéndose brevemente en cada una de ellas para saborear los recuerdos que evocaba cada metro cuadrado de espacio.

Y luego estaban las fotografías. En casi cada mesa, en la mayor parte de las paredes, en cualquier estantería donde hubiera un espacio libre, había fotografías que seguían la historia de la familia White desde hacía años. Annie con sus fabulosos e inauditos disfraces de Halloween. Su hermano Tom dos segundos antes de llevar a cabo su amenaza de placar al fotógrafo. Su madre, Patty y ella, sorprendidas un montón de veces durante distintos momentos y acontecimientos.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las fotografías de su padre. George Michael White se había matado en accidente de coche cuando Candy tenía ocho años. Annie ni siquiera había nacido todavía. Candy sabía que ella era la única de sus cuatro hijos que lo recordaba perfectamente; la única que recordaba sus brillantes ojos verdes y la música que surgía de su saxofón como lluvia de oro en el salón pequeño de su casa. De modo que sentía un placer especial de poder recordar a su padre cada vez que contemplaba su sonriente fotografía.

Después de saludar a su padre y a la casa, Candy siguió el intenso aroma a pollo asado que surgía de la cocina.

En la mesa de madera maciza, esperaban dos tazas de café.

Candy agarró la taza de cerámica con las dos manos y se deleitó con el intenso aroma del café caliente. A los seis años había probado el café por primera vez, y lo único que había querido para su cumpleaños había sido que le permitieran ver a su padre tocando con su banda de música.

Sentada en un rincón del club, mucho después de la hora habitual de irse a la cama, esperando a que empezara la sesión, su madre había dejado que Candy se tomara un café con leche para no dormirse. Desde ese día, el humo, el jazz y el café estaban intrínsecamente ligados a ella.

—Creo que saldría corriendo por la puerta si cambiaras la decoración.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —le preguntó su madre, cambiando de tema—. Aparte de lo de la lucha libre en el barro.

—Complicado.

Su madre arqueó las cejas, invitándola a continuar. Candy se mordió el labio, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas a sus preguntas. Al final, la manera más sencilla le pareció la mejor.

—Mamá, ¿sabías que la tía abuela Elroy se había muerto?

Susannah cerró los ojos brevemente y agachó un poco la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirar a su hija su mirada era serena.

—Sí, me había enterado.

—¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Su madre hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.

—Ni siquiera te acordarás de ella. No eras más que un bebé. Pero yo solía enviarle fotografías tuyas. De tus hermanos también, pero siempre esperaba que sintiera al menos algún tipo de vínculo especial contigo. Por la cosa de que te pusimos su nombre —se encogió de hombros—. De verdad, ni se me ocurrió pensar que fueras a enterarte.

—Sí, ha sido una sorpresa.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—El abogado de la tía Elroy.

—¿Cómo? —su madre la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

—Aparentemente tus esfuerzos tuvieron más éxito del que pensaste entonces. Me ha incluido en su testamento —Candy volvió a sentir rabia sólo de pensarlo—. Tal vez en su lecho de muerte pensara que ésa sería la mejor manera de ganarse tu perdón.

La taza de cerámica golpeó inesperadamente la mesa.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Candice Rose White —la cólera quebró la voz de su madre—. Tal vez ya no vivas aquí, pero en esta casa no se le falta el respeto a los muertos, ni a su última voluntad —Susannah se puso de pie y empezó a sacar platos y vasos de un armario que le fue pasando a su hija mayor—. Si la tía Elroy ha cambiado de parecer y se ha muerto antes de poder decírnoslo, es lo más triste que he tenido que oír en mucho tiempo. Ve a poner la mesa, hija.

Candy tomó los platos, pero permaneció obstinadamente en el sitio.

—No quiero nada de ella; Elroy no significó nada para mí.

Su madre le puso la mano en la mejilla con suavidad. En ese momento, el estridente timbre del teléfono resonó en la casa.

—Ve a contestarlo, y pon la mesa. Después podrás pensar en lo otro.

Su madre le acarició la mejilla y volvió a la cocina.

Dejó los platos en el comedor antes de dirigirse al teléfono que había en el hall de la entrada. Con la mente en otras cosas, a Candy la confundió oír aquella voz. Se retiró el auricular, lo miró un momento y volvió a pegárselo en la oreja.

—¿Perdone? ¿Quién es?

—Soy Albert Andley, señorita White. Quería decirle que…

—¿De dónde ha sacado este número? Ni siquiera es el de mi casa.

—Hay muchas maneras de obtener información si uno está dispuesto a costearlo. Pero en el caso del teléfono de su madre, su tía me lo dio hace años —respondió Albert Andley con evidente impaciencia.

—Tía abuela —lo corrigió ella, que no quería darle más confianza de la absolutamente necesaria—. Habría sido mucho más amable por su parte utilizar ella misma el número para llamar a mi madre en los últimos veinte o treinta años. Y, por cierto, ¿por qué Elroy no le ha dejado lo que sea a mi madre? Ella es el pariente más cercano. ¿O por qué no también a mis hermanos? ¿Por qué sólo a mí?

Él hizo una pausa antes de contestar. Se lo imaginaba recostado en su enorme butaca de cuero, mirando al techo. Incluso reflexionaría hasta sus preguntas más insolentes con seriedad… Candy se preguntó por qué estaba tan segura de ello.

—Tal vez pensó que era demasiado tarde para reparar el daño que le había hecho a su madre, pero no demasiado tarde para intentarlo con usted. Y usted es la heredera de su nombre. Ella sentía ese vínculo con usted.

Su voz se había suavizado al pronunciar las últimas palabras, pero Candy se negaba a dejarse liar por los sentimentalismos.

—¿Y cómo iba usted a saberlo? ¿Es que tiene la costumbre de interrogar a sus clientes? No solamente se dedica a ser testigo de las cosas; tal vez insulta a los clientes como beneficio extra.

El hombro le dolía de tenerlo apoyado contra la pared, y sin darse cuenta empezó a enroscarse un mechón de cabello al dedo.

—Su tía abuela era para mí más que una cliente. ¿Por qué no quedamos a tomar una copa, o un café, después de que usted y su familia hayan terminado de cenar, y así podría hacerme todas las preguntas sospechosas que quiera?

Sin duda él le estaba tomando el pelo, y ella se alegró de que él no pudiera verla por el teléfono.

—Dígame la verdad. ¿A que está sonriendo un poco? —estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

« ¿Pero cuántos años tienes, Candy? ¿Doce?», pensaba ella mientras se ponía derecha y negaba con la cabeza con expresión ceñuda, fastidiada al ver la facilidad con que, a pesar de sí misma, había caído.

—No creo que…

El la cortó inmediatamente.

—No diga nada. Estaré en Francesca's a las nueve. ¿Conoce el sitio?

—Me da lo mismo lo bien que preparen el tiramisu, no pienso esperar una hora para sentarme a una mesa.

—Nada de esperar. Conozco al dueño.

—Pues claro.

El resto de los habitantes de la ciudad tenían que llamar días antes para hacer una reserva y rezar para que el maître estuviera de buen humor. Pero él conocía al dueño. Por supuesto.

—No me espere para pedir el café.

—Piénseselo mientras cena —dijo él.

Candy no colgó; sabía que él añadiría algo para presionarla un poco más.

—Vamos, venga a compartir algo dulce conmigo, señorita White. Tal vez la sorprenda lo mucho que puede gustarle.

La ráfaga de aire helado que anunciaba la llegada de uno de sus hermanos le puso la piel de gallina bajo el albornoz de felpa. Cuando no se cortó la corriente de aire, Candy suspiró y fue hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Cerrad la puerta. No queremos que se meta la nieve en casa.

Sus hermanas se volvieron al unísono al oír a Candy. Annie, la pequeña, murmuró algo más a Patty antes de correr a darle un abrazo a su hermana mayor. Patty con las cejas arqueadas y expresión tensa, se volvió para cerrar la puerta.

—Ponte unos pantalones. Se te quitará el frío —le dijo Annie a Candy con el mismo acento que utilizaría una malvada seductora rusa de una película de James Bond.

Levantó la vista para fijarse en la enorme columna de piel blanca que su hermana llevaba en la cabeza.

—Bonito sombrero, Ivana Bolenko.

—¿Hoy soy rusa, nyet? —volvió su típico acento americano de siempre—. No pude resistirme, Candy; en cuanto lo vi, sólo se me ocurrió pensar en trineos tirados por caballos, en daschas en el bosque y en mucho vodka helado delante de una gran chimenea. ¿Te lo imaginas?

Incluso Patty sonreía cuando se acercó a las dos; les echó un brazo por encima a cada una de ellas y las abrazó. Todos los miembros de la familia estaban acostumbrados a la imaginación de Annie y a su tendencia a satisfacerle a través de la ropa.

—Por supuesto que podemos, Ann —le dijo Patty—. Y si quieres crearte mucho más ambiente puedes tomar prestado Anna Karenina o Guerra y paz. Pero, por favor, deja de intentar juntarme con ese tipo, ¿vale? Tal vez tú seas la primera de la escuela de bellas artes, pero yo me estoy partiendo el pecho para doctorarme en Biología. No tengo tiempo para uno de esos romances tumultuosos. Por lo que he leído, parecen llevar mucho tiempo y energía.

—Por eso los llaman así, querida —dijo Annie otra vez con aquel gracioso acento—. Y de las dos novelas prefiero que me dejes aquélla donde se describa más la moda, por favor.

—Guerra y paz —dijo Patty con decisión.

—No sé cómo tienes tiempo para estudiar y para leer todos esos libros tan increíblemente largos —le susurró Candy a su hermana al oído mientras se daban la vuelta para abrazarse—. Prefiero un sencillo proyecto de ingeniería civil antes que cualquiera de esas cosas.

Los copos de nieve cubrían el cabello largo y liso de Patty, la única de los hermanos que no había heredado las ondas y los rizos de sus padres. Señaló la melena de Candy, cubierta de barro.

—Así me mantengo sana. ¿A que te gustó Jane Eyre? Reconócelo.

—Sí, claro, estaba muy bien. ¿Pero sabes cuánto me costó leerlo?

Candy resopló, aunque lo cierto es que llevaba ya unas semanas pensando si le pedía o no consejo a su hermana para que le recomendara otro libro. La carrera de ingeniería de caminos no le había dejado demasiado tiempo para leer grandiosas y románticas historias de amor, y de pronto se había visto inmersa en la historia entre la gobernadora y la aristócrata, entre la tragedia y la alegría.

—Déjame adivinar. Hubo un fuego en una granja y tuviste que pararte a darte un revolcón por la cochiquera, ¿cierto? —las palabras de Annie y el suave tirón que le dio del pelo le recordaron que aún tenía que ducharse antes de cenar.

—Confía en mí, y no preguntes.

Las cenas en la casa de los White eran, como siempre lo habían sido, un asunto bullicioso, mientras cada uno contaba sus historias, exponía sus quejas o sus triunfos. Candy se preparó para su ración de opiniones y consejos cuando dejó caer su bomba particular.

Después de la cena, allí sola delante de las ventanas de cristales biselados del salón, se debatían en su cabeza un sinfín de voces conflictivas que la urgían por una parte a mostrarse cauta y por otra a agarrar el dinero y salir corriendo. Mientras observaba su camioneta aparcada delante de la casa, se imaginó de pronto a Albert Andley. Una mezcla de aversión y de vergüenza se le asentó en la boca del estómago mientras recordaba su infantil conversación con él. Intentó apartar los sentimientos de la ecuación, mirar el asunto del legado de su tía con justicia y sin prejuicios, y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

Sin duda Albert Andley no tendría dificultad en dominar sus emociones y en dirigirse a la situación con frialdad y con lógica. Pero Candy no podía evitar sentirse enfadada e insultada.

Sólo esperaba no dejar que el disgusto que provocaba en ella el cínico abogado de trajes impolutos y modales pulidos afectara su buen juicio.

—Acéptalo, acéptalo… —susurró de pronto una voz suave en la habitación en silencio.

Candy se dijo para sus adentro que ni el diablo ni su subconsciente se dirigían a ella como una voz incorpórea.

—Háblame, oh sabio entre los sabios —entonó.

Su hermano, varios centímetros más alto que la fina lámpara de bronce detrás de la cual se había escondido, ladeó la cabeza a un lado y esbozó aquella sonrisa que rompía corazones los viernes por la noche en la Taberna de Sully.

—Sé que todo esto te debe de tener agobiada, Candy, y no te estoy diciendo que te comprometas a nada. Sólo creo que deberías ir a ver de qué va. Esa mujer está muerta —volvió la cabeza hacia la cocina, como si esperara que su madre fuera corriendo a regañarlo—. No es mi intención faltarle el respeto, pero ahora ya no puede hacerte daño. U obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer. ¿Así que por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño?

Mientras abrazaba a su apuesto hermano de sonrisa picara y ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban a los de su padre, sabía que la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Tom era el único de la familia que conocía su sueño secreto, seguramente porque en él se producía también con tanta fuerza.

Pero no podía explicarle a él, porque ni ella misma lo entendía, que de algún modo se sentía dolida. Un dolor agudo, como si tuviera algo clavado en el pecho desde que Albert le había dicho que había fallecido su tía abuela.

—¿Cómo has llegado a ser tan perspicaz con sólo veinticuatro años?

—Eh, todo el mundo sabe que los camareros son los psicólogos más baratos del mundo. Además, siempre he sido más listo que tú. Mamá sigue pensando que fuiste tú quien le rompió aquel jarrón tan valioso…

—Christopher Robin… —le advirtió, todavía fastidiada con aquel tema.

—Eh, Candy, no me llames así donde pueda oírte alguien, ¿me entiendes?

El nombre de pila de su hermano era la broma de toda la familia. Fuera de casa, todo el mundo lo conocía como Tom, y Candy y sus hermanas tenían prohibido, so pena de sufrir distintos métodos de tortura, mencionar el nombre de pila de Tom en público.

—Está escrito en el reglamento de los hermanos: «torturarás a tu hermano a la menor oportunidad».

Candy se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Piénsatelo —le dijo mientras la conducía hasta la ventana para echar un vistazo a la camioneta de ella.

—Lo haré —prometió Candy.

Después de despedirse de su familia y de guardarse la copia de Orgullo y prejuicio que Patty le había bajado de uno de los estantes de su madre, salió con cuidado al camino resbaladizo hacia la camioneta, preparándose para el corto pero frío trayecto de regreso a casa.

Se había quedado adrede hasta más tarde en casa de su madre, pero la tentación de pasar por delante de Francesca's e intentar mirar a través de las ventanas de cristales biselados de la fachada fue casi irresistible. En el cruce donde tenía que girar si quería pasarse por el restaurante, Candy paró el coche junto al bordillo de la acera y se quedó allí sentada un cuarto de hora.

Y a lo mejor hubiera acabado cediendo a la tentación de pasarse a ver si estaba esperándola si hubiera podido olvidarse de su voz.

Pero como no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, volvió a casa. De vuelta en su apartamento pequeño, se metió desnuda bajo las sábanas de franela y se cubrió con el edredón de plumón hasta la barbilla. A la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, abrió las pastas del libro y trató de acallar sus pensamientos con las palabras elegantes de otra época.

A mitad de un confuso comentario en inglés británico sobre el matrimonio, el dinero y los malos entendidos, a Candy empezó a entrarle sueño. Pero era la primera frase que abría el primer capítulo de la novela de Jane Austen la que la había llamado la atención:

Es una verdad universal que un hombre soltero que posea una gran fortuna debe tener necesidad de una esposa.

En su último pensamiento consciente antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ella, Candy se preguntó si, como poseedora de una gran fortuna, tendría que estar al tanto de voraces cazafortunas. Y en ese momento decidió que quería averiguar más cosas sobre la herencia de la tía Elroy.

Cuando salió corriendo de su edificio de apartamentos a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, sabiendo que llegaba tarde ya a la reunión de trabajo, estuvo a punto de aplastar a un hombre de FedEx.

Después de firmar donde le indicaba el empleado, aceptó el paquete sin mirarlo y corrió a su camioneta.

Antes de meterse en su vehículo Candy entró un poco en calor quitando la nieve acumulada que le cubría parte de la camioneta. Como las carreteras estaban cubiertas de hielo, no pudo echar un vistazo al remitente del paquete hasta que no entró en el aparcamiento de su empresa y aparcó el vehículo.

—¡Diantres!

Al ir a salir de la camioneta demasiado rápido se pegó con la rodilla en el salpicadero, y salió del coche aullando mientras miraba con fastidio el sobre blanco y azul. Entró cojeando en el edificio, dejó el ofensivo objeto en medio de su mesa y fue a prepararse un café.

Las voces que le llegaban desde la sala de conferencias le recordaron que la videoconferencia con el cliente japonés estaba a punto de empezar.

Sólo necesitaba un minuto.

Abrió la carta, sacó las páginas con rapidez, y en ese momento supo que si alguien la viera y le preguntara por qué estaba con cara de mala uva, no sabría darle una buena contestación.

Sólo sabía que al ver el nombre del remitente le habían entrado ganas de tirarle una piedra al cristal de una ventana; preferiblemente al de la suya.

Una nota manuscrita iba fijada a la primera página.

_Un representante del bufete de abogados estará esperándola esta tarde en la dirección siguiente, entre las 6:00 y las 8:00, si quiere ver la propiedad mencionada en el último testamento de su tía abuela. Espero que no permita que ningún malentendido previo la asuste._

_Albert Andley_

_P.D.: el tiramisu estaba delicioso._

Catorce horas después, Candy seguía enfadada. ¿Asustarse? ¿Asustarse ella?

Ese día los desastres se habían sucedido uno detrás del otro, y para colmo de males no había podido centrarse en el trabajo. ¿Y cómo iba a concentrarse cuando no dejaba de fantasear con estrangular a alguien?

En ese momento, tras localizar una plaza de aparcamiento cerca de la dirección de la zona norte de la ciudad y aparcar la camioneta, Candy agarró su mochila, saltó del coche y echó a andar.

A veinte metros de ella, suavemente iluminada por el resplandor de una farola cercana, vio una figura alta apoyada contra una verja de hierro forjado.

No le hacía falta forzar la vista para saber quién era

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA

LIZVET


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando estaba cerca de la verja, Candy se resbaló con el hielo de la acera y estuvo a punto de caerse. Albert le tendió la mano para evitar que cayera al suelo. Pero no la aceptó, mientras lo miraba con fastidio y pensaba que no le hubiera importado ser un poco más alta.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí, señor Andley?

—Buenas tardes tenga usted, señorita White.

—No creo que tengan nada de buenas —le soltó con grandes bocanadas de vaho saliéndole por la boca—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Mi nota le decía que…

—Su nota —lo interrumpió—decía que un representante de la empresa estaría aquí. No usted —terminó de decir con énfasis.

Candy sólo tuvo un segundo para darse cuenta de que habría dado la misma impresión de haberle dado un golpe a una pared de ladrillos, antes de que el ímpetu de su gesto grosero le hiciera perder el equilibrio.

Albert le echó un brazo a la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras la agarraba del codo con la otra mano. El calor de Albert pasó a través del abrigo negro de paño, pero Candy no quería achacarle su turbación pasajera.

Y aunque era consciente de que debería haberse apartado de él, ninguno de los dos se movió.

El suave reflejo de la luz a través de los copos de nieve iluminó momentáneamente sus ojos azul cielo mientras él paseaba la mirada por sus facciones antes de posarla en sus labios. Para Candy ese gesto fue como una caricia, y sintió que sus labios se ablandaban en respuesta a esa mirada. Aturdida, ya estaba imaginándose que Albert Andley iba a besarla cuando su voz irrumpió con la cruda realidad.

—Tenía miedo de que no se presentara.

—¿Cómo?

Avergonzada, ella se apartó bruscamente de él al darse cuenta de que había estado soñando con aquel hombre como la adolescente enamorada que espera un beso al final de su primera cita.

Se agarró a la verja para recuperar la estabilidad.

—Pensé que tal vez no viniera —repitió él con paciencia mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—. Teniendo en cuenta el resultado de nuestra primera cita.

—Teniendo en cuenta… —aspiró hondo para disipar la niebla que aturdía su pensamiento—. Entonces me mintió. Y encima de eso, implicó en su ridícula nota que estaría demasiado aterrada para venir aquí esta noche.

—Pensé que eso la animaría a venir, aunque sólo fuera para darme gritos. Y como en realidad soy un representante del bufete, no estaba mintiendo en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

—Dígame, letrado, ¿son las tácticas de intimidación parte de sus honorarios, o a mi tía abuela le cobró un extra por eso?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Algo más recuperada Candy empleó el enfado para escudarse de otras emociones más confusas. Aparte de la mezcla de rabia y atracción que le provocaba Albert, el pesar; aparte del aroma a cuero, a especias y a vainilla, Candy tuvo algo muy claro. Debería hacerse la misma pregunta que le había hecho a él. ¿Qué demonios estaba ella haciendo allí?

No le hacía falta nada de eso; y sobre todo, no lo deseaba. Pero en lugar de sentir alivio por haber decidido mandar a paseo a su tía abuela, a Albert Andley y a todo ello, no sintió nada de eso.

—Hizo lo que tenía que hacer —repitió las palabras de Albert despacio, como si estuviera saboreando un nuevo plato que no supiera si le apetecía saborear—. Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Las reglas de urbanidad le dan lo mismo, ¿verdad? Usted es abogado.

Abrió la boca para seguir hablando cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sino prolongando el encuentro. Cerró la boca, apretó los dientes, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

—Candy, por favor.

La voz, callada y suave, llamándola como lo habría hecho un amigo o un miembro de la familia o un amante, consiguió por lo menos que se detuviera. Sólo conocía al hombre desde hacía dos días y ya parecía como si cada vez que quisiera dejarlo plantado, él consiguiera decir la última palabra.

—Sólo échele un vistazo a la casa, por favor —sus palabras la sorprendieron como el roce de una mano amable—. Pasaremos los dos y así podremos entrar un poco en calor; le explicaré algunos de los detalles y usted no arremeterá contra mi profesión.

La carcajada de Candy los sorprendió a los dos.

Allí, delante de las verjas de hierro forjado y con los pies cubiertos de nieve, él la miraba con perplejidad ante el repentino estallido de risa.

—Debe de estar de broma —de pronto, le hacía gracia de verdad—. ¿Arremeter contra su profesión?

Por una vez, Albert se despojó un poco de su reserva. Esbozó una sonrisa de pesar mientras arqueaba las cejas con timidez, como pidiéndole que lo perdonara por las palabras del día anterior en su despacho.

—Y yo quiero volver a disculparme por mi profusa y poco profesional falta de cortesía de ayer por la mañana. ¿Qué me dice?

Candy se mordió el labio, saboreando lo que le quedaba del cacao de labios con sabor a frambuesa. De pronto empezó a temblar. ¡Dios, qué frío hacía!

Albert dio un paso hacia ella, y Candy pudo verle bien la cara por primera vez esa noche. Al verlo tan pálido se preguntó si llevaría allí de pie esperándola desde las seis de la tarde. Nada más que por cabezonería, Candy había pospuesto la cita hasta el último momento, un gesto que horas antes le había parecido como de una gran independencia, pero que de pronto se le antojaba grosero e infantil.

—Candy.

Estaba lo bastante cerca para abarcarla ya con su sombra; la luz de la farola que había detrás de él iluminaba su cabello, y parecía como si tuviera un halo dorado alrededor. Él la agarró del mentón y le alzó ligeramente la barbilla hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos. De pronto, sin saber por qué, Candy fue consciente del ruido de su propia respiración, de la visera de lana que le arañaba suavemente la frente, del dolor de los dedos de los pies y de las manos. Si no tenía cuidado, se le olvidaría respirar.

Él le deslizó el pulgar por la mejilla y le retiró un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Candy tenía las orejas congeladas.

—Candy, no es conmigo con quien estás enfadada.

Como la superficie helada de un lago que se resquebraja bajo las cuchillas de unos patines, sus palabras desbarataron la magia del momento. Fastidiada de nuevo, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Vayamos dentro, Andley. Y guárdese el psicoanálisis para otra persona. Si quiero un psicólogo, contrataré a uno que no sepa demandarme de dieciséis maneras distintas —levantó las manos para cortar cualquier respuesta por su parte—. Lo siento, lo siento…

—Bien —Albert aspiró hondo y se puso a forcejear con la cerradura congelada de la verja. Siento lo de los setos. Su tía abuela quería que se los podaran, pero no le dio tiempo.

Por primera vez Candy se fijó en el alto seto que corría paralelo a la verja. Las ramas se colaban entre los barrotes; los pedazos de hielo que colgaban de ellas combaban algunas hasta el suelo.

—Santo Dios —suspiró ella—. Es como el seto que rodeaba el castillo de la Bella Durmiente!

Cuando Albert se echó a reír, ella se limitó a mirarlo con expresión interrogante.

—¿Sabes?, todos esos caballeros blancos acabaron empalados en los gruesos troncos de los setos y sufrieron muertes horribles —dijo Candy.

—Entonces menos mal que hoy me he dejado la armadura en casa —dijo él mientras abría la puerta y la invitaba a pasar.

—Vamos, «bella durmiente».

—Bien.

Accedió a un camino limpio que iba directamente hasta la puerta de entrada a la casa. O al menos eso parecía. En ese momento, con los setos cubiertos de nieve que los separaban de la calle, la poca luz que entraba por la verja entreabierta era la única iluminación. Y aunque Candy distinguió la silueta de la casa, que parecía tener tejados picudos y otras formas caprichosas, gracias a las luces de la ciudad de fondo, los detalles en sí le resultaban invisibles.

—¿Tiene una linterna, Andley?

—Maldita sea. Otra vez se ha ido la luz… —Albert pasó a su lado—. Quédese aquí. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

—¿Otra vez?

Pateó con los pies y se cruzó de brazos para mantenerse en calor. Pasados un par de minutos, vio que parpadeaba una luz en lo que le pareció un porche. Aparentemente el hombre había sacado su propia linterna.

—Voy a ver la caja de los fusibles —se oyó su voz con un suave eco, como si estuviera más lejos de lo que estaba en realidad—. Sólo tardo un momento.

Tres minutos más tarde, después de que una fuerte ráfaga de viento precipitara un montón de nieve unos pasos delante de ella, Candy decidió que ya no quería seguir esperando. Prefería estar en un vestíbulo a oscuras que allí en el Círculo Polar Ártico. Así que con pasos sigilosos avanzó hasta la casa.

Cuando las luces se encendieron de pronto, se puso la mano delante de los ojos a modo de pantalla para impedir que los destellos la cegaran. Y entonces, milímetro a milímetro, bajó la mano, quedándose boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos.

¡Un castillo!

Tenía torres y torretas, y velas que parpadeaban en apliques de la pared. Los setos, que a la luz se veían más amenazadores, se cernían sobre ella como los márgenes de un viejo bosque. Habría jurado que en la distancia le había parecido oír el sonido del cuerno, perdiéndose mientras llamaban a los lebreles a la caza.

Cuando un lobo dio la vuelta a una esquina del edificio y corrió directamente hacia donde estaba ella, Candy decidió que estaba alucinando.

El siguiente pensamiento consciente fue que el hecho de que aquel lobo cubierto de nieve la tirara al suelo enviaba al traste cualquier clase de alucinación. Las patas delanteras se le hundieron en el estómago, y su aliento caliente le humedeció el cuello mientras le metía la nariz por debajo de la bufanda. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero empezó a tartamudear cuando el perro le llenó la cara de baba mientras la lamía desde las cejas hasta la barbilla.

—¡Aj! ¡Qué asco! —retiró la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar que volviera a chuparla—. Quítate de encima, perro asqueroso.

—¡Elwood! ¡Basta!

El perro emitió un gemido de renuencia, le pegó un último lametón y se retiró de ella para trotar obedientemente hasta los pies de Albert.

Ella se incorporó en la nieve y miró a Albert como si quisiera desintegrarlo con la mirada.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estaba fuera.

Albert se detuvo a la altura de sus pies. Candy vio que estaba intentando decidir si ofrecerle o no la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. El perro, un cachorro enorme, saltaba alrededor de Albert meneando la cola.

—Elwood, sit, Elwood.

Cuando Albert se dio por vencido y le pegó un empujón al perro, Candy se echó a reír.

—¿Elwood…? —le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie—. Deja que adivine… Seguramente se come cuatro pollos al día.

—Ese era Jake. Elwood come pienso.

—Ese lobo con piel de perro tiene que comer algo más que pienso —dijo mientras notaba que la nieve se derretía y le bajaba por el cuello—. ¿De qué raza es?

—Es un akita con pedigrí.

—Por supuesto. Incluso la raza de su perro tiene un nombre pijo, aunque no sabía que la tía abuela Elroy fuera fan de los Blues Brothers.

—No creo que viera nunca esa película. Y Elwood es mi perro.

Caramba. Había metido la pata.

Antes de tener oportunidad de preguntarle qué hacía su perro en la casa, Candy oyó de pronto lo que sonaba sospechosamente a una risilla disimulada. Miró a Albert con fastidio y vio que tenía la boca cerrada e intentaba sin éxito aguantarse la risa.

—Si le parece divertido esto, Andley...…

—No —dijo en tono estrangulado—, sólo es que está goteando… —estiró la mano enguantada hacia su cabello.

—No me toque —le soltó ella, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Aquello tuvo el desafortunado efecto de que la nieve que le cubría la gorra le cayera en la cara como una miniavalancha.

—Maldita sea.

Albert estalló con una carcajada incontrolable. A través del agua helada que le caía sobre los ojos vio que se quitaba los guantes, que se guardó en los bolsillos del abrigo, y que se dirigía a ella.

—Está invadiendo mi espacio personal, Andley. Retírese —sabía que estaba ridícula, y le daba rabia.

—La estoy limpiando, relájese.

Le retiró la gorra y le pasó la mano por los rizos mojados para retirarle la nieve. Candy sintió el rastro de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo, templados como la estela del sol. Entonces Albert le pasó la mano con suavidad por las cejas y las mejillas. Cuando le pasó los dedos por los labios, ella aspiró temblorosamente. Al ver que él entrecerraba los ojos repentinamente se dio cuenta de que la había oído.

—Y no te vas a morir si me llamas por mi nombre de pila,Candy.

—¿Sabes?, tal vez sí —murmuró en un tono desagradable que estuvo a punto de provocarle la risa.

Lo que sentía cuando él la rozaba la había sorprendido por su intensidad. Con un movimiento repentino alzó las manos para retirarle las suyas, pero sus dedos quedaron sin querer entrelazados con los de él. ¿Y por qué con el frío que tenía le parecía como si la quemara?

—Ya basta.

—No del todo.

—Tienes las manos frías —le dijo ella, que no sabía qué hacer.

Por decir eso, él empezó a frotarle los dedos. Con toda lentitud, se acercó las manos de Candy a la boca y les echó el aliento.

A Candy le pareció suficiente.

—Suéltame. Estoy empapada por culpa del patoso de tu perro, Andley. Y encima estoy helada —le soltó.

Retiró las manos con fastidio y se las metió en los bolsillos del abrigo.

—¿Sería demasiado pedir que entráramos ya, antes de que pille una neumonía?

La sonrisa de Albert le decía que no estaba engañando a nadie. Entonces se estremeció otra vez, pero esa vez fue de frío.

—De verdad, estoy helada.

—Pues claro. Vamos ya.

Con una informalidad que Candy no se tragó ni por un momento, él le tomó la mano y se la colocó en el hueco del brazo. La condujo al camino y hacia el porche delantero. Elwood se arremolinaba alrededor de sus piernas, levantando nieve cada vez que saltaba para que jugaran con él.

Pero era la casa, el castillo de cuento de hadas, lo que la tenía totalmente impresionada.

—Entra. Encontraremos algo de ropa seca para cambiarte —le dijo a Candy, que se había quedado rezagada mirando la casa, mientras empujaba la puerta de entrada a la casa.

Albert entró rápidamente y subió las escaleras que había justo enfrente de la puerta.

—No me voy a quedar el tiempo suficiente como para cambiarme —le dijo ella, pero acabó hablando sola—. Vaya, es como hablar con la pared.

Ya que estaba allí, Candy pensó que lo mejor sería echarle un vistazo a la casa. Entonces miró a su alrededor mientras se preguntaba por dónde empezar. Un vestíbulo de entrada alargado continuaba a ambos lados de la escalinata, hacia la parte trasera de la casa, con otras habitaciones que daban a ello, unas con puertas y otras sin ellas. Uno de los vanos estaba rematado por un arco y otro parecía el minarete de una mezquita árabe. Decidió tirar por el lado derecho del vestíbulo. La alfombra del pasillo ahogaba el ruido de los tacones de sus botas sobre el suelo de madera.

Óleos, fotografías, flores secas e incluso un viejo violín estaban expuestos a lo largo de todo el pasillo para deleitar la vista. Candy se detuvo delante de un retrato antiguo de una mujer de cabello rubio muy estirado con un moño y una leve sonrisa en los labios. El parecido de familia era indiscutible, aunque Candy no supiera decir de qué generación se trataba. Sorprendida, se preguntaba si era allí donde su madre había tomado la costumbre de llenar las paredes con fotografías y recuerdos. En una esquina de la pintura, había una fecha: 1899.

A Candy se le erizó el vello de la nuca. La mujer que tanto se parecía a su madre, a sus hermanas, a ella, tenía más de cien años. Calculó mentalmente y se dijo que estaba delante de una pintura de su tatarabuela.

—Se llamaba Susannah.-murmuró Albert a su pregunta no hablada.

Pegó un salto y se tapó la boca para no gritar.

—No me vuelvas a hacer eso —le dijo mientras se bajaba la mano al pecho—. Podrías matar a alguien.

Albert tenía ropa limpia en la mano, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Lo siento —dijo en tono ligero; se volvió a mirar el retrato—. No sé quién es, pero Elroy solía pararse a mirar el retrato todo el tiempo. Una vez me dijo que se llamaba Susannah.

—Susannah se llama mi madre —le dijo ella tras una pausa—. Creo que podría haber sido mi tatarabuela.

De pronto Candy sintió algo extraño por dentro, una presión detrás de los ojos y en las sienes. Aspiró hondo mientras sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. Sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

—¿Hay un aseo por aquí?

—La segunda puerta. Llévate esto —Albert le puso la ropa en la mano y ella la aceptó reflexivamente.

En el baño, Candy dejó la ropa sobre el mármol verde del lavabo, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y colocó las manos debajo. Hacía mucho frío. Se miró al espejo y vio que le castañeteaban los dientes. No era de extrañar que se sintiera mal; estaba a punto de caer enferma de neumonía. Había llegado el momento de dejar de hacer el tonto sólo para demostrar que era una cabezota. Cinco minutos después se sentía casi humana. Todavía tenía los vaqueros húmedos y fríos, y no se los había querido quitar. Pero con una sudadera desteñida que llevaba el emblema de la universidad de Duke en el pecho y unos calcetines gordos, se sentía casi humana de nuevo.

¿Universidad de Duke?

Siguió el silbido de un hervidor y encontró a Albert en una cocinilla como para el servicio, no mucho más grande que un armario, donde había un cocina con un quemador y una pila. Se quedó a la puerta, negándose a meterse en aquel espacio diminuto con un hombre que le hacía sentir escalofríos por la espalda.

—Así que la vieja tía abuela Elroy era una fan de los Blues Devils, ¿no?

Cuando él la miró sorprendido ante su nueva apariencia, ella se sintió complacida. Por lo menos por una vez era él el sorprendido. La miró de arriba abajo. Entonces notó que entrecerraba los ojos, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que no se había quitado aún los vaqueros mojados.

—Que yo sepa, no. Esa sudadera es mía —respondió mientras se volvía para servir el té de una tetera de marfil en dos tazas de porcelana china—. ¿No te servían los pantalones de chándal?

—No lo sé —el contraste entre la delicadeza de la porcelana y los fuertes brazos de Albert sólo consiguió enfatizar la potencia de su presencia física en la pequeña cocina—. Tengo esta manía de que no suelo vagar por casas grandes con los pantalones de un hombre a quien no conozco. Prefiero quedarme con los míos puestos. Y dime, ¿qué hacen tu perro y tu sudadera en la casa de mi tía abuela?

Sus siguientes palabras confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Llevo aquí desde hace un tiempo —le contestó mientras retiraba la tetera a un lado—. ¿Te gusta el té con azúcar y leche?

—No lo sé. Nunca lo tomo. ¿Y vivir en casa de mi tía abuela es parte de las ventajas entre abogado y cliente?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Es que no has leído nada? —le echó un poco de miel y otro poco de leche en las dos tazas y las colocó sobre unos platos—. Vayamos a la biblioteca. Voy a encender la chimenea. Así podrás calentarte un poco y te contaré toda la información que iba dentro de ese útil paquete que te envié esta mañana.

Candy lo siguió avergonzada por el pasillo largo. Como no había tenido la intención de aceptar el legado, había ignorado deliberadamente los documentos legales. En ese momento se daba cuenta de que, cuando tenía que tratar con Albert Andley, había que estar preparada en todo momento. Ya era suficiente torpe cuando estaba con él como para ser también ignorante.

La biblioteca era una habitación larga y estrecha que resultó contener no sólo libros y una chimenea, sino media docena de aparadores de cristal con colecciones de todo lo imaginable, desde iridiscentes mariposas disecadas y pequeñas criaturas del mar fosilizadas a pedazos cubiertos de polvo de distintos minerales y piedras semipreciosas. Era como entrar en un museo de curiosidades de principios de siglo, y Candy se enamoró rápidamente de todos aquellos objetos curiosos.

—Ven a sentarte un rato y a entrar en calor.

Albert le pasó su té y le indicó para que se sentara una butaca de cuero que tenía una manta echada sobre el brazo.

Candy se envolvió en la manta de felpa antes de sentarse delante de la chimenea, donde empezó a juguetear con los troncos que había apilados a un lado.

Su ocupación le permitió pasear la mirada por la habitación. Cuando estaba pensando en si debía levantarse o no para ir a ver unos libros de una estantería que había al fondo, se dio cuenta de que, durante varios minutos, su mirada había estado fija en cómo la tela de los pantalones de Albert le ceñía las piernas, los hombros o el trasero mientras se inclinaba hacia delante con la larga cerilla en la mano y encendía el combustible.

¿Pero qué problema había? Se llevó la taza de té a los labios. No tenía nada de malo mirar…

Malo no, pero sí que fue embarazoso cuando Albert se volvió repentinamente y la pilló mirándolo. Entonces él sonrió despacio y ella se ruborizó. Habría jurado que aquel hombre tan fastidioso sería capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

—¿No está demasiado caliente? —le preguntó él, refiriéndose al té.

—En absoluto —le dijo ella.

—Bien, entonces podemos empezar —y dicho eso se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas—. En primer lugar, ¿leíste los documentos que te envié esta mañana?

—¿Te refieres a los papeles que llegaron a las cinco de la madrugada? —le respondió con remilgo mientras decidía que la mentira era su mejor arma—. Estuve todo el día reunida. No tuve tiempo.

—Estoy seguro —su tono pausado rayaba en el insulto.

—Soy ingeniera de caminos —«toma ya».

Candy se regocijó al ver el efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en él.

Porque Albert, que no se lo había esperado, se quedó perplejo. Una ingeniera de caminos. Se arrellanó en el asiento y tomó su taza de té para disimular mientras pensaba en las implicaciones de aquella información. De haberle dicho que se dedicaba a algo raro, no lo habría sorprendido. Elroy le había contado historias sobre su sobrina, la madre de Candy, que se había quedado embarazada y se había fugado con un músico de jazz a los dieciocho años. De modo que alguna rareza por parte de la hija de la sobrina de Elroy no lo habría pillado desprevenido.

¡Pero una ingeniera de caminos! Desde luego uno no llegaba a eso siendo una cabeza loca. Seguramente Candy habría hecho algún master de postgrado y tendría permisos de varios comités federales y estatales.

Aquello cambiaba las cosas. No estaba seguro de cómo, sólo que las cambiaba.

—¿Estabas en un solar ayer por la mañana?

—Qué perceptivo por tu parte.

Trabajar en el solar en construcción explicaba sin duda por qué había ido a su despacho con la cara llena de barro.

—Por favor, no te ofendas si te digo que no era eso lo que esperaba —dijo él, decidiendo que la franqueza sería lo mejor en ese caso, y esperó a ver si ella saltaba de la silla y lo atacaba por ello.

—¿Quieres decir igual que yo no esperaba encontrarte viviendo en casa de mi tía abuela? —le preguntó con una sonrisa genuina.

Se sentía bien. Además, no le quedaban energías para pelearse con nadie. Elwood entró despacio en la biblioteca y se plantó delante de la chimenea. Así se sentía ella también.

—Sí, algo así.

El esbozó una sonrisa que arrugó las comisuras de sus ojos azul mar, y por primera vez ella le sonrió. La luz de las llamas proyectaba tonos muy interesantes en sus cabellos, de bronce y de oro. Cuando sus miradas se quedaron fijas la una en la otra, Candy sintió el mismo fuego de las llamas en el estómago.

—Me lo vas a explicar, ¿verdad? —le pidió ella, que trató de cortar la tensión creciente subiendo la voz.

Él se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes. Sólo es temporal, mientras me terminan de renovar el apartamento. Conozco a Elroy de toda la vida. Mi familia ha llevado los asuntos legales de su familia desde hace casi cien años, y cuando se enteró de que me iba a mudar a un hotel, me invitó a quedarme aquí con ella.

—¿De verdad?

—Palabra de honor. Puedes preguntárselo a mi madre.

El pensar en conocer a la mujer de sociedad que habría criado a Albert no le apeteció mucho.

—Odio los hoteles —añadió Albert.

—Yo también —murmuró ella mientras se acurrucaba un poco más dentro de la manta; el calor de la chimenea resultaba muy agradable en la cara, y el crepitar de las llamas hipnótico—. Entonces, dime qué hay en todos esos papeles.

—Desde luego. Debes saber, para empezar, que esta versión del testamento de tu tía abuela fue redactada el año pasado. Como aparte de vuestra familia no hay otros familiares vivos, no habrá nadie que pueda contestar a la validez del testamento. Asumiendo que cumplas las condiciones del legado, no habrá...…

La voz de barítono de Albert resultaba tranquilizadora. Tanto, que a Candy se le ocurrió cerrar los ojos un rato. Podría escuchar su muy razonable explicación de los términos del testamento mientras se relajaba un poquito después de lo que había sido un día extremadamente largo y tenso. Irremediablemente, Candy se quedó dormida mientras escuchaba las condiciones del testamento.

Cuando volvió a tener otro pensamiento consciente, la habitación estaba en silencio.

Se preguntó por qué no se oía el crepitar del fuego, ni por qué no siseaban los troncos de madera devorados por las llamas. Pensó en abrir los ojos, pero le resultaba demasiado esfuerzo.

Notó aturdida cómo unos dedos suaves le retiraban el pelo de la cara y se lo colocaban detrás de la oreja. Abrió los ojos muy despacio. Albert estaba sentado a su lado en el suelo, con un brazo echado sobre el respaldo del asiento y los dedos rozándole la cabeza, y el otro acariciándole una rodilla. Sintió un escalofrío por dentro mientras sus miradas se encontraban, obligándola a despertarse un poco más.

—¿Sabes?, estás preciosa cuando duermes —le dijo en voz suave y baja—. También ayuda que tienes la boca cerrada.

Su sombra se cernió sobre ella cuando se inclinó para capturar su labio inferior entre los suyos y succionarlo levemente. Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa, y él se lo tomó como una invitación y empezó a enroscarle la lengua a la suya en un mareante ataque a sus sentidos.

—Qué… —Candy tenía la voz adormilada, mientras intentaba decir algo entre beso y beso.

—Que eres preciosa… —murmuró él—. Cuando duermes.

Alguien gemía suavemente, y Candy tenía miedo de que fuera ella. Mientras su cuerpo despertaba e iba siendo cada vez más consciente del hombre que la besaba, no supo decir si le gustaba o no, pero lo que sí sabía era que sus caricias le provocaban una sensación de calor por dentro distinta, mientras que su cerebro luchaba por recordar cómo se había metido en esa situación.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras ahogaba un gemido entrecortado. Parecía que por voluntad propia, sus dedos se habían enredado a su pelo, y en ese momento se deslizaban bajo el cuello de la camisa. El, por su parte, le deslizaba la mano por el lateral del muslo. Había estado hablando, explicándole algo del testamento. Los dedos se colaron por debajo del elástico de la sudadera y empezaron a acariciarle la cintura. Estaban la casa y el dinero. Pasó a tocarle la cadera. Había oído también algo de vivir allí durante seis meses. De pronto su beso se tornó más apasionado. Estaba segura de que había dicho algo más.

¡Sí, de pronto se acordó!

Con un grito de rabia, ella apartó violentamente la cara de la de Albert y le dio un empujón en los hombros. Con torpeza intentó estirar las piernas, sobre las que había estado sentada, y se apartó de la silla a gatas. De pie en la habitación medio a oscuras, delante de los rescoldos del fuego y medio tapada con una manta, sólo quería saber la respuesta a una pregunta.

¿Sería posible que lo hubiera oído bien?

**—¿_Has dicho que tengo que casarme?_**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA

LIZVET


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

—¡Ay!

Albert levantó la cabeza de su plato y miró hacia el otro lado de la larga mesa de comedor.

—Sólo me estaba pellizcando —continuaba Candy mientras se chupaba el pellizco que se había dado en el revés de la mano—. Aunque debía de estar soñando cuando accedí a quedarme contigo esta noche.

Apartó los ojos de sus labios palpitantes.

—Pues mira por la ventana. Parece la famosa ventisca de 1976 —señaló las cortinas de terciopelo que cubrían las ventanas—. No puedes conducir con este tiempo, eso aunque consiguiéramos sacar tu camioneta de debajo del montón de nieve que la cubre.

Ella lo miró enfadada. Ya habían comentado varias veces el hecho de que él le hubiera dejado dormir durante tres horas delante de la chimenea. Le había resultado difícil defender tal decisión puesto que él no había estado tampoco seguro de por qué había hecho tal cosa. Que lo atrajera aquella bruja de malas pulgas, sarcástica y nerviosa era una cosa; pero asegurarse de que se quedara allí atrapada durante la noche para pasarla con él era una estrategia de lo más ridícula, y Albert se sorprendía de haber cedido ante ello.

Le había vigilado su sueño, se había entretenido mirando el juego de luz y sombra sobre su rostro. Sin su rabia y su actitud defensiva habitual, su cara parecía la de una adolescente, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Alrededor de los ojos, la fina piel tenía un tono violáceo. Candy había colocado las manos debajo de la mejilla, enfatizando su fragilidad.

Soltó una especie de resoplido cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a mitad de una ridícula ensoñación. Candy White era tan frágil como una cañería de plomo. Cada paso había sido una batalla hasta lograr que pusiera el pie en la casa. No sabía por qué le importaba tanto que ella entendiera lo que se iba a perder si se negaba a tener nada que ver con el legado de su tía abuela. Sólo sabía que había planeado llevarla hasta allí aunque fuera a rastras o llamando a gritos a la policía.

Por lo menos, ella ya no le gritaba. En ese momento estaban de lo más tranquilos, allí sentado a la mesa, cenando juntos.

—Esto esta… —empezó a decir él.

Su frase quedó interrumpida por el ruido que hizo Candy al dejar los cubiertos sobre el plato y retirarlo con gesto de disgusto.

—¿Estaba loca? —le preguntó ella de pronto—. Tengo derecho a saber si hay un historial de demencia en la familia. Tal vez afecte mi decisión de tener hijos algún día —se arrellanó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos—. No me mires así. Me estoy mostrando tan racional como la vieja tía Elroy en su testamento.

A Albert,no le pareció que aquél fuera el momento correcto para mencionar que Elroy había considerado que la rama de la familia de Susannah era la inestable. Le daría una versión más breve de la verdad.

—Tu tía abuela estaba en sus cabales hasta el último momento.

—Eso dices tú —le dijo ella, sabiendo que estaba mostrando la misma madurez que un niño de dos años. Le había echado la culpa de su mal humor a la tensión sexual que había sentido desde que se había despertado de la siesta.—A mí me parece que estaba loca y perdida —dijo ella.

—Tal vez sólo quisiera asegurarse de que estabas, esto… —Albert hizo una breve pausa—. De que estabas bien acompañada —concluyó Albert.

—¿Pero qué se creía esa mujer? —intentó no subir demasiado la voz mientras se levantaba de la silla y se quedaba de pie junto a la mesa—. Sé cuidarme sola, gracias. ¿Dónde está la cocina?

—Al fondo de la casa.

Candy recogió los platos y cubiertos y ahogó el pensamiento de que estaba siendo maleducada al dejar a su anfitrión a la mesa después de que él había preparado la comida para los dos. Bueno, por lo menos estaba retirando sus platos.

Al final del pasillo encontró la cocina, una enorme y cavernosa habitación que ocupaba casi todo el ancho de la casa. Como Albert había preparado la cena, cuando empezó a fregar sus platos decidió que fregaría también la cazuela y la sartén que Albert había utilizado.

La casa era lo bastante antigua como para anunciarle la llegada de Albert a la cocina unos minutos después. Cuando entró lo hizo silenciosamente. Ambos se habían quitado las botas llenas de barro al entrar y caminaban en calcetines.

Pero no le hubiera hecho falta oírlo, porque vio su reflejo en la ventana que había por encima del fregadero, y sobre todo sintió su calor. De pronto se imaginó su aliento acariciándole el cabello; y fue una imagen tan real que después le costó trabajo no echarse las manos al cuello para apaciguar el estremecimiento que sintió allí.

—¿Querías algo, Andley? —preguntó con el soniquete de un sargento, intentando así dejar de pensar tanto en que él estaba detrás, pegado a ella.

Vio su brazo rodeándola para dejar su plato en el mostrador, junto al fregadero. Cuando abrió la boca para regañarlo, notó que le caía algo en el hombro. Un paño de cocina. En el mismo momento Albert le deslizó las manos por los brazos hasta que las metió en el fregadero lleno de agua caliente con espuma.

—Venga, ya termino yo —le dijo en tono normal, ignorando la intimidad de su postura.

Estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, entre la solidez de su cuerpo que la presionaba y el borde del fregadero. Cuando se estremeció, supo que él lo había sentido.

—No seas ridículo. Los cocineros no limpian.

—Candy.

Albert le retiró el paño del hombro, le envolvió las manos con él y le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara.

—Siento que hayas tenido que quedarte aquí esta noche y que no te puedas marchar. Pero como las cosas son así, quiero que seas mi invitada; y los invitados no lavan los cacharros.

El le sonrió, y el estómago de Candy se le encogió de placer. ¿Por qué tenía que tener los ojos tan azules?

—Además —le dio un leve empujón hacia la puerta—, sé que te mueres por echar un vistazo a la casa.

Ella se quedó sorprendida y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con las manos todavía envueltas en el paño.

—Lo prefiero cuando no eres tan amable conmigo.

Él disimuló bien la sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Ella le tiró el paño a la cabeza, y él lo atrapó y se dio la vuelta, ignorando su mala cara.

—Anda, ve. Yo te buscaré cuando termine aquí.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, ella le sacó la lengua.

—Muy maduro por tu parte.

¡Diantres! Se le había olvidado que él vería su reflejo en ventana que había sobre el fregadero. Mejor sería que se fuera a dar una vuelta por la casa, antes de quedar todavía más en ridículo.

Ignoró de momento las escaleras centrales, que tenían dos cuerpos que se cruzaban; uno que iba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y otro hacia la de delante. Abajo le quedaban todavía habitaciones por ver.

La casa quedaba dividida por la enorme escalinata, con habitaciones que se abrían a ambos extremos de los pasillos laterales que recorrían la longitud del edificio.

La última habitación, en la parte de delante de la casa, era enorme. Nada más cruzar las puertas de madera tallada, Candy pensó que había accedido a una escena de una novela de Jane Austen.

Era una sala de música. El suave tono verde musgo de las paredes le daba a la pieza un aire sereno. De las paredes colgaban infinidad de partituras originales enmarcadas. En la parte delantera de la habitación, más cerca de las ventanas, había un enorme piano de cola de ébano. Un arpa dorada ocupaba el centro de la habitación, cerca de un grupo de sillas y sofás. Al otro lado de la pieza, había otro piano más pequeño y de una forma extraña.

Una pequeña foto en blanco y negro que había en la pared cerca de la puerta le llamó la atención. En ella se veía a una joven con una falda oscura y una blusa de un tono claro con un violín en las manos. Candy se preguntó si el violín sería el mismo que había colgado en la pared, y si aquella joven sería su tía abuela.

—Mi abuelo la vio tocar una vez —le dijo Albert desde la puerta.

—¿Es la tía abuela Elroy? —le preguntó Candy, que lo había oído llegar.

Le daba vergüenza no reconocer a la mujer que había sido su tía abuela. ¿Porque, siendo de la familia, no debía sonarle un poco más su fisonomía?

—Sí, con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago —dijo Albert con entusiasmo—. Mi abuelo solía decir que era absolutamente maravillosa; que no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima cuando la había visto interpretando en el escenario.

—¿Y por qué dejó de tocar? —se apoyó contra la pared y lo miró con curiosidad.

Albert se había subido las mangas de la camisa.

—No lo sé —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. El abuelo decía que, años después, cuando su esposa y él la invitaban a acompañarlos en su palco del auditorio, siempre rechazaba sus invitaciones. Siempre. Y según él, después de dejar de tocar no volvió a asistir a ningún concierto más.

—Qué raro —dijo Candy.

—Triste, creo yo.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio. Sin saber cómo, Candy suspiró levemente antes de volver a la realidad y de darse otra vuelta por la habitación. Albert pestañeó y pareció salir también de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Sabes tocar? —le preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Él sonrió.

—De niño pasé diez años de mi vida dando clases de piano —dijo y se echó a reír—. Si no sé tocar después de eso…

Ella deslizó la mano sobre la tapadera del piano. Entonces lo miró.

—No creo que yo llegara a diez años, pero estuve también mucho. Y lo único que sé tocar es el tema central de La Pantera Rosa.

—¿Y no son siempre las mismas cuatro notas? —Albert se puso a tararearlo, tomándole un poco el pelo.

—Eh, calla ya —le dijo ella muerta de risa—. ¿Qué sabes tocar tú?

—¿Además de Chopsticks? —se sentó en el taburete del piano y empezó a tocar una alegre melodía con una sola mano; treinta segundos después, él dejó de tocar y ella aplaudió su entusiasmo—. The Entertainer, de Scott Joplin. La primera página y sólo con la mano derecha.

—Felicidades. Me has ganado —hizo un gesto hacia el resto de la habitación—. ¿Conoces otras obras maestras de la música?¿Tocas otros instrumentos?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás de broma? El arpa es para chicas, al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba a los diez años, y sólo las personas mayores escuchan el clavicordio.

Candy adivinó que sería aquel piano tan raro que había al otro lado de la habitación, alegrándose de no haber metido la pata por no saber cómo se llamaba.

—El piano no era como la trompeta o el saxofón, pero también me parecía bonito —continuó él.

—Mi padre era saxofonista —dijo ella, interrumpiendo con sus palabras el ambiente distendido.

Le producía pesar; pero le resultaba imposible no hablar de su padre en aquella casa donde nunca había sido bienvenido. Se miró las manos y vio que sin darse cuenta se las retorcía con nerviosismo.

—Lo vi tocar en un club cuando yo tenía seis años —el recuerdo la asaltó con la misma rapidez de siempre, y ladeó la cabeza, pestañeando para contener un poco la emoción—. Era maravilloso. Su música era apasionada, ardiente.

—Qué envidia.

Miró a Albert, que estaba apoyado contra la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, quieto, como si pudiera permanecer allí eternamente, sólo escuchándola hablar. Que ella se sintiera cómoda hablando era lo que la sorprendía.

—Ella nunca le permitió poner el pie en esta casa. Ni una sola vez —dijo, mientras deslizaba la mano por las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que cubrían las ventanas—. Cualquiera diría que la música podría haberlos unido.

Los bordes puntiagudos del emplomado de las ventanas bailaban delante de sus ojos en forma de infinidad de rombos. Estúpidas lágrimas. Se preguntó si sería por el síndrome premenstrual. A veces se ponía tristona y con ganas de llorar en los momentos más tontos. Se pasó el nudillo por debajo de los ojos para enjugarse una lágrima perdida antes de volverse hacia Albert.

—¿Quieres enseñarme el resto de la casa? —dijo con más ánimo, olvidándose de lo anterior.

Y parecía que eso era algo que se repetía entre ese hombre y ella, porque ninguno había dicho tampoco ni palabra del beso que se habían dado antes. Y, para ser sincera, había sido más que un beso.

Ella fue a salir de la habitación, pero Albert la agarró del codo.

—Esta vez no —Albert le puso las manos en los hombros y se los zarandeó suavemente—. Veo lo que haces, lo que estás pensando; es como si estuviera en tu pensamiento, Candy. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te cierras totalmente en cuanto te sorprendes a ti misma hablándome como un ser humano normal?

Ella se apartó de él y salió de la habitación.

—Pues no te metas en mi pensamiento —le dijo, volviendo la cabeza.

—Tu tía abuela abandonó la música —la siguió hasta el vestíbulo de entrada, y continuó hablando—. No sé por qué lo hizo; pero fueran cuales fueran las razones, no volvió a tocar. Cerró la sala donde hemos estado ahora —Albert suspiró—. Tal vez le tuviera miedo a tu padre; si no por sí misma, tal vez por lo que él representaba para tu madre.

Aquello ya era demasiado. Nadie debía excusar el comportamiento de su tía abuela. Era inexcusable.

—O tal vez no fuera lo correcto —se volvió y lo miró con expresión de advertencia—. Su sobrina se quedó embarazada de un hombre que tenía que ganarse la vida trabajando, de un músico que tocaba en bares, no en auditorios, como ella. En lugar de la boda de sociedad con la que habría soñado, sólo hubo una ceremonia rápida en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad. Y en lugar de comentar con orgullo la buena pareja que hacían con todas sus amigas de la alta sociedad, la tía abuela Elroy hizo como si mis padres no existieran.

—Tal vez te resulte difícil de entender —le dijo él con cara de enfadado, gesticulando con las manos, como si quisiera estrangularla—; pero para una mujer como tu tía abuela, lo correcto, lo propio, era lo más importante para ella. Ella se había criado en otro mundo, y creía que lo que le habían enseñado era lo correcto.

—Sigues excusándola —respondió ella algo enfadada—. ¿Sabes lo que mis padres me enseñaron a mí, Andley? —lo señaló con el dedo—. Que lo más importante es el amor. Lo que uno ama. A quien uno ama. Eso es lo único que cuenta en la vida.

Antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca, ella alzó las manos como si se rindiera.

—Escucha, Andley —se encogió de hombros un poco, sin saber qué decir—. No quiero pelearme contigo.

Él se quedó un momento en blanco y entonces empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Pasado un momento, ella también sonrió.

—Aunque no lo parezca —continuó diciendo Candy mientras pensaba que aunque Albert Andley fuera un poco acartonado y se gastara mucho dinero en vestir, al menos tenía sentido del humor—, es medianoche. Tengo que levantarme a las cinco de la madrugada, o antes si quiero sacar mi camioneta de la nieve para no tener que llamar un taxi, y sólo de pensarlo me estoy poniendo mala. Así que ¿por qué no damos una vuelta rápida por la casa que nunca va a ser mía y nos vamos a dormir?

—De acuerdo —cedió con elegancia mientras la agarraba del codo para guiarla hacia las escaleras—. Pero la próxima vez no te vas a escapar con tanta facilidad.

—Sí, bueno, la próxima vez no me voy a tragar el truco de «ven, siéntate aquí delante de la chimenea mientras te leo unos documentos muy aburridos».

—Algunos trucos sólo funcionan una vez.

Ella volvió la cabeza y vio que Albert le sonreía; entonces se tropezó con el escalón siguiente.

—Estaba de broma, nada más —añadió Albert al ver la cara de Candy.

—No te pases, Andley —se detuvo en el rellano de las escaleras y lo miró—. Veamos la gracia que te hace cuando vaya a despertarte a las cinco de la madrugada para que me ayudes a abrirme un camino hasta la calle.

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

—Estoy seguro de que la mayor parte de tus amigos descuelgan el teléfono para que su chofer vaya a recogerlos con la limusina.

—No seas ridícula. No te queda bien.

Le rozó las caderas para apartarla de su camino. Ella sintió un calor en el vientre, y que se le encogía el estómago, como le pasaba siempre cuando él la rozaba, aunque fuera mínimamente.

—Sígueme —dijo él—. Iré con rapidez.

—Qué sabrás tú lo que me queda o no queda bien —murmuró en voz baja para que él no la oyera.

Albert avanzaba delante de ella, señalando a derecha e izquierda como un guardia de la circulación, mientras le iba contando cosas.

En el segundo piso había seis habitaciones. Dos dormitorios con cuarto de baño dentro y dos suites en los dos extremos diagonalmente opuestos de la planta. Cada suite tenía una habitación grande con cuarto de baño y otra habitación contigua, que en una de las suites había sido trasformada en un despacho mientras que en la otra había un estudio de pintura.

—No sé quién fue el artista, pero desde luego es una habitación estupenda —dijo Albert mientras pasaban de esa habitación a la inmediata—. Tiene mucha luz y es muy espaciosa; por ejemplo, estaría muy bien para montar una mesa de diseño para hacer proyectos de construcción, supongamos por si acaso —dijo él sin mirarla.

—Cállate, Andley —le contestó sin malicia.

Estaba en medio de la habitación, donde no había ni cortinas, y Candy entendió de pronto que deseaba quedarse con esa casa. Pensó en su acogedor pero reducido apartamento de un solo dormitorio, un lugar que no era suyo y que podrían quitárselo dentro de un mes si decidían hacer obras en los apartamentos, y volvió a desear aquella casa.

Llevaba allí seis horas. En ese tiempo había sentido odio por el lugar y la mujer que había vivido allí. Pero poco a poco, sin poderlo remediar, no había podido evitar sentirse parte de aquella casa.

Aunque fuera una locura.

—Muy bonita —continuó Candy, aparentemente tranquila—. Estoy segura de que la institución benéfica que mencionara la tía abuela Elroy en el testamento se alegrará tremendamente de quedarse con esta casa cuando yo no cumpla las condiciones impuestas.

—No te decidas todavía, Candy.

Él la observaba, ella lo sabía, y cuando se volvió hacia él, supo también que él había visto la tristeza en sus ojos. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, los puños desabrochados. La tristeza que Candy sentía le hizo ser sincera con él.

—No se trata de decidir nada, y tú lo sabes. El hecho es que no estoy casada, y no me veo casada en el futuro cercano.

Sus palabras siguientes fueron mesuradas.

—Tienes un tiempo para satisfacer los requerimientos de la última voluntad.

—Un año —accedió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama—. No me malinterpretes. Estoy segura de que podría encontrar a un hombre con quien casarme; pero no me veo.

La siguió al dormitorio y pareció como si fuera a sentarse en la cama con ella. Cuando estaba a un metro de ella, Candy le echó una mirada que lo frenó. El la miró con expresión confundida.

Estupendo. De pronto se sentía culpable. Después de llevar años en la construcción tal vez se hubiera vuelto un poco dura, pero no solía ir por ahí haciendo que la gente se sintiera mal.

—No te preocupes, Andley. Hace dos días ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de esta casa. Así que no es como si fuera a perder nada. Como nunca la he tenido, no la echaré de menos —dijo, pensando que era el momento de cambiar de tema—. ¿Cuál es tu dormitorio?

—Es el que está al otro extremo del pasillo; el del despacho.

Se había asomado a todas las habitaciones. Y de pronto, sin saber cómo ni por qué, se imaginó a Andley con el torso desnudo, cubierto con la sábana azul marino, con los ojos cerrados, sumido en el sueño. Candy sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para ver si se despejaba un poco.

—Entonces esta habitación me viene de maravilla —le tendió la mano—. Gracias por tu hospitalidad. Nos vemos por la mañana.

El brillo azul profundo que asomó a sus ojos le devolvió la imagen de Albert medio desnudo entre sábanas azules, al tiempo que él le daba la mano con solemnidad antes de salir de la habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, con la mano en el pomo, y se volvió a mirarla. Su mirada la golpeó con fuerza.

—Tal vez esté en el otro extremo del pasillo, Candy, pero aquí no hay cerrojos en las puertas.

Lo último que vio antes de que se cerrara la puerta fue su guiño.

Abrió la boca y la cerró bruscamente. En realidad, no sabía qué decir. Después de todo, estaba a punto de meterse en la cama de una casa donde iba a dormir un hombre que horas antes la había besado hasta dejarla casi inconsciente.

Provocarlo para que volviera a hacerlo no era lo más adecuado, aunque en parte de ella deseara hacerlo.

Después de lavarse, Candy apagó las luces, salvo la lámpara de cristal emplomado de colores de la mesilla, y se metió en la cama desnuda. Entonces tiró de la cadena de la lámpara y la habitación quedó a oscuras. Al compás de los callados ruidos de la casa, ella se dispuso a dormir.

Veinte minutos después se daba por vencida y encendía la luz. Había dejado el montón de documentos legales en la mesilla; documentos que empezó a leer en ese momento con la esperanza de que le entrara sueño. O al menos para no pensar en que sólo dos puertas sin cerrojo lo separaban de la espectacular musculatura de Albert Andley.

Pero si había esperado conciliar el sueño leyendo el testamento de su tía abuela, lo tenía claro, pensaba con frustración una hora después. El leer en papel los detalles específicos del legado de la tía abuela Elroy no había hecho sino disgustarla aún más.

—¡Qué ridiculez! —las páginas volaron por la habitación como copos de nieve—. ¿Acaso cree que soy la protagonista de algún rematado romance gótico? ¡Bruja loca!

Había leído el testamento por primera vez, diciéndose para sus adentros que sólo la curiosidad la había empujado a pasar de la primera página. Pero a las dos de la madrugada, siendo la única que estaba despierta en esa casa, Candy tuvo que reconocer que había tenido la esperanza de encontrar alguna vía de escape, algún modo de poder quedarse con la casa sin tener que hacer lo que había decidido su tía abuela. Porque quería la casa. La quería con una pasión que sabía provenía de años de infancia sobre la cuerda floja económica.

A los once años ya sabía ir al banco a ingresar los reducidos cheques de su madre para pagar las facturas mensuales, dejándolos sobre la mesa de la cocina para que mamá los firmara al regreso de su largo turno de trabajo en el hospital. Recordaba lo cerca que cada mes la familia había estado del límite, lo difícil que resultaba a veces pagar el alquiler, cuando sus hermanos necesitaban de pronto otro par de zapatillas de deporte.

Ella siempre había soñado con tener casa propia. Un lugar que nadie pudiera arrebatarle.

Y de pronto allí estaban su fantasía de infancia y adolescencia, como si su hada madrina hubiera movido su varita mágica para concederle su más anhelado deseo.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada.

Fallos. Debería haber sabido que un abogado como Andley no habría permitido tales negligencias en un documento redactado por él. Y aunque sabía que él sólo había cumplido órdenes, que ni siquiera había sabido en ese momento quién era ella, sintió un leve resentimiento hacia él.

¿Qué clase de abogado permitía que su clienta ideara algo tan ridículo y anticuado como aquel testamento, que más bien era una trampa engañosa?

Cuando el sol saliera por el horizonte, ella ya estaría en su despacho. Pero a las cuatro de la madrugada, después de contar las rosas del papel pintado que cubría la pared de enfrente, decidió que tenía que salir de aquella casa.

Después de dejarle una nota en la mesa de tablero de mármol de la entrada, salió en silencio de la casa. Se abrió camino a través de la nieve inmaculada, ignorando el frío y empeñada en no mirar hacia la casa que sabía se cernía a sus espaldas. Era una casa de ensueño, para una vida de ensueño. Pero ésa no era su vida. Y ya era hora de ir a trabajar.

Albert estaba de pie en la ventana, observando la marcha de Candy a través del jardín hasta la verja. Al menos no tendría que luchar contra la nieve y el hielo antes de ponerse en camino. Él había salido una hora antes y le había despejado la camioneta y el camino, lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera salir con facilidad.

De algún modo había sabido que ella no iría a pedirle ayuda, independientemente de lo que le hubiera dicho. Si había algo que se había dado cuenta de esa mujer era que prefería pudrirse antes que pedir ayuda. No lo sorprendía tampoco que se hubiera marchado antes del amanecer, ni que no hubiera desayunado. Candy no había sido capaz de disimular la mirada de creciente emoción que Albert había visto en sus ojos mientras paseaban por la casa.

Una mujer como Candy White prefería salir al frío de una mañana y enfrentarse a la realidad que quedarse en la cama soñando. Albert bajó las escaleras a paso ligero y fue hacia la cocina. Ya que estaba levantado, sería mejor que pusiera una cafetera. Entonces vio algo blanco que le llamó la atención. No había esperado que le dejara una nota.

_No se puede tener todo. ¿No decía eso una canción de los Rolling Stones? Eres un buen anfitrión, Andley. Diles a los de la beneficencia que les deseo lo mejor con la casa._

_Candy_

Pestañeó mientras arrugaba sin darse cuenta la nota. El deseo de volver a las conversaciones con Elroy y de decirle algunas de las dudas que había tenido pero que se había callado fue demasiado fuerte, demasiado turbador. Tal vez su terquedad y sus modales descorteses lo hubieran sacado un poco de sus casillas; pero Albert estaba seguro de una cosa: Candy White se merecía esa casa. Sólo tenía que intentar librarse de alguno de los fantasmas del pasado.

Pero como no le gustaba estar enfadado, Albert salió de la cocina un momento. Cuando estuvo delante de la cafetera, ya tenía el teléfono móvil en la mano. Al final decidió que las cuatro de la mañana era un poco temprano para hacer la llamada que había planeado y se sentó a la mesa con unos contratos que tenía que revisar. Cuando el reloj que había encima del fogón dio las siete, marcó el número que había sacado de su agenda telefónica.

—Espero no haberla despertado, señora White. Pero quería presentarme lo antes posible y discutir con usted unos cuantos asuntos importantes para los dos… Mi nombre es Albert Andley, y voy a casarme con su hija Candy.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_GRACIAS POR SUS SALUDOS Y REVIEWS A ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA :_

_JOSIE_

_PATTY A._

_NADIA M. DE ANDREW_

_LADY SUSI_

_SARAH LISA_

_ROSE GRANDCHESTER_

* * *

_UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA _

_LIZVET_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Decir que su familia no se tomó bien la noticia hubiera sido decir poco. Y eso fue antes de enterarse de la bomba que el metiche "me-meto-en-todo" dominante de su abogado había dejado caer sobre su madre.

—¡No pienso casarme con tu amigo Kuki! —le gritó a su hermano mientras le tiraba encima un cojín.

Él agachó la cabeza y estiró el brazo para atrapar el cojín, que de otro modo se hubiera chocado contra unas fotografías que había en la pared.

—Espera un momento —hizo una «T» con las dos manos, pidiéndole un poco de tiempo—. No creerás que me refiero a un matrimonio de verdad. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que estoy loco? Sólo sería uno de esos matrimonios de conveniencia.

—En primer lugar, sí, estás loco. Eso se da por hecho —comentó su hermana Patty, que estaba sentada en el otro sofá con un libro en el regazo—. ¿Es que no has oído lo que ha dicho Candy? Tiene que vivir con su marido durante seis meses en esa casa. ¿Quieres que comparta con Kuki el mismo techo?

—Un hombre cubierto casi en su totalidad de tatuajes tiene algo…

Ese comentario lo hizo Annie, la hermana pequeña de Candy, que estaba sentada junto a su hermana Patty con un aspecto muy a lo Audrey Hepburn en _Desayuno con diamantes_.

—Lo que tiene es que está loco —Candy buscó un cojín que tirarle a White, pero todos estaban bajo el trasero o la cabeza de alguien; así que se contentó con sacarle la lengua a su hermana menor—. Ya esta bien de tonterías, Audrey.

La amplia sonrisa de Annie le dijo que había acertado con el disfraz de ese día. Pero… ¿por qué seguía su hermano diciendo tonterías?

—Sólo decía que si le ofrecieras cinco de los grandes, dormiría en el garaje durante seis meses, sin problema —dijo White.

La sonrisa atractiva y esperanzada de su hermano también hizo sonreír a Candy, pero enseguida se puso seria y se aclaró la voz.

—No pienso casarme con Kuki para que pueda devolverte el dinero que le prestaste para que se comprara la Harley. Pero ésa fue tu decisión, no la mía —ante el repentino clamor de voces, agachó la cabeza y alzó las manos—. ¡Basta! ¡Ya está bien! No pienso hacer ninguna trampa; no merece la pena. No me voy a casar, y punto.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se tapó la cara con el brazo. Los episodios con su familia eran siempre dramáticos.

Aunque cada uno estaba bien por separado, cuando se juntaban se volvían locos.

—Eso no es lo que yo he oído decir —dijo su madre desde la puerta del salón, llamando la atención de todos; se quitó un mandil rosa que se había puesto encima de un traje pantalón negro entallado—. La cena dentro de diez minutos —dijo antes de alejarse.

—¿Qué es lo que no habéis oído? —gimió Candy—. ¿Y quién será ahora? —añadió con fastidio al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

—Voy a ver quién es —dijo Annie, que brincó de su asiento como sólo podría brincar una chica de veinte años y echó a correr al vestíbulo—. Hola, ¿quién eres tú? —la oyeron decir al abrir la puerta.

—Soy vuestro invitado a cenar. Bonito sombrero.

Annie se había puesto una enorme pamela blanca y negra, como la de la película.

—¡Gracias! Pasa, pasa.

Pero Candy había reconocido ya la voz. Era lógico. No había dejado de oírla en su pensamiento cada vez que la cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar. «No te decidas aún, Candy», le había dicho Albert.

Saltó también del sofá y fue a la puerta del salón, agarrándose con las dos manos a ambos lados del marco de la puerta.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Andley!

Antes de que él contestara, ella ya estaba llamando a su madre a gritos, sintiéndose de nuevo como una adolescente, totalmente descontrolada.

Su madre, a quien no le gustaban las personas que llamaban a las casas a la hora de la cena, salió al vestíbulo tranquilamente mientras terminaba desecarse las manos en un paño de cocina, y saludó con cara risueña al hombre que estaba a la puerta de su casa.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, señor Andley —le dijo ella mientras se daban la mano—. Annie, cariño, cierra la puerta. ¿Le cuelgo el abrigo?

—¿Cómo?

—Llámeme Albert, señora White —dijo el traidor mientras le pasaba el abrigo a Patty, para que lo colgara del ropero de la entrada—. Gracias por su invitación de esta noche.

—¡Qué!

—Me gusta que la familia esté reunida, Albert. Y, por favor, llámame Susannah. ¿Te apetece un poco de vino?

Candy se quedó boquiabierta mirando a Albert Andley mientras éste seguía a su madre hasta la cocina, charlando los dos agradablemente como si llevaran diez años saliendo a cenar juntos una vez por semana. Sus hermanos la miraron, se encogieron de hombros los tres y corrieron a ver quién era ese extraño y a unirse a la juerga.

Sola en el frío vestíbulo, Candy esperó a que el mundo dejara de moverse bajo sus pies.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Nada más entrar en el comedor, el barullo de voces, algunas dirigidas a ella, otras no, la asaltó. Candy ignoró a todo el mundo y fue directamente a donde estaba Andley, que iba a sentarse en ese momento. Lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de su asiento.

Ignorando las protestas de los demás, incluidas las de su madre, tiró de él hasta sacarlo al pasillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —silbó con rabia, tratando de no subir la voz.

El se apoyó contra la pared, sin inmutarse. El que sus sentidos despertaran al magnífico perfume de aquel hombre, una mezcla de vainilla y cuero, la irritó todavía más. Sobre todo porque le hacía sentir deseo.

—Tu madre y yo pensamos que sería un buen momento para conocer a la familia —le dijo él como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Y cuándo decidisteis esto, vosotros dos?

—Cuando la llamé esta mañana —respondió, apenas capaz ya de aguantarse la sonrisa—. Qué pelo más alborotado tienes —le dijo mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Ella le dio un manotazo.

—Deja de tocarme. ¿Para qué has llamado a mi madre?

—Sé que es algo anticuado, pero sigo creyendo en ir a ver a los padres de la chica para pedirle su mano antes de casarse con ella.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? —dijo a voz en grito ya, sin importarle quién pudiera oírla—. ¿Acaso le has dicho a mi madre que nos íbamos a casar?

—Tranquilízate, Candy.

Le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara por quedarse allí tan tranquilo, cruzado de brazos.

—¡Y un cuerno me voy a tranquilizar! —dio un pisotón en el suelo, sabiendo que se estaba comportando como una nena de cinco años; Albert se puso derecho y dio un paso hacia ella—. ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? —le dijo, sintiéndose agobiada, y lo empujó con fuerza—. ¿Mi caballero blanco, maldita sea?

Candy respiraba con agitación. La horrorizaba su falta de control, pero no sabía cómo frenar su furia.

—Es una solución sencilla a un problema difícil.

Cuando Albert intentó razonar con ella, Candy se enfureció todavía más. Y estaba tan guapo con esas gafas…

—Candice White —ignorar la voz de su madre dos veces no era posible, así que se volvió hacia la dura mirada de su progenitora—. Albert es nuestro invitado, y a los invitados no se les grita. Además, los demás queremos cenar ya.

Candy asintió. Sonrió superficialmente y le hizo un gesto a Albert para que la precediera. Detrás de él, su fingido entusiasmo cedió.

—Terminaremos esto más tarde, gusano malicioso.

Él se volvió y la agarró de los codos, apretándola contra su cuerpo antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Tenía los ojos brillantes, y ya no estaba tan guapo mientras le plantaba un beso breve y ardiente en los labios.

—Desde luego que sí, bruja terca.

La cena fue un infierno.

Sólo las duras órdenes de su madre de que dejaran las preguntas para después de la cena consiguieron mantener a sus hermanos a raya.

Después de la cena, fue a arrinconar a Albert, pero sus dos hermanas se le adelantaron y lo llevaron a dar una vuelta a la casa; su hermano los seguía de cerca. Así que Candy se tuvo que quedar con su madre quitando las cosas de la mesa.

En la cocina, cargando el lavavajillas, sólo pudo decirle una cosa a la mujer a la que amaba más que a la vida.

—No voy a casarme con él, y no quiero oír hablar ni una palabra más del tema.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño —su madre limpió un poco los platos antes de pasárselos—. Pero si quieres volver a gritarle, llévatelo fuera.

Minutos después, besó a su madre en la mejilla y recibió a cambio un abrazo. Al momento fue en busca de su hombre y los encontró a todos en el salón.

—Todo el mundo fuera —dijo, mirando a sus hermanos de uno en uno con expresión fría.

—¿Excepto yo? —dijo Albert.

—Excepto tú.

Sus hermanos obedecieron, pero no antes de alcanzar a ver un intercambio de miradas entre los dos hombres, que sin palabras se dijeron que continuarían charlando más adelante.

Para sus adentros, Candy se decía que debía mantener la calma.

—Entiendo lo que intentas hacer, Andley —empezó a decir con calma en cuanto estuvieron a solas—. Pero, francamente, prefiero casarme con Kuki.

—¿Kuki? Tal vez tu tía abuela se preocupó de ti con razón —frunció el ceño mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello—. ¿Es tu novio?

—Qué va —contestó mientras un montón de preguntas y cuestiones se agolpaban en su pensamiento—. Es una larga historia.

El se arrellanó en el sofá con toda comodidad, más a gusto en su traje de dos mil dólares de lo que debería estarlo cualquier hombre.

—No me voy a ninguna parte. Y será mejor para ti si puedo asegurar que estás mentalmente sana. Cuéntame la historia.

Ella fue hasta el ropero del vestíbulo y le sacó el abrigo.

—Nada de historias —le dijo con fastidio mientras se acercaba al sofá y le tiraba el abrigo al lado—. Sal de aquí.

Se cruzó de piernas y echó un brazo por el respaldo del sofá. Entonces esperó.

De modo que ella decidió hacer lo mismo, y le dio la espalda y fue hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Se apoyó contra el cristal frío y observó las casas de enfrente, dejando su mente en blanco durante unos segundos mientras se fijaba en la quietud de los edificios, en la calle, negándose a pensar en Albert Andley y en su ridícula proposición matrimonial.

Claro que él no le había propuesto nada a ella…

«Basta», se decía treinta segundos después. Debía fijarse en las casas.

Pero treinta segundos después reconoció para sus adentros que no iba a ganar esa batalla. Su único triunfo fue que al hablar consiguió hacerlo de espaldas a él.

—¿Acaso no te pueden echar del colegio de abogados por esto? Debe de ser una especie de conflicto de intereses.

—Seguramente —dijo en tono divertido—. Estoy intentando ver qué puedo hacer para evitarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal vez me pareció que te sentiste muy cómoda en la casa de tu tía abuela; como si pertenecieras a ese lugar.

Ella soltó un resoplido incrédulo.

—Tú si que pareces cómodo allí; mucho más que yo.

Sus propias palabras despertaron sus sospechas. Quería una razón para sospechar de sus motivos. La necesitaba. La sospecha creció.

Coche elegante, ropa elegante… despacho asqueroso; y estaba viviendo en casa de una clienta que había fallecido. ¿Se le estaría escapando algo importante?

—¿Acaso esto es un timo? —se volvió y lo miró a la cara; él no se había movido del sitio—. ¿Qué, te vistes así para disimular que no tienes dinero, y luego intentas casarte conmigo para echarle mano a la casa de mi tía?

Silencio total.

Ella vio que se levantaba y se ponía el abrigo. Sacó los guantes de cuero del bolsillo y se los puso. Entonces pasó delante de ella hasta la puerta de entrada.

—¿Ah, entonces ahora te marchas?

—No. Nos marchamos los dos. Ve por tu abrigo.

—No me voy a ningún sitio contigo —le soltó detrás de él.

—Susannah, traeré a Candy dentro de media hora —dijo en voz alta antes de volverse a mirarla con desprecio.

—De acuerdo, Albert. Me alegro de haberte conocido —dijo la voz de su madre desde la cocina, y a Candy le dolió que le hablara con ese afecto.

—Ve a por tu abrigo, Candy.

Ella obedeció. Empezaba a sospechar que el miedo ante la situación la había llevado a acusarlo precipitadamente.

El aire de la noche era helado; la acera estaba cubierta de hielo donde habían echado sal. No la agarró del brazo para ayudarla, y ni siquiera la miró mientras ella lo seguía hasta el coche. A diez pasos, un BMW pitó, sonó un clic y unas luces parpadearon suavemente mientras el motor despertaba a la vida con un ruido suave y ronco.

—Bonito coche —le dijo ella mientras él le abría la puerta del lado del conductor.

—Cállate —él cerró la puerta de un portazo en cuanto ella metió los pies.

Se preguntó brevemente cómo se había metido ella en esa situación. ¿Qué había pasado con lo de mantener la calma?

Las rejillas ya le estaban echando aire caliente a la cara, pero sintió el frío de Albert cuando éste se sentó a su lado. Entonces se aventuró a hablar.

—Escucha, tal vez me haya precipitado…

—Ni una palabra, Candy.

Condujo con rapidez pero con cuidado por las calles desiertas. Ella se puso las manos en el regazo, sintiéndose como una colegiala a la puerta del director, y miró por el parabrisas.

Diez minutos después, estaban en Lincoln Park, el barrio elegante al norte de la ciudad, en una de las calles donde los edificios comerciales y de oficinas se entremezclaban con alguna urbanización residencial. Aparcó el coche en una explanada y dejó el motor encendido.

Cuando salió del coche y fue hacia el lado de Candy, ella ya había salido del coche. Nada más salir, Albert la empujó hacia una valla de construcción que rodeaba el edificio delante del cual habían aparcado. Los andamios y la maquinaria ocultaban la mayor parte del edificio gris de tres plantas.

Candy sabía que un edificio como aquél en esa zona valdría por lo menos dos millones de dólares.

Él, que estaba detrás, le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra le alzó la barbilla para que mirara el edificio que tenían delante. Su voz vibró con la tensión como una cuerda muy tirante, a punto de partirse.

—Soy el dueño de este edificio. Mi oficina estará en la planta baja; mi casa en los dos superiores. Te enviaré una copia de las escrituras a tu despacho mañana por la mañana con un mensajero.

Cuando él no continuó, sino que retiró la mano de la barbilla para colocársela en el hombro, con más suavidad esa vez, ella se volvió hacia él despacio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo mejor, bien consciente de lo cerca que estaban sus labios. Había llegado el momento de actuar como una persona mayor.

—Lo siento. No he debido decirte lo que te he dicho en casa; además, sabía que no era cierto cuando te lo he dicho.

Sus caras estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que su aliento le calentó la mejilla al hablar. Él no le retiró las manos de los hombros, y sin darse cuenta, ella le puso las manos en los brazos tranquilamente.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. De algún modo me sacas de mis casillas.

Ella miró hacia otro lado. Aquello era una locura. Estaba a punto de besar a un hombre de quien acababa de disculparse por haberlo acusado de ser un timador. Se volvió a mirarlo.

—Lo siento de veras, Andley.

—Una de estas veces me vas a llamar por mi nombre de pila —le dijo, y entonces sus labios se acercaron a los de ella.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, le deslizó las manos por los brazos hasta que sus manos enguantadas abrazaban su cuello al tiempo que le entregaba su boca. Aspiró su aliento y le atrapó el labio entre los suyos, mientras su deseo se vertía en él a través del beso.

La valla se movió un poco cuando se apoyaron sobre ella sin darse cuenta; un coche pasó y les pitó. Pero cada sensación fuera del beso le llegaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. El huracán de aquel beso, rugiendo entre ellos, era la única sensación que Candy sentía.

Sin dejar de besarla, Albert la agarró del cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, para continuar besándola y deslizándole la lengua por el cuello. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Candy era capaz de ver las estrellas del cielo.

—¡Eh!

Albert había conseguido desabotonarle el abrigo y meterle la mano por debajo de la camisa, algo que en su momento no la había molestado en absoluto. Pero entonces, al sentir que se le metía nieve por los pantalones, se mostró mucho menos entusiasta.

—Se me ha metido la nieve en el pantalón.

Se apartó un poco de él y empezó a saltar a la pata coja, pero como no pudo sacarse la nieve, se dio la vuelta y se bajó la cremallera y los pantalones hasta que consiguió librarse de los helados pedazos de hielo. Mientras se subía la cremallera, le pareció oír la risa de Albert.

—Como te estés riendo, Andley, vas a saber lo que es tener esto dentro de dos segundos.

Antes de que ella pudiera darse la vuelta, él la había abrazado por detrás.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —le dijo momentos después de darle la vuelta.

Ella lo empujó.

—Estábamos a punto de cometer un grave error.

Él le tiró de la bufanda, tratando de acercarla a él.

—No, no. De los dos, soy yo el sensato —Albert la empujó suavemente con las caderas—. Eres tú quien no es capaz de controlar sus impulsos.

—Tú eres el abogado —le dijo ella mientras se apartaba de sus labios y se preguntaba de dónde habría salido aquel repentino sentido de la responsabilidad—. Y yo la clienta.

—Tu tía abuela era mi clienta.

—Es lo mismo.

—De eso nada.

Pero Albert cedió. Dejó caer las manso y pegó la frente a la de ella.

—Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir —añadió él.

Candy se apartó de él y abrió la puerta del coche.

—Volvamos a casa de mi madre.

Cuando aparcó delante de la camioneta, ella esperó hasta que hubo apagado el motor para volverse hacia él.

—Mira, Andley —empezó a decir, y entonces se calló; no quería ser brusca en ese momento—. Agradezco que quieras ayudarme. De verdad, te lo agradezco mucho. Pero esto no va a funcionar.

—¿Qué parte?

Ella lo entendió inmediatamente. Su oferta para casarse con ella y lo que ocurría cuando estaban a menos de un metro de distancia eran dos cosas distintas. Desafortunadamente.

Cualquier parte.

Él emitió un sentido suspiro.

—No quiero que renuncies a la herencia de Elroy.

—No voy a hacerlo —ella se echó a reír y vio que él sonreía—. No quería saber nada al principio, pero… lo reconozco, he cambiado de opinión. Si la tía abuela Elroy quiso ponerme unas cuantas locuras en su testamento, estoy dispuesta a ser yo también un poco loca.

Él le puso la mano en la rodilla y le dio un apretón.

—No creo que eso te cueste mucho trabajo.

—Pero mi locura sólo llega hasta cierto punto. Encontraré a alguien con quien casarme, pero será alguien que no… —su voz se fue apagando.

La mano de Albert fue subiéndole por el muslo, y Candy sintió que vibraba con su caricia.

—¿Que no te atraiga así? —le dijo sonriéndole de pronto.

—Tal vez te sorprenda escuchar esto, Andley, pero si no me meto en la cama con cada hombre que me atrae, tampoco voy a casarme así como así.

Abrió la puerta y salió del coche.

—No me extraña en absoluto. La mayor parte estarán muertos de miedo después de sacar tu genio.

—Adulador.

—Bueno, prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería —le dijo él de pronto en tono serio mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Si decides hacer algo me lo cuentas, y luego quiero que te tomes veinticuatro horas para pensártelo. Tienes algo de tiempo.

Acababa de rechazarlo, y él seguía mirando por ella. Una sensación cálida y dulce se alojó en su interior. Metió medio cuerpo en el coche y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres un buen hombre, Albert Andley —le susurró al oído.

Él le revolvió el cabello con afecto.

Candy cerró la puerta del coche y avanzó por el camino hasta la puerta de la casa de su madre, donde se volvió y agitó la mano. Él hizo lo mismo antes de arrancar y marcharse.

_¡Un buen hombre.! Un buen hombre , ¡su abuela!_

Dos semanas después, Candy habría pagado mil dólares por retirar esas palabras. Un buen hombre. ¡Qué va! Y ella que había pensado que Albert Andley estaba al cuidado de ella. Demasiado confiada, eso era lo que le pasaba. Aquel hombre la estaba volviendo loca. Otras dos semanas de tonterías y acabaría pidiendo que le pusieran una camisa de fuerza.

Tres días después de que Albert cenara en casa de su madre, Candy le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador del despacho. En pocas palabras, le había dicho que había quedado con uno de los compañeros de trabajo de su hermano en celebrar un matrimonio que acabaría amigablemente en divorcio.

La parte de la que se arrepentía era de haber mencionado el nombre del compañero en cuestión.

A las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente, había llegado un mensajero a su despacho con un sobre que contenía dos hojas. La primera era una nota de Albert. La segunda una hoja de antecedentes penales.

_Tal vez quieras pensártelo dos veces antes de casarte con este tipo. No creo que Susannah te dé el visto bueno para que te cases con alguien que tiene antecedentes, aunque sólo sea temporalmente._

_Albert_

Después de llamar a su hermano para decirle cuatro cosas, había decidido buscar a otra persona; aunque la tentación de seguir adelante con lo planeado, aunque sólo fuera por darle en las narices a su ángel de la guarda, fue muy grande.

Pero como no era tan obstinada, continuó buscando. Incluso llegó a sentir agradecimiento hacia Albert. Estaba claro que se preocupaba por ella.

Pero cuando le dejó otro mensaje, tuvo cuidado de no dar el nombre de su siguiente candidato. No tenía sentido que Albert Andley pensara que tenía derecho a vetar cada posible pretendiente.

Pero debería haber sabido que eso no lo detendría. ¿Cómo adivinar lo entrometido que podía llegar a ser un abogado? Resultó que Albert llamó a su madre y consiguió sonsacarle el nombre del candidato en cuestión.

Esa vez, su nota llegó con una cinta de vídeo envuelta en papel de estraza.

_Pasar de ex presidiarios a ex estrellas del porno no es necesariamente un paso en la dirección adecuada. ¿Estás segura de que tienes buen ojo para la gente? Aunque la verdad es que la película consiguió cuatro estrellas en la revista mensual de cine para adultos._

_Albert._

Llegado ese momento, dejó de dejarle mensajes en el contestador. Sin embargo, él ya estaba sobre aviso. Después de enterarse de lo mal que había elegido las dos primeras veces, su familia empezó a conspirar con Albert a espaldas suyas. A pesar de que ella les había rogado que hicieran lo contrario, descubrió que habían empezado a llamarlo para que comprobara el pasado de todos los candidatos que iba encontrando.

Dos semanas de aquella locura le parecieron suficientes. Candy llamó a la puerta de su oficina con una nota arrugada en la mano.

—¡Andley! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Candy le puso la nota arrugada delante de la cara.

—¿Qué significa esto? —le preguntó muy enfadada.

—Buenas noches, Candy —le dijo él mientras la invitaba a pasar; cuando ella lo ignoró, él le echó un vistazo a la nota—. Creo que dice: _«Estás de broma, ¿no? Albert»._

—No evites la pregunta —le plantó un dedo en el pecho—. ¿Qué tiene de malo Archibald Cornwell?

—Nada en absoluto —en cuanto vio la sonrisilla de suficiencia de Candy, Albert continuó hablando—. A no ser que estés a favor de la bigamia.

—¿Está casado? —Como si la hubieran pinchado, Candy se desinfló como un globo—. ¿Desde cuándo es tan difícil encontrar a un hombre normal que quiera casarse por dinero?

—No sé decirte. Pero, ¿te parece que entremos? Me estoy quedando helado.

Lo miró de arriba abajo y vio que llevaba unos vaqueros, una camisa de algodón blanca y que estaba descalzo. Tenía el cabello despeinado y las gafas enganchadas en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—El viernes es un día más relajado en el despacho, incluso para mí —le dijo Albert, adivinándole el pensamiento.

Entró en el vestíbulo, evitando pasar cerca de él, y cuando Albert cerró la puerta la luz se hizo más tenue. Al final del pasillo vio una puerta de donde salía luz y pensó que seguramente sería su despacho. El resto del edificio parecía cerrado para el fin de semana.

—Te ofrecería un café, pero mi secretaria se ha marchado hasta el lunes y lo deja todo cerrado. Sólo deja café descafeinado porque estoy muy irritable al día siguiente si me paso la noche tomando café de verdad.

En su despacho, Candy se sentó en la silla enfrente de él.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir esto si no haces más que cargarte a todos mis candidatos? Mi familia y tú. Sois unos traidores —se quedó mirando al techo.

—Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que no acabas casándote con un asesino en serie o algo peor.

—Sí, claro.

—Además, siempre hay otra opción, ¿sabes?

Ella rotó la cabeza y acabó mirándolo. Albert estaba leyendo un documento y la ignoraba con gesto exagerado.

—No pienso casarme contigo.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Y te hace falta un corte de pelo —le dijo al ver lo largo que tenía el flequillo.

—Sí, querida.

—Ay, cállate.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Cuando un reloj dio la hora, Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de hambre y se preguntó cuándo había hecho su última comida.

—Me marcho —dijo pasado un momento—. Necesito comer algo en condiciones. Hace por lo menos tres días que no como nada.

Cuando él levantó la vista, ella vio que estaba ojeroso, como si hubiera trabajado demasiado.

—Si te esperas un poco, me voy contigo —sonrió, y el corazón le dio un vuelco—. A cenar, claro.

—No, gracias —dijo, sabiendo que su respuesta le haría daño, pero queriendo poner límites—. Ya estás bastante metido en mi vida.

—Como quieras.

A la puerta del despacho, Candy se detuvo, acostumbrada a su sermón de despedida.

—No hagas nada precipitado, Candy. Estaremos vigilándote.

—Seguro —murmuró entre dientes.

En el camino de regreso a casa, se paró en un restaurante chino para llevarse algo de cenar.

A las dos de la madrugada, sentada en la cama, intentaba concentrarse en la lectura de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en su problema. Tenía que encontrar una solución para ello sin recurrir a la ayuda de Albert Andley.

Se despertó al amanecer, cansada e inquieta. Incluso sus sueños conspiraban en contra suya: sueños llenos de imágenes eróticas de Albert, cuyas manos la acariciaban por todas partes, con caricias apasionadas, o leves como el roce de una pluma sobre sus pies. Sofocada e irritada, Candy se levantó con un único pensamiento en mente: la conclusión inevitable.

Y qué mejor que hacer las cosas lo antes posible. El nuevo día la urgía a aprovechar el tiempo.

Llamó a la puerta de Albert por segunda vez en las últimas doce horas.

Él le abrió la puerta. Estaba descalzo, pero esa vez sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de chándal. Apartó la mirada de su torso desnudo y sin decir nada le pasó una caja tan pesada que Albert estuvo a punto de tambalearse.

Estaba medio dormido. Quiso decir algo, pero no logró articular palabra. Mucho mejor, pensaba Candy. Así empezaría poniendo sus condiciones.

—Vamos a dejar unas cuantas cosas muy claras. Pero primero quiero sacarlo todo; tengo más cajas en la camioneta.

Y dicho eso, Candy pasó delante de él y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

* * *

**Aquí va este capítulo dedicado para ti** :MiluxD y Lu de Andrew

Un saludo a cada una de ustedes.

Josie

Patty

Rose Grandchester

Letitandrew

Guest

Nadia M. de Andrew

Patty Castillo

Sarah Lisa

Lady Susi

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia,

**Lizvet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Café. Necesitaba café. Litros de café. O tal vez una vía intravenosa enganchada a una bolsa de café de Colombia.

Tal vez siguiera medio dormido. Le había echado un vistazo a su reloj despertador antes de salir dando tumbos de su dormitorio para ir a ver quién llamaba a su puerta con tanta insistencia. Si no estaba alucinando, cosa de la que todavía no estaba seguro, eran las siete menos cuarto de la mañana del sábado.

En la cocina, aturdido por el sueño, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo con esa caja, una caja tan pesada, en las manos. Finalmente, la dejó caer al suelo. La caja aterrizó con un golpe seco. Bien. No parecía que se hubiera roto nada.

Tenía los pies helados; allí abajo hacía frío. Puso la cafetera, y al poco rato el aroma del café lo resucitó un poco. Lo mejor sería ir a por unos calcetines; y de paso no sería mala idea ponerse algo encima también.

Subió corriendo al piso superior y entró en su habitación, donde inmediatamente, como un cazador que avista a su presa, vio la cama sin hacer.

—Ah, mi cama…

Se puso unos calcetines y una sudadera aún más vieja que los pantalones y se tiró encima de la cama; se echó la sábana por los hombros y metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Dos segundos después, algo duro lo empujó en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y entonces algo lo tocó en el trasero un momento antes de que el colchón cediera bajo algo pesado y un morro frío y húmedo se metiera debajo de su axila.

Le echó un brazo al monstruo peludo y forcejeó con él para controlarlo.

—¡Elwood! ¡Bájate!

Albert aspiró hondo después de que su perro de sesenta kilos de peso utilizara su estómago de trampolín para bajarse al suelo.

—Arriba, letrado —una voz alegre resonó a su lado.

Empezó a recordar. Ya sabía quién le había llevado el perro hasta la cama. Alguien lo agarró de los dedos de un pie que sobresalía bajo las sábanas y pegó un tirón.

—Déjame —murmuró mientras se agarraba al almohadón que le cubría la cabeza.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir, y se había quedado trabajando hasta que había empezado a ver doble. Suponía que debía de haber dormido más o menos una hora y media cuando aquella pesadilla había comenzado. Ella le retiró la sábana de un tirón. El por qué había podido pensar alguna vez que esa mujer lo atraía era un misterio. Era la fuente de todo mal. Y lo estaba despertando. ¡Diantres!

Abrió un ojo y vio el trasero de Candy saliendo de su dormitorio. Eso fue suficiente para despertarlo del todo.

De vuelta en su nuevo dormitorio, al menos durante los seis meses siguientes, Candy cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Aunque estuviera totalmente vestido con aquel chándal viejo, sólo de verlo allí en la cama se imaginaba metiéndose con él debajo de las sábanas. Desde luego aquello iba a ser más duro de lo que había imaginado.

Aspiró hondo, se plantó frente a la puerta y se puso derecha. Entonces salió al pasillo.

—¿Dónde has puesto mis papeles, Andley? —empezó a chillar antes de ver que salía en ese momento de su dormitorio.

Arrastrando los pies un poco, Albert bajó las escaleras sin mirarla siquiera.

—En la cocina —hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la parte trasera de la casa—. En la caja. Café.

—No tienes buen despertar, ¿eh? —le dijo ella al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras detrás de él haciendo un ruido infernal con sus pesadas botas.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, salió afuera a sacar más cosas de su camioneta. Cuando volvió a entrar, Albert estaba al pie de las escaleras con su caja en una mano y una taza de café en la otra.

—Estupendo. Súbemela, ¿quieres?

A la puerta de su habitación dejó caer lo que llevaba en la mano y le quitó a Albert la caja de las manos. Entonces empujó las cajas hasta lo que le pareció la puerta de un ropero.

—Cálzate. Hay más en la camioneta.

La siguió con la mirada mientras ella salía de la habitación. Aletargado, se dirigió hacia ella.

—Dime que Kuki no está esperando en la camioneta con esas cajas. Por favor.

—¿Crees que te pediría ayuda si así fuera? —le llegaron sus palabras desde el vestíbulo—. Esto fue idea tuya, Andley. Por lo menos podrías echarme una mano.

¿Y así era como pedía ayuda esa mujer? No era de extrañar que se sintiera como un Volkswagen aplastado por una apisonadora.

Aunque en una ocasión lo perdió y volvió a encontrarlo en la cocina tomando un poco más de café, no había traído tanto como para que el trabajo de sacar las cosas del coche pudiera durar más de media hora.

Cuando terminaron de subir las últimas cajas a su dormitorio, Albert se tumbó en su cama de matrimonio y emitió un sonoro gemido. Dos segundos después, Elwood entró en la habitación y saltó al lado de su amo, dando vueltas hasta que se acomodó junto a él. Candy se quitó el abrigo de plumón y lo colgó en el pomo de la puerta.

—Creo que he dicho algo de unas reglas básicas al entrar, ¿no? —dijo mientras sacaba prendas de ropa de las cajas y empezaba a guardarlas en los cajones de los armarios—. Regla número uno: ni tú ni tu perro sois bien recibidos en mi cama.

—Por favor, Candy. Estamos exhaustos —le dijo sin moverse de la cama, donde estaba tirado como un guiñapo; el perro la miró y babeó un poco.

—Deberías hacer más ejercicio.

No era el momento de mostrarse comprensiva.

—Es una mujer cruel, Elwood, muy cruel —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Elwood asintió y babeó un poco más.

—Andley.

Una advertencia.

El se puso de lado y se apoyó sobre un codo. Tenía el pelo revuelto, de un dorado profundo a la suave luz de la mañana.

—Puedes poner todas las reglas que quieras. Eso no va a variar el hecho de que cada vez que estamos juntos en una habitación más de cinco minutos nos deseamos.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a tener que comportarnos como dos adultos, ¿no crees? —estiró un suéter, lo dobló y lo colocó sobre un montón—. Además, puedes querer lo que te apetezca, pero no hagas nada —cerró un cajón y fue a por otra caja—Estaremos casados en papel, pero nada más. Cada uno hará su colada y se preparará su comida, y nos molestaremos lo menos posible. Tal vez así consigamos soportar esta farsa sin llegar a las manos.

Se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído al perro:

—También es muy estricta.

—Esto no es una broma, Andley —se volvió hacia él y se quedó de piedra al verse allí con ellos dos en la habitación, e imaginando los seis meses siguientes.

Lo que imaginó la dejó anonadada, y tuvo que sentarse en una caja.

—No sé qué estaba pensando. Esto nunca va a funcionar.

En un segundo se había levantado de la cama y le silbaba al perro para que lo siguiera.

—Claro que sí. No abandones ahora que por fin has hecho lo correcto —al pasar junto a ella, le revolvió el cabello como habría hecho un hermano mayor—. Bromas aparte, me alegro de que estés aquí. Deja que me dé una ducha y podremos marcharnos.

Ella se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Marcharse?

—¿Adonde vamos?

—A casarnos, claro está —Albert se detuvo a la puerta y sonrió—. A no ser que quieras alargar todo esto, en cuyo caso prefiero volver a meterme en la cama y dormir un par de horas más.

No, no quería alargar nada. Pero aun así… ¿Ese mismo día? ¿Estaría casada con ese hombre cuando se pusiera el sol? Las vagas punzadas de nerviosismo en el estómago se convirtieron en náuseas sólo de pensarlo. Estaba totalmente loca.

—¿No tenemos que hacernos análisis de sangre ni nada? —le preguntó, pasando del pánico a las ganas de correr al cuarto de baño a vomitar.

—En Wisconsin no. Podemos estar allí en dos horas.

Y dicho eso se largó. El perro lo siguió, pero entonces entró otra vez corriendo en la habitación para olisquear a Candy por última vez antes de darle un lametón en la cara.

No era así como ella había imaginado su vida: casarse con un extraño en un par de horas con la cara llena de baba de perro.

—Estoy en deuda contigo, tía Elroy —dijo dirigiéndose al techo—. Si ninguno de nosotros consigue llegar al cielo, te voy a hacer sufrir por esto de algún modo.

En la autovía A94, tras una breve batalla por elegir emisora de radio que acabó en tregua, conformándose los dos con escuchar la emisora NPR en lugar de la de rock o la de música clásica, Candy se acomodó en el asiento y trató de relajarse. Y parecía que Albert también, puesto que en ese momento iba silbando una alegre melodía al tiempo que transcurrían por la carretera con elegancia.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento con todo esto? —le preguntó ella pasado un momento, antes de quitarse los zapatos y de apoyar los pies en el salpicadero; cuando él la miró con expresión ceñuda, ella protestó—. Vamos, me he quitado los zapatos.

—Pero ten cuidado.

—¿Entonces qué?

Lo estaba presionando para que le diera una respuesta que no estaba segura de querer oír pero que no podía resistirse a preguntar. Como rascarse una picadura de mosquito hasta hacerse sangre. Ella le diría algo sincero.

—Sé que estoy de muy mal humor hoy. ¿Pero por qué tú no lo estás?

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera—. Se ve que esa casa es para ti, que estás a gusto allí. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que eso ocurra.

—Bien. Eres mi ángel de la guarda —dijo con sorna.

—O tal vez me esté arriesgando.

—¿A qué? —le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—Por mucho que quiera encerrarte por tu propio bien, me atraes —vio que flexionaba los dedos que agarraban el volante e ignoró los temblores que la recorrieron—. Eres una mujer inteligente, bella e interesante. Tal vez dentro de seis meses decidamos que todo esto no fue tal locura, después de todo. Algunas veces, un buen matrimonio puede estar basado en términos menos prometedores.

—¿A uno puede caerle un rayo estando en un vehículo en movimiento? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Porque ésa es la probabilidad que me creo que tenemos de que esto funcione.

—Bueno, yo desde luego no he logrado dar con la mujer adecuada escogiendo entre las que me gustaban —le dijo con cierta amargura—. Tal vez esté mejor con una mujer a la que tenga que arrastrar al altar que con una que esté deseosa de casarse con mi cuenta corriente.

¿Pero por qué eso lo molestó? Supuso que era una especie de elogio, contrastándola positivamente con una cazafortunas. Pero se puso las gafas de sol y fingió que no lo hacía para ocultar alguna expresión dolida en la mirada.

—¿Te han engañado alguna vez, no? —le dijo descuidadamente.

—¿Y no nos ha pasado a todos? —le preguntó mientras se pasaba al carril derecho.

—Es más fácil no dejar que nadie se acerque demasiado —contestó sin pensar, recitando lo que había sido su lema desde que se había dado cuenta de que al novio que tuvo durante el doctorado le interesaban más las oportunidades profesionales de un proyecto de construcción que ella; ignoró la mirada de Albert y se fijó en el área de descanso que tenían delante—. Has parado en el momento adecuado. Necesito ir a orinar.

—No hace falta que lo anuncies —aparcó el coche—. Cinco minutos.

—¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? ¿Irme de compras?

Salió del coche y corrió hacia el edificio, saltando por el camino para evitar pisar los charcos. Albert la siguió más despacio.

Cuando volvió al coche, él estaba ya sentado al volante y dando una cabezada. El ruido de la puerta lo despertó, y después de mirarla arrancó el motor, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Piensa lo que quieras —le dijo ella, aunque él no había dicho nada—. Me gusta hacer turismo —añadió mientras se ponía su gorra de béisbol nueva en la que decía Yo Amo Wisconsin, se la calaba bien y echaba todo el asiento para atrás.

Ella se había ofrecido a conducir. Además, la conversación estaba pasando a un terreno demasiado serio para ella.

El la despertó cuando estaban entrando en el aparcamiento de un juzgado. Se quitó la gorra y la goma de pelo y se peinó con los dedos, tratando de controlar sus rizos de algún modo. Pensó en pintarse los labios, pero rechazó la idea de inmediato. ¿Por qué hacer de aquello otra cosa que no fuera el paso final de un trato?

Una hora después, estaba casada.

Mirando al hombre que acababa de jurar delante de quien podría haber sido el presidente de la federación de caza y pesca amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separara, se sintió temblorosa y a punto de llorar.

—Felicidades —les dijo el hombre, dándoles la mano primero a ella y luego a él.

—Gracias —contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Albert terminaba de firmar unos papeles, Candy salió afuera y marcó el número del móvil de su madre. Jamás se alegró tanto de que le saliera el buzón de voz. No había alegría que compartir en un momento como aquél.

Él salió y se acercó a ella cuando ella estaba colgando. Allí, delante del juzgado, se quedaron un momento apreciando el desnudo paisaje invernal. Ninguno de ellos habló durante por lo menos un minuto.

—No hago más que pensar en lo decepcionados que estarán conmigo —le dijo por fin—. Mis padres se casaron por amor, en contra de todos, porque no había nada en el mundo que desearan más que unir sus vidas —hizo una pausa—. De algún modo, esto no me parece bien —Candy suspiró e intentó aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Quieres que conduzca a la vuelta?

Como si supiera que necesitaba distraerse, él accedió inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto —le dijo, sin acompañar sus palabras de ninguna advertencia sobre cómo conducir el elegante automóvil—. No me vendría mal dormir un poco.

En el coche, una vez que se habían abrochado el cinturón, ella decidió que era mejor advertirle.

—¿Sabes?, mañana por la noche nos espera mi familia a cenar.

—Pues claro —se acercó a ella y le retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara—. No te preocupes. Lo entenderán. Saben por qué estás haciendo esto. Sólo es un medio para alcanzar un fin —entonces se tumbó en el asiento y se durmió.

—Un medio para alcanzar un fin. Claro.

De repente, estaba deseosa de llegar a casa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que para ella su casa seguía siendo su apartamento, hizo una mueca y pisó el acelerador. En los meses siguientes, pasaría mucho tiempo en el despacho. Cualquier cosa que la mantuviera alejada de su nueva casa.

Tres horas después, Candy estaba deseando tener algo que hacer o algún sitio adonde ir; cualquier cosa para alejarse de ese hombre.

—No sé por qué le das tanta importancia —dijo mientras salía del coche en el patio de entrada de la casa de la tía abuela Elroy—. Ni que hubiera tenido un golpe o algo así. Tu precioso vehículo no tiene ni un arañazo.

Albert dio la vuelta al coche rápidamente y le quitó las llaves de la mano.

—No se trata de eso. ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que es despertarse en medio de una persecución a toda velocidad?

—No exageres, Andley, no te sienta bien —le dijo, repitiéndole lo mismo que le había dicho él a ella—. Cuando tú te despertaste yo ya había parado. Y sólo es una multa por exceso de velocidad. Deja de quejarte.

—¿Quejarme? Desde luego tú…

Ella vio que abría la boca, pero que no le salía nada. Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para sacar el bolso del coche. Si quería amargarse por una multa, era su problema. Ya se había disculpado varias veces en el coche, de modo que no quería hablar más del tema.

Al incorporarse, vio algo por el rabillo del ojo; pero tardó demasiado en reaccionar. Alguien había retirado un buen puñado de nieve de la capota del coche, y Albert no estaba a la vista.

La bola de nieve le pegó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y una explosión de frío le bajó por el cuello, por las orejas, por el pelo.

—Serás… —se volvió y lo vio allí de pie, riéndose como un bobo.

—Eso por la multa de velocidad —le dijo él.

Candy, que se había criado con tres hermanos, sólo veía un blanco en Albert.

Echó a correr hacia el otro lado del coche incluso antes de que el trozo de nieve que había quitado de la capota del coche le diera a Albert en la boca. De camino recogió más nieve y se preparó para el lanzamiento siguiente.

La batalla continuó durante unos minutos. Hubo grandes pérdidas en ambas facciones, hasta que Candy pensó que parecían dos muñecos de nieve persiguiéndose alrededor del coche. Después de un tiro particularmente encarnizado al enemigo, corrió hacia la puerta, esperando poder entrar antes de que Albert consiguiera retirarse la nieve de los ojos. Pero sólo consiguió avanzar tres pasos por el camino antes de resbalarse con el hielo del suelo y de pegarse un batacazo contra el suelo.

Al momento, Albert estaba a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Menos mal que llevaba los guantes; si no, me habría herido las manos —apoyó las manos contra el suelo v se preparó para levantarse, pero el dolor del tobillo la dejó sin aliento—. ¡Ay!

—Déjame ver.

Él se quitó los guantes y le tocó el tobillo a ver cómo lo tenía.

—Dame la mano, ¿quieres?

Candy apoyó el pie bueno en el suelo y se incorporó. Rápidamente él la agarró para que no volviera a caerse y para que se apoyara en él. Entonces Candy avanzó un poco y volvió a sisear al sentir el fuerte dolor.

—Espera, te voy a llevar en brazos.

—Estoy bien.

—Candy, no seas ridícula. No deberías ni siquiera apoyar ese tobillo —empezó a decir.

—Tú ayúdame a caminar.

—Candy.

—Mira, Andley —le dijo con más dureza de la que habría querido.

El tobillo le latía. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y vio que él la miraba con preocupación. Intentó hablarle con más suavidad, pero sentía tanta vergüenza…

—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero no pienso permitir que crucemos juntos la puerta, conmigo en brazos.

El se quedó pasmado. Incluso intentando ser amable, Candy había conseguido ofenderlo. Sin decir nada, le echó un brazo a la espalda y con el otro la agarró del codo para acompañarla hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro, Candy le dio las gracias y subió cojeando hasta su dormitorio. Lo único que quería hacer era tumbarse un rato a dormir. Digamos unos seis meses o así.

Al pie de las escaleras, Albert la observaba con las manos en los bolsillos, ahogando el deseo de correr hasta ella, de levantarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama; preferiblemente a la suya.

Incluso con dolor, y había visto que era de verdad por lo pálida que estaba, prefería sufrir que aceptar la más mínima ayuda por su parte. Ni siquiera el día que se había casado con él.

Albert no era tonto. Sabía que su matrimonio sólo valdría para que Candy cumpliera las condiciones del testamento de su tía abuela, y que ella contaría los días que faltaban para poder presentar los papeles del divorcio.

Albert había estado a punto de llegar al altar en dos ocasiones anteriormente. Cada vez que había hecho una proposición de matrimonio, había sido a una mujer que le había parecido de lo más apropiada para él. Y, pensándolo bien, sus conversaciones con ambas mujeres en relación al matrimonio habían sido más que una proposición de matrimonio, una especificación de las condiciones de un contrato. Los compromisos negociados le habían satisfecho en ese momento porque le habían parecido el camino más seguro; un camino sin sobresaltos.

Más adelante, había empezado a preguntarse si el origen de su infelicidad naciera tal vez del hecho de que la falta de sorpresa resultaba ser algo aburrido. Y el pensar en toda una vida de corteses relaciones con su esposa sólo le había dado ganas de bostezar.

Cuando se había dado cuenta de que sus prometidas lo veían como un suculento trofeo, y desde luego no como a una persona por la que sintieran amor, romper había sido fácil; sobre todo cuando hablaba de su deseo de tener hijos y descubría que su prometida en cuestión veía a los niños como un obstáculo para disfrutar de la vida. Ninguna de ella había tenido la intención de sufrir la inconveniencia de un embarazo; menos aún de dos o tres. Al principio las dos se habían tomado a mal la ruptura, pero tras unos días ambas mujeres habían continuado con su aplomo habitual y rápidamente habían centrado su interés en otros objetivos.

Albert estaba convencido de que la idea que había tenido hasta entonces sobre su mujer ideal era errónea.

Y por esa razón había decidido lanzarse a la aventura de aquella farsa con Candy White. La otra era que Candy lo atraía de un modo instintivo y sexual, de manera que cada vez que la veía su cuerpo despertaba a la \ida.

Además, Candy no consideraba que el matrimonio con Albert fuera un privilegio de ningún tipo. Él sabía que se había casado con él porque así lo había dicho el testamento de la tía Elroy, y no por su dinero o su posición.

Después de los dos desastres con sus prometidas anteriores, Albert estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con cierta cautela y a ver qué clase de relación se desarrollaba entre él y Candy.

¿Quién podría decir? Tal vez en seis meses veían que se llevaban muy bien, y Candy decidía que continuar juntos sería lo mejor para los dos.

Y si en el entretanto conseguía llevarse a Candy, a la bella y sensual Candy, a la cama para consumar su matrimonio, mejor que mejor.

Albert se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café, la solución a todos sus problemas, y recordó la cara de Candy cuando le había dicho que no quería que cruzara el umbral de la puerta con ella en brazos.

Como si él lo hubiera dicho en ese sentido. ¿Y quién habría pensado que a la señorita White le importaban esas tradiciones? ¡Qué melodramática!

Sólo porque estuviera dispuesto a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas entre ellos no significaba que fuera a ponerse todo romántico con ella. Entrar en casa con ella en brazos… ¡Por favor!

Con una taza de café en la mano, Albert subió las escaleras con la intención de continuar la conversación sobre las reglas de convivencia; aunque esa vez sería él quien dejara claras algunas instrucciones.

Para empezar, cuando él se ofreciera a ayudarla, ella no debía interpretarlo como un gesto romántico.

A la entrada de la habitación de Candy, cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta con decisión, detuvo la mano a medio camino al notar que no se oía ningún ruido.

—¿Candy?

Pero Candy no respondió a su suave llamada. Preocupado ya de que se hubiera caído al suelo o de que se hubiera dado otro golpe, Albert empujó un poco la puerta y se asomó.

Candy sólo había conseguido quitarse las botas antes de desplomarse encima de la cama, totalmente vestida. La llamó de nuevo, pero ella no se movió. Albert salió de la habitación y al rato regresó con una manta fina y suave y la tapó con cuidado. Entonces se quedó mirándola un momento. Su tez, normalmente rosada, estaba pálida y parecía angustiada, como si ni siquiera el sueño fuera suficiente para relajarla del todo.

En un solo día se había mudado de casa, se había casado, la había parado la policía y se había caído y lastimado el tobillo. Sin duda había sido un día muy completo.

Hizo una pausa a la puerta, preguntándose si podría hacer algo más por ella. Se dijo que no había más que hacer y terminó de cerrarla con cuidado. Cuando iba por el pasillo pensó que lo que había hecho podría considerarse como un gesto romántico; y la idea lo sorprendió.

—No —murmuró en voz alta, aunque sin demasiado convencimiento.

El no era un hombre romántico.

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA,

LIZVET


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Veinticuatro horas después, Candy se dio la vuelta en la cama, donde parecía llevar casi todo el fin de semana. Llevaba veinticuatro horas acordándose de Albert Andley y de sus antepasados.

Maldito Albert y sus gestos románticos.

Si no tenía cuidado, empezaría a ablandarse un poco cada vez que él tuviera con ella un detalle dulce, hasta que acabara perdiendo la cabeza y se abalanzara encima de él, para poder hacer con él exactamente lo que le apetecía.

Esa noche había estado muy cerca de hacer algo así, y aún le quedaban ciento setenta y nueve días de convivencia con Albert.

Cuando se había despertado en la habitación a oscuras la noche anterior, sin saber bien dónde estaba, y por fin había conseguido encender la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla, había visto una venda elástica allí junto a la lámpara.

No hacia falta ser un genio para saber quién la había dejado allí. Lo cual también explicaba la suave manta con que estaba tapada.

Bajó las escaleras cojeando y agarrándose al pasamanos, y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en poder entrar en una habitación sin preguntarse si se encontraría con Albert esperándola.

Seguramente nunca, pensaba con una sonrisa de pesar al tiempo que decidía que compraría un calendario para marcar con una equis los días que pasaban.

En la cocina, fue a la nevera, esperando sin demasiada esperanza encontrar alguna bebida de cola en la nevera. Pegada a una botella nueva de cola light, había encontrado una nota de Albert.

_Me voy un rato al despacho. Hay hielo de sobra en el congelador. Púntelo en el tobillo para que te baje la hinchazón. Si ves algo que te apetece en la cocina, ya sabes. Ya irás a comprar en otro momento._

_Albert_

_P.D.: hay infusiones en la despensa._

Sin saber por qué, retiró la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo en lugar de tirarla. Cuando abrió la despensa para sacar un vaso en el que servirse la cola, se echó a reír al ver otra nota de Albert. _Lo digo en serio. Tómate una infusión_, decía la segunda nota pegada en uno de los vasos, y que ella se guardó también en el bolsillo.

Con el vaso de cola fría, una bolsa de hielo y una de patatas fritas, pensó en pasar el resto de la noche leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio. Al ver las empinadas escaleras que la llevaban a su dormitorio, y con todo lo que llevaba en la mano, cambió de opinión.

Quince minutos después, estaba en la biblioteca con el refresco cerca sobre una pequeña mesa, el pie apoyado encima de un taburete forrado en tela y la bolsa de hielo encima del tobillo.

Al ver que los troncos estaban preparados en la chimenea, sólo había tenido que encender la barra de combustible. En el regazo tenía una copia de pasta dura de la novela de Jane Austen que había encontrado en las estanterías, donde los libros estaban colocados en orden alfabético.

Pasó una velada encantadora, inmersa en el empeño de las hermanas de Elizabeth Bennet para casarse y el de la propia Elizabeth de que los miembros de su familia no hicieran el ridículo en público. Candy pensaba que Elizabeth tenía razón en insistir en su orgullo, aunque sabía que ella no habría sido capaz de dominarse de tal modo ante las insistentes pullas del señor Darcy ni las estupideces del señor Collins. También le parecía que el señor Darcy era bastante tonto por sus prejuicios con la familia de Elizabeth y su falta de títulos.

Cuando empezó a sentir sueño, fue a la cocina a dejar el vaso y la bolsa de patatas y a tirar el hielo deshecho al fregadero, antes de subir despacio las escaleras para acostarse.

Se había quedado dormida rápidamente, consiguiendo eludir todos los pensamientos sobre Albert Andley y la revolución que su matrimonio con él causaría en la cena familiar del día siguiente. Se había despertado cuando Albert había llegado a casa, según el despertador de la mesilla, a las tres de la madrugada. Por un momento, se había preguntado si él se sentiría tan incómodo en esa casa como lo estaba ella.

Si ése era el caso, le pesaba lo que había hecho. Tal vez se enfadara con él a ratos, pero no quería que él se sintiera infeliz. Antes de empezar a preguntarse por qué su infelicidad podría significar mucho para ella, Candy se había recordado con dureza que si Andley se sentía infeliz, tal vez quisiera divorciarse antes de tiempo, con lo cual ella perdería la oportunidad de hacer de aquella casa su hogar.

Esa era la única razón por la que la preocupaba Andley; por una razón puramente práctica.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo era la mañana de su primer día como señora de Albert Andley. Claro que no pensaba hacer uso de su nombre, ya que en medio año volvería a ser la señorita White. Consiguió salir de la cama y darse una ducha sin tambalearse demasiado.

Sólo después de bajar a la cocina a preparar café y ver que no aparecía un hombre malhumorado y adormilado en busca de su café, tuvo que reconocer lo obvio. O bien Albert había vuelto a casa brevemente la noche anterior y se había vuelto a marchar para pasar la noche en otro sitio, o bien había dormido unas cuantas horas y se había marchado antes de que ella se despertara.

Claro que ninguna de las dos cosas la molestaba. A lo mejor tenía novia, una o diez, y estaba durmiendo en casa de otra persona. O tal vez sólo quería cumplir las normas que ella le había dejado claras el día anterior. Después de todo, ella le había pedido que pasaran lo más posible el uno del otro.

Candy se pasó el resto del día dando vueltas por la casa con mucho cuidado. Exploró las habitaciones, examinó la instalación eléctrica y las cañerías, calculó a ojo las medidas de cada habitación y empezó a hacer planes.

A media tarde, estaba llena de polvo, un poco emocionada y bastante enfadada. ¿Dónde estaba aquel hombre?

Entonces se quedó mirando el techo al final del pasillo, y le llamó la atención la trampilla en la que no se había fijado antes. Estaba segura que daba al ático, sólo que no llegaba al pomo, y según tenía el pie le daba miedo subirse a una silla. En realidad, pensaba, lo que le hacía falta era la ayuda de un compañero de piso dispuesto a abrirle la portezuela y bajarle la escalera correspondiente para que ella pudiera subir y echar un vistazo.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran las cuatro. Las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Donde demonios estaba? Tenían que salir en una hora para ir a casa de su madre. Miró con fastidio la trampilla del techo una vez más antes de volver a la pata coja a su dormitorio. Estaba segura de que tenía su número del móvil apuntado en un papel.

Cuando oyó la puerta de entrada, dejó la caja donde había estado buscando el número de Albert y se levantó para salir al pasillo e increparlo por algo.

Pero cuando se asomó y lo vio pasar en dirección a su dormitorio, se quedó boquiabierta. Albert debía de haberse pasado al menos las últimas horas del día en el gimnasio, ya que al llegar al final de las escaleras había empezado a quitarse la sudadera.

Ay, Dios. Quién podría haber adivinado que la camisa de vestir o la americana ocultaban una musculatura como la que acababa de ver. Candy sintió que un sonido de puro placer femenino brotaba de lo más profundo de su garganta, y supo que de haber habido otra mujer a su lado en ese momento, se habrían mirado y se habrían sonreído por pensar en lo mismo.

Mmm…

Cuando Albert se llevó las manos a la cinturilla del pantalón del chándal para quitárselo, Candy pensó que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

El clic de la puerta del dormitorio de Albert al cerrarse la sacó de su ensoñación. Cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu.

El hombre tenía un cuerpo de infarto. ¿Y qué? Sólo porque Albert tuviera el cuerpo como a ella más le gustaba; no uno de esos cuerpos de músculos exageradamente marcados, sino un cuerpo esbelto con cierta musculatura que demostraba que iba al gimnasio regularmente… « ¡Basta!». Sacudió la cabeza otra vez. Debía de estar contenta de que por lo menos él no la había pillado mirándolo.

Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, se abrió la del cuarto de Albert. Él asomó la cabeza, la miró y le sonrió.

—Será mejor que te arregles, señora Andley. Tenemos que salir dentro de poco si quieres que lleguemos a la cena a tiempo.

Le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta; segundos después, Candy oyó el ruido de la ducha.

Maldición. Al final la había pillado.

Se duchó y bajó cojeando al vestíbulo antes de que Albert se presentara, y se alegró de estar ya allí sin haber tenido que pedirle todavía ayuda. Estaba muy atractivo con unos pantalones vaqueros de un azul profundo y un suéter negro de cuello Perkins; su pelo rubio y sus brillantes ojos azules contrastaban con la ropa oscura.

Entonces se miró, sabiendo que se había vestido con una ropa casi idéntica a él, y murmuró algo entre dientes.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo.

Cuando le enrolló la bufanda al cuello y le puso el gorro de lana, se mordió la lengua para no decirle que llevaba vistiéndose desde los cinco años.

—Sólo he dicho que parecemos una de esas parejas que llevan camisetas que dicen: «Estoy con Ella» y «Estoy con Él».

Él se echó a reír y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza mientras salían afuera.

—No te preocupes, Candy. Te prometo que no voy a salir a comprar dos camisetas iguales —la agarró del codo con cuidado—. Venga, vamos a enfrentarnos a la multitud familiar.

En el coche los dos estaban en silencio. Al principio ella no decía nada porque no quería preguntarle dónde había pasado la noche y la mayor parte del día. Pero enseguida se quedó absorta pensando en sus hermanos y en su madre. A pesar de la preocupación que sentía, estaba segura de que contaba con su apoyo en un giro tan repentino de los acontecimientos. En el fondo, sabía que podría ir a su familia con cualquier cosa y que ellos la apoyarían en lo que necesitara.

Aun así, estaba nerviosa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de casa de su madre, contó los coches y vio que habían llegado los últimos.

—Estupendo. Nada mejor que quitárnoslo de encima lo antes posible.

—Deja de preocuparte. Todo irá bien —le dijo él mientras se volvía hacia el asiento trasero para sacar algo—. Toma. Sujétalas. Yo voy a salir para ayudarte.

Bajó la vista y pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Envueltas en papel fino y plateado, había dos o tres docenas de rosas.

—No quería traer regalos para todos para que no pensaran que quería hacerles chantaje emocional —arqueó las cejas y se encogió de hombros—. De modo que decidí comprar estas flores sólo para tu madre.

—Gracias por pensar en ella —le dijo en voz baja.

Cuando su madre les abrió la puerta sola, Candy entendió que debía de haber instruido a sus hermanos para que no fueran corriendo a decirle nada. Le pasó las flores a Albert sin mirarlo y se abrazó a su madre, que la abrazó a su vez con fuerza. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro fuerte de Susannah hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de llorar lo que no había llorado la mañana anterior en la puerta del juzgado.

Se incorporó y esbozó una sonrisa superficial. Los ojos de su madre le dijeron que no estaba engañando a nadie, pero Susannah le devolvió la sonrisa, agarró a su hija del mentón y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Todo irá bien, hija mía —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, antes de volverse hacia el hombre que esperaba junto a su hija—. Albert, querido, bienvenido a la familia.

—Gracias, Susannah —le contestó con gravedad; entonces le pasó el ramo, que fue ignorado momentáneamente en favor del abrazo que le dio la mujer.

Candy protestó sin pensarlo.

—Sólo será parte de la familia durante los próximos seis meses; esto no es más que un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Por la cara que pusieron, entendió que había insultado a uno y decepcionado a la otra. La voz dura de su madre se oyó antes de que Albert pudiera decir nada.

—Tal vez tu arreglo con Albert acabe dentro de seis meses —dijo Candy en tono firme—, pero aquí siempre se lo recibirá bien —su madre se volvió de nuevo hacia él—. Y no sólo por todo lo que ha hecho para ayudarte.

Candy vio que su madre le echaba el brazo a su nuevo marido y decidió que lo mejor sería callarse y seguirlos al salón. Después de todo, tampoco quería pasarse los seis meses siguiente protestando por lo mismo.

Además, el aroma de la jambalaya de su madre, un plato favorito de la familia, inundaba el ambiente, y el repentino ruido en el estómago le recordó que, aparte de una bolsa de patatas fritas, no había comido nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Tal vez pudiera pasar rápidamente la parte de las felicitaciones y charlar del tiempo durante la cena.

Claro que aparentemente se había olvidado de quién era su familia.

En cuanto entró en el salón, Annie se levantó del sofá, donde claramente la habían obligado a permanecer sentada, y corrió a abrazarlos a los dos.

—¡Felicidades! Llevamos años esperándoos —gritó mientras besaba a su hermana y a Albert, para volverse después hacia su hermana—. ¿Cuándo puedo ir a conocer vuestra casa? —se volvió con emoción hacia Albert.

—La casa es de Candy, y puedes venir cuando quieras —le contestó él sin decir ni palabra del sombrero cuajado de flores y del traje de belleza sureña que llevaba ese día—. Bonito vestido, por cierto.

—Es exagerado, lo sé. Pero me parecía como el vestido propio de una dama de honor. Quiero decir, no todos los días tiene una la oportunidad de ponerse un sombrero con flores.

—Es cierto —le dijo él, y la besó en la mejilla cuando Annie volvió a abrazarlo.

Mientras tanto, Patty se había acercado a su hermana sin hacer ruido y en ese momento la abrazaba. Candy se abrazó con fuerza a Patty.

—Gracias —dijo Candy.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Patty al oído en voz baja—. Todo va a salir bien.

—Espero que tengas razón —le respondió Candy mientras se apartaba de ella.

Cuando Patty se volvió para felicitar a Albert, Tom, que estaba esperando detrás de su hermana, le puso las manos en los hombros y se inclinó con solemnidad a besarla en la frente.

—Esto es para que no te olvides de perseguir tu sueño, lo que siempre has deseado —le dijo, y ella supo que no estaba hablándole del repentino matrimonio con un hombre al que conocía desde hacía menos de un mes.

Entonces la abrazó con tanta fuerza que ella estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez.

—Si me haces llorar, Christopher Robin…

Pero su hermano le tapó la boca para acallarla y le echó una mirada a Albert, que estaba a medio metro hablando con Annie y Patty.

—Andley, gracias por casarte con mi hermana.

Candy no creyó haber querido tanto a su hermano como en ese momento, en el que él se transformaba en hombre de la familia.

—De nada.

Los dos hombres se dieron la mano con respeto el uno hacia el otro y sin juzgarse.

—Pero debes recordar que sólo porque estés casado con ella no tienes derecho a nada más. Estás ayudándola y te lo agradecemos, pero eso no quiere decir que automáticamente puedas acostarte con ella.

Candy se tapó los ojos con desesperación y gimió en voz alta. Se puso colorada mientras escuchaba a su hermano llevando su papel de cabeza de familia demasiado lejos. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, oyó la respuesta de Albert.

—Lo entiendo. Yo tendría la misma preocupación si estuviera en tu lugar. Pero estoy seguro de que sabes igual que yo que tu hermana es capaz de cuidarse sola.

Candy abrió los ojos con alivio ante su serena respuesta.

—Cuando decida acostarse conmigo —continuó Albert—, será porque ella así lo quiera.

No sabía si salir corriendo o si amordazar a los dos. Tiró de Albert, que seguía estrechando la mano de su hermano, y lo sacó de la habitación, cojeando un poco.

—¡Quieres por favor no animarlo a discutir sobre mi vida sexual en público! —exclamó ella en voz baja pero muy enfadada, sabiendo que los demás estarían escuchando detrás de la puerta.

—No puedes culparlo por preocuparse por ti —empezó a decir él, pero ella lo empujó y vio que se pegaba en la cabeza con la esquina de un cuadro de la pared.

—Y no creas que no te he oído lo que has dicho —continuó Candy con rabia—. «Cuando decida acostarse conmigo…». Pero quiero que sepas una cosa de una vez por todas, señor sabelotodo —empezó a decirle ella.

Pero él tiró de ella sin previo aviso, y Candy se precipitó en sus brazos. Albert le hundió las manos entre los cabellos y unió sus labios a los suyos antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de protestar. Y lo habría hecho de no haber sido tan dulce su sabor.

De modo que cedió un momento y se zambulló en el beso que, se dio cuenta de pronto, llevaba esperando desde que habían salido del juzgado el día anterior.

Pasado un minuto, Albert levantó la cabeza, se inclinó para atraparle el labio entre los dientes, y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, poner las normas que te parezcan, Candy y yo las respetaré. Pero ya te lo he dicho; no puedes fingir que no me deseas. Y yo desde luego te deseo a ti.

—Eso ya lo veo —murmuró mientras desviaba la mirada.

Estaba tan cerca de él que sintió que él se reía. Él le retiró la mano del pelo y le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Vamos a tener que hablar de esto tarde o temprano —dijo Albert.

—Ni hablar —respondió ella, que al oír que alguien tosía discretamente en el comedor, se apartó de él—. Y menos en el pasillo de casa de mi madre —susurró.

Cuando se dio la vuelta sonrió con alegría a su familia, que claramente no se había perdido ni una sola palabra de su conversación con Albert. Más de uno la miró con expresión interrogante.

—Bien. Vamos a cenar ya, no?

Cuando contestaron a su ruego silente, Candy pensó que los habría besado uno por uno allí mismo.

—Sí, estoy muerto de hambre —dijo Tom—. ¿Dónde está la cena?

—¿A qué estamos esperando? —comentó una de sus hermanas—. Cenemos.

La comida transcurrió mejor de lo que habría esperado Candy. Su familia volvió a felicitarlos y a presentarle a Albert de nuevo la bienvenida a la familia, y brindaron con un vino tinto que parecía acompañar a la perfección el plato criollo de su madre. Mientras comían, la familia charlaba animadamente, intercambiando historias o hablando de sus planes.

De tanto en cuanto le preguntaban algo a Albert; preguntas amigables que él contestaba sin sentirse agobiado. Sí, la construcción de su edificio iba bien, gracias. Todo debería estar terminado a finales de verano, como había programado. Sus padres estaban fuera del país, pero les había enviado un correo electrónico relatándoles los últimos acontecimientos y estaban deseosos por conocer a toda la familia en cuanto volvieran, que todavía no sabían cuándo sería.

A medida que progresaba la comida, Candy se dio cuenta de que su familia se había relacionado con Albert en los últimos días más de lo que ella había pensado. En realidad, parecía que más que ella. La avergonzaba oírlo contestar preguntas que ni a ella misma se le habría ocurrido preguntar.

Y más que nada la distraía el roce del codo de Albert contra el suyo, y el modo en que parecía tener el muslo pegado al suyo, incluso aunque se deslizara hacia el otro lado de la silla. Cuando le puso la mano encima de la suya para avisarla de que iba a pedirle que le pasara algo de la mesa, Candy se preguntó si alguien más de su familia se habría dado cuenta del calor que pasaba de la mano de él a la mano de ella.

—Bueno —dijo su madre mientras se levantaba y empezaba a amontonar los platos para llevárselos de la mesa—. ¿Annie y Tom, queréis recoger la mesa, por favor? Patty, serviremos el café en el salón. Quiero echar un vistazo a ese tobillo, Candy. No has dejado de cojear desde que has llegado.

—No es nada —dijo ella mientras todos se volvían a mirarla—. Me resbalé en el hielo —añadió para disimular el rubor de sus mejillas.

Albert hizo una pausa mientras colocaba su plato en el montón con los demás, muerto de la risa.

—Lo que quiere decir es que se resbaló cuando echó a correr para ponerse a cubierto de las bolas de nieve que le estaba tirando.

—Estaba tratando de buscar un sitio adecuado desde donde seguir bombardeándote —mintió con énfasis mientras su hermano se partía de risa—. Lo que tú querías era que te dejara ganar.

—Podemos continuar cuando quieras, esposa mía.

—Sí, claro, eso lo dices porque me he torcido un tobillo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y sin poderlo remediar ella le sonrió. De pronto se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que le encantaba de él. Las bromas y los comentarios ingeniosos que tanto le recordaban al ambiente de su familia. Entonces se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en la palabra «amor» en referencia al hombre con quien se había casado por dinero, y seguidamente se estrelló contra el muro de confusión que parecía rodearla de repente. Bajó la vista al tiempo que sus hermanos salían del comedor. Siempre había sido una persona apasionada, una persona de altibajos, pero jamás se había sentido tan descontrolada. Era como si cada vez que se mirara al espejo encontrara a una mujer distinta.

Entonces la mano de su madre le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

—Sí, ya lo sé, todo irá bien —dijo Candy, que levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre—. Si al menos pudieras decirme cómo puedo asegurarme.

—No hay manera de asegurarse, cariño. Sólo existe el ser amables los unos con los otros y el confiar en que eso nos ayudará a pasar los malos ratos. Vamos a echarle un vistazo al tobillo.

En el salón, después de que su madre le vendara de nuevo el tobillo y le aconsejara que se pusiera hielo de vez en cuando, Candy se acurrucó junto a su hermana Patty, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansada.

Había sido un fin de semana bastante intenso.

No se dio cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que alguien la zarandeó suavemente. Abrió los ojos y vio a Albert de cuclillas delante de ella. De pronto, Candy se acordó de que la última vez que la había despertado así la había besado.

—Eh, dormilona —Albert no se movió cuando ella le retiró suavemente un mechón de cabello de la frente, pero los ojos le brillaban—Voy a llevarte a casa.

—A casa. Sí —se incorporó y bostezó.

Entonces vio que, salvo ellos dos, no había nadie más allí.

—Están en la cocina, envolviendo las sobras que se van a llevar —le dijo él, contestando a la pregunta que ella no había formulado.

Su abrigo y sus otras cosas estaban en el sofá a su lado. Candy dejó que él la ayudara a levantarse y a ponerse el abrigo. Se dijo para sus adentros que tan sólo estaba siguiendo el consejo de su madre de ser amable mientras se apoyaba en él y le daba las gracias por ayudarla.

Se despidieron rápidamente de su familia, que prometió ir a visitarla a su nueva casa. Su madre fue la última en darles un beso.

—Conducid con cuidado.

Al entrar en el coche, se sorprendió de lo caliente que estaba, y pensó que Albert debía de haber salido un rato antes para ponerlo en marcha y encender la calefacción. De regreso a casa, Candy ladeó un poco los hombros para poder observarlo a sus anchas. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? Ella le daba pocas razones para ser agradable con ella; sin embargo él siempre encontraba el momento para ser amable, una y otra vez.

En un semáforo, él se volvió y le sonrió un momento, antes de que se pusiera verde.

Candy decidió que intentaría ser amable también y confiar en ello.

—Gracias —le dijo Candy, pero no parecía suficiente, de modo que le puso la mano en el brazo un momento, preguntándose si de ese modo podría transmitirle su gratitud—. Gracias por ser tan amable con mi familia… Y conmigo —añadió.

Apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento y se dejó llevar por el suave ruido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto mojado.

—Me gustan, son muy agradables —lo oyó decir ella mientras se quedaba dormida, y notó que él le daba la mano y se la apretaba suavemente.

Momentos después, notó que él abría la puerta y le quitaba el cinturón para levantarla en brazos, como habría hecho un padre con un niño dormido.

Ella se acurrucó y acomodó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sabiendo que debería caminar pero dejándose llevar por ese aroma a vainilla y a cuero mientras él la transportaba con cuidado hasta la casa.

Tan sólo cuando notó que subían las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de entrada, recordó las protestas del día anterior. Se puso tensa un momento mientras él buscaba las llaves de la puerta.

—Chist. Duérmete. No es para tanto.

Pero lo era.

Y Candy estaba totalmente despierta cuando su recién estrenado esposo abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral con ella en brazos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

SALUDOS A MIS INCONDICIONALES LECTORAS! QUE TENGAN UN HERMOSO **AlbertDía!**!

MiluxD, Lu de Andrew, Patty A. , Patty Castillo, Josie , Laila,Carito Andrew.

GRACIAS TOTALES!

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA,

LIZVET


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

—No deberías haber hecho eso.

Ella le soltó el cuello y se quitó los guantes. Él dejó que ella se resbalara despacio hasta tocar el suelo, pero no la soltó. En ese momento el perro corrió a recibirlos, ladrando con la alegría animal que ve el momento de poder salir.

Albert echó una mano hacia atrás y abrió la puerta para dejar salir al perro. La cerró de nuevo y abrazó a Candy antes de que pudiera volver a escapársele.

—¿Por qué no?

El vestíbulo estaba a oscuras, pero lo veía lo bastante bien para saber que sonreía.

—Porque… —empezó a decir con frustración al ver que no le salían las palabras—. Porque es un símbolo de algo; de una especie de relación amorosa —hizo una pausa—. De algo que nosotros sencillamente no tenemos —terminó de decir sin convencimiento.

Él deslizó las manos hasta apoyarlas en su cintura.

—No sé lo que tenemos —le dijo con voz ronca y sensual—. Lo único que sé es que estamos casados por lo menos durante los seis meses siguientes —empezó a acariciarle el final de la espalda con suavidad—. Me ha costado mucho concentrarme durante la cena; no hacía más que pensar en lo que había sentido al besarte en el pasillo.

_¿Sabrían los hombres lo mucho que esas palabras seducían a una mujer?_ Candy se sintió presa de su embrujo.

—Yo también.

Sólo una vez, se decía mientras le enroscaba los brazos al cuello para que él la besara. No volvería a hacerlo. Pero tenía que besarlo entonces, o se volvería loca.

El calor de su boca le quemó los labios, llenándola de un intenso dulzor al tiempo que abría la boca para enredar su lengua con la de él. Saborearlo era como saborear el vino más dulce; un licor que le provocaba una embriaguez que la recorrió de arriba abajo. Atacó su boca con fiereza, librándose de su frustración mientras le mordisqueaba los labios antes de recibir la embestida caliente de su lengua que de nuevo se enredó en la suya.

Dios, estaba tan excitada.

—Espera —protestó él al sentir que ella lo soltaba para quitarse el abrigo.

Albert la ayudó con ansia y le quitó la bufanda y el gorro, que tiró al suelo junto con el abrigo. Entonces ella volvió a besarlo torpemente mientras los dos trataban de desabrochar con urgencia los botones del abrigo de él, que al poco estaba en el suelo con el resto de la ropa.

Más cerca ya de su cuerpo, aunque no tanto como deseaba, Candy le acarició los hombros y la espalda musculosa que con tanta avidez había admirado el día anterior, mientras recibía su boca con regocijo.

Cuando Albert le tiró del pelo hacia atrás para dejarle un rastro de besos húmedos en el cuello, ella entendió lo que significaba vivir una fantasía.

Candy pensó que Albert le adivinaba cada pensamiento cuando Albert se inclinó sobre su pecho y atrapó un pezón con sus labios. Ella empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho.

Cuando se tambaleó ligeramente sobre el pie malo, trató de ahogar el gemido de dolor, puesto que no deseaba que él dejara de hacer lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero Albert se retiró, la levantó en brazos y avanzó por el vestíbulo a oscuras hasta que dio con el pie en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se sentó, sentándola a ella sobre su regazo. Con una mano la agarró del hombro mientras la otra se deslizaba rápidamente por debajo de su suéter, y en un momento le había desabrochado el broche delantero del sujetador, que retiró para acariciarle un pecho.

—¿Dónde estábamos? —le susurró él, quemándole los labios con su aliento.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y lamió los de él porque le pareció mejor idea. Él empezó a acariciarle los labios con la punta de la lengua, mientras con el pulgar le acariciaba un pezón con suavidad pero sin pausa. Ella gimió, y Albert le plantó la mano abierta entre los pechos para acariciarle con una mano los dos pezones a la vez.

Candy se derretía por dentro con un fuego líquido que se concentraba entre sus piernas. Lo necesitaba; necesitaba sentir su boca y sus manos ágiles por todas partes.

Cuando él la agarró del borde del suéter para quitárselo, ella ya se le había adelantado. Cuando todavía tenía los brazos subidos para quitarse las mangas, él agachó la cabeza y se metió un pezón en la boca. Ella arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndole más; le ofrecería todo si él no dejaba de besarla y de acariciarla.

Libre ya del suéter, se dispuso a quitárselo a él.

—Sácatelo—le dijo mientras se lo subía para sacárselo por la cabeza.

—Sí, señora —levantó los brazos y dejó que ella le quitara la prenda.

Por fin pudo apretar sus pechos desnudos al pecho de él, sentir piel con piel, para deleitarse en la sensualidad pura de sus cuerpos desnudos. Su aroma la envolvió, y aspiró hondo como si fuera oxígeno puro.

Hasta que su boca se unió de nuevo a la suya, y Candy bebió su aroma de sus labios. Le acarició los brazos y sintió sus músculos de acero bajo la piel sedosa. Entonces apartó los labios de los suyos y lo besó por todas partes, deteniéndose aquí y allá hasta provocarle gemidos de placer.

Cuando Candy estaba tan excitada que sólo podía pensar en que los dos se quitaran ya los pantalones, oyó los ladridos de Elwood.

Ignoró al perro sin remordimientos mientras metía la mano en el espacio entre sus cuerpos en busca de la cremallera del pantalón de Albert. Además, los ladridos sonaban lejos.

Cuando los ladridos, discretos pero insistentes, continuaron, Albert levantó la cabeza del pecho de Candy y maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Por qué diantres tendré perro?

Le retiró los brazos y la sentó en el escalón.

—Tengo que dejarlo entrar, o se morirá de frío.

En cinco pasos estaba en la puerta. Elwood entró corriendo nada más abrirla, y se detuvo para sacudirse la nieve justo encima de la ropa que había tirada en el suelo del vestíbulo.

Cuando Albert cerró la puerta y regresó junto a Candy, ella se había levantado y estaba apoyada con una mano en la pared. Entonces alzó la otra, pidiéndole que se quedara donde estaba.

—Ay, no, Candy. No lo hagas —le pidió en voz baja.

La oscuridad del vestíbulo la ayudaba a fingir que lo que había ocurrido no era real; tan sólo una fantasía revivida entre las sombras de una ensoñación, pero que nunca vería la luz de la realidad. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que deslizaba la mano por la pared hasta toparse con el interruptor, que accionó al pronto.

A la luz, lo vio como él a ella, desnudos de cintura para arriba, con los vaqueros y las botas puestas.

—Te deseo —le dijo ella, y vio la respuesta inmediata en el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al tiempo que ella también se estremecía—. Pero tengo que saber lo que me conviene. Y en este momento, no lo tengo claro —dijo, sabiendo que su confusión superaba lo que podía expresar con palabras—. No quiero volver a sufrir.

—Yo no tengo la intención de hacerte sufrir, Candy.

—La tengas o no, si esto fuera demasiado lejos, podrías hacerme daño. Aunque seas bueno conmigo, amable, yo podría terminar sufriendo. Porque dentro de seis meses esto se acabará.

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas entre los dos, como un invitado de piedra. Él apretó los labios. Vio que se debatía entre comentar algo o no, y esperó a que se decidiera.

—¿Y si no se termina? —dijo él momentos después, observándola con interés; pero al ver que ella no decía nada, Albert continuó hablando—. ¿Y si dentro de seis meses seguimos gustándonos, e incluso nos llevamos bien? ¿Qué nos puede impedir que continuemos juntos?

—¿Quieres decir, si uno de nosotros no ha matado todavía al otro?

Albert estaba serio.

—Algo así.

—Estaríamos legalmente casados, y tal vez yo no querría nada contigo —estiró la mano y se agarró al pasamanos de la escalera—. Pero siempre voy a desear más del matrimonio que eso.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras despacio. Al llegar al cuarto escalón, se dio la vuelta. Él no se había movido del sitio.

—Tenías razón —dijo Candy—. Será cuando yo decida acostarme contigo.

Continuó escaleras arriba, sin parar ni siquiera cuando él la llamó.

—Candy...

Sabía que él quería transmitirle lo que sentía, pero decidió ignorarlo y contestarle con ligereza.

—No te preocupes, serás el primero en enterarte cuando me decida.

Quince minutos después salía del cuarto de baño, después de darse un baño caliente, envuelta en una toalla y con sus emociones bajo control.

A los pies de su cama vio una bandeja de palo de rosa. En ella había una tetera humeante, una taza y un plato, una toalla y una bolsa de hielo en un cacharro de metal. Encima de la taza había una nota.

_Tu madre me hizo prometerle que me ocuparía de que te pusieras hielo en el tobillo. Te lo dejo aquí para que te lo pongas tú. Te he preparado esta infusión de manzanilla. Bébetela si ves que te cuesta conciliar el sueño. Yo sé que a mí me va a costar._

_Albert_

Oh, cielos...enamorarse de un hombre así no iba a ser difícil. Pero dudaba que un hombre como él , se enamorara de ella. Un relación de amor- odio , no iba conllevar a nada bueno..

_¿En qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a casarme con él?- se reprochó Candy. _  
_Y hablando de dormir... Oh, si tan solo no lo hubiera mencionado... tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...Cálmate , Candy ... no puedes exponer tu corazón y entregarlo para que mas tarde te lo rompan en mil pedacitos.. ..todo está bien, todo esta bien... has hecho lo correcto, has hecho lo que ¿deseabas?_

Candy resignada y frustrada ,decidió tomar su té de ó lo ojos segura que no podría dormir en toda la noche...

* * *

Durante toda la semana siguiente, incluso cuando empezó a volver a casa temprano o a marcharse tarde a trabajar, y no porque tratara de encontrarse con Albert, no fue capaz de verlo ni una sola vez. Parecía tan empeñado en darle un poco de espacio como lo había estado ella inicialmente de tenerlo. En el trabajo ignoró con alegría sus problemas personales, enfrascándose en la resolución de problemas técnicos.

Pero cuando llegó el fin de semana, se sentía injustamente abandonada y empezó a sentirse irritada de nuevo.

Cuando el sábado por la mañana amaneció soleado después de una semana de mal tiempo, decidió arrancar una página del cuaderno de Albert. Dejó la nota apoyada sobre la jarra de café caliente, recogió media docena de pelotas de goma del perro, le puso una correa a Elwood y salió a la calle.

Albert la encontró media hora después en el parque que había bajando la calle. El aroma del café lo había sacado de la cama, y cuando la cafeína lo había despertado un poco, había leído la nota de Candy. Había esperado que si la evitaba durante unos días ella querría volver a hablar con él. Sonriendo, con la nota en una mano y el café en la otra, subió a su dormitorio a vestirse.

En el parque se acercó a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Candy se reía a carcajadas mientras Elwood daba una voltereta para atrapar la pelota roja que ella le había lanzado.

Tanto el perro como Candy estaban cubiertos de barro que empezaba a asomar donde la nieve se había derretido, pero estaba claro que eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos. Cuando Candy se metió dos dedos en la boca y le silbó, Elwood volvió corriendo donde estaba ella con la pelota entre los dientes, pero cuando ella intentó quitársela se puso a dar saltos.

Entonces el perro vio a Albert y fue galopando hacia donde estaba él, ladrando todo el rato con la pelota en la boca. Elwood frenó delante de su amo y le dejó la pelota a los pies.

Albert se agachó y acarició la cabeza del perro y le dio unas palmadas en el costado.

—Buen perro —dijo Albert.

—¡Traidor! —exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a paso ligero—. Me obliga a perseguirlo un buen trecho antes de dejar que le lance la pelota otra vez.

Tenía las mejillas y la nariz colorada, y los bucles oscuros se le escapaban por debajo del gorro de lana. Cuando se arrodilló en el barro para abrazar a su perro, Albert pensó que jamás la había visto tan sexy.

—Tranquilo, chico —le dijo tanto al perro como a sí mismo, cuando Elwood pegó un salto y le plantó las dos patas mojadas en el pecho.

—Un día precioso, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego —respondió Albert, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Te toca a ti —dijo ella, señalando la pelota que tenía a sus pies.

El la recogió y se la lanzó a ella.

—Te la cedo —dijo mientras el perro meneaba la cola de emoción al ver que iban a volver a tirarle la pelota.

Ella la lanzó alta y con fuerza, y Albert adivinó que se había pasado años de pequeña jugando al béisbol.

—Fui la pitcher estrella de la liga infantil durante tres años seguidos —dijo ella antes de echar a correr detrás del perro.

Y así, volvieron a ser amigos. Si en ocasiones la sorprendía mirándolo como si se preguntara si se había pasado con él o no, él la ignoraba y volvía a lanzar la pelota para que Elwood la buscara.

De vuelta a casa, almorzaron juntos en la cocina unos sándwiches, sin molestarse en poner la mesa del hambre que tenían. Después cada uno fue a hacer sus cosas: Candy a continuar con el proyecto detallado de la casa que había empezado a elaborar en sus ratos libres, y Albert a la interminable inspección de documentos que cubrían su mesa de despacho. Pero no antes de que ambos mencionaran con naturalidad que seguramente volverían a tener hambre alrededor de las siete.

Pidieron una pizza por teléfono, mientras la cadena de televisión pública emitía El Halcón Maltes.

A la mañana siguiente llevaron a Elwood a dar un paseo por la orilla de un lago congelado y charlaron amigablemente sobre la semana que tenían por delante.

Cuando Annie y Patty se presentaron esa tarde, Albert las saludó y se metió a trabajar en su despacho, dejando a las mujeres a solas mientras Candy les enseñaba la casa. Sus risas y su conversación le llegaban a ratos a través de las paredes, y se sorprendió de que le resultaran agradables en lugar de molestos.

A lo pocos minutos llamaron a su puerta.

—Siento molestarte —dijo Candy mientras asomaba la cabeza—. ¿Tenemos un taburete o una escalera de mano?

—No me molestas. ¿Para qué?

Ella sonrió y agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Les he enseñado a mis hermanas la trampilla del techo que lleva al ático, y las tres estamos deseando saber qué hay allí arriba —se encogió de hombros con expresión tímida—. Creo que Annie espera encontrar un tesoro escondido.

Él se arrellanó en el asiento y se estiró con ganas.

—Venga, confiesa —le dijo al tiempo que bostezaba—. Tú también esperas encontrar algo, ¿verdad?

Ella se echó a reír mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Uno nunca sabe lo que encontrará si no busca.

El la miró de arriba abajo con mirada ardiente, y se complació al ver que ella se ruborizaba.

—Hay una escalera colgada de la puerta de la despensa.

Su rápida huida lo dejó sonriente mientras se volvía de nuevo a atender los áridos documentos que tenía sobre la mesa.

Cinco minutos después, cuando la charla que le llegaba del vestíbulo se transformó en gritos de emoción, Albert dejó de fingir que no quería unirse a sus descubrimientos y fue en busca de las tres hermanas.

Cuando subió por la escalera y asomó la cabeza por la trampilla del ático, estornudó inmediatamente. El entusiasmo con que Annie, Patty y Candy rebuscaban entre las cajas y baúles había levantado las nubes de polvo que congestionaban el ambiente.

Candy, que estaba arrodillada delante de una caja llena de horrorosas rebecas de nylon de los años cincuenta, levantó la vista y lo vio observándolas.

—No te pasará nada, te lo prometo. Si no te quedas en plan estatua y no te envuelves en una sábana, Annie no te atacará.

—Eh —protestó su hermana pequeña, que tenía en la cabeza un polvoriento sombrero negro con velo incluido—. Si no es una sombrerera, está seguro.

Albert terminó de subir al ático y se acercó hasta donde estaba Candy arrodillada. Se arrodilló junto a ella y pasó la mano por el suéter acrílico que tenía en la mano.

—¿Habéis encontrado ya algún tesoro escondido?

—No exactamente —le sonrió, y al momento siguiente estornudó—. Aparte de los sombreros y algo de ropa, el resto son facturas y recibos. Supongo que serían interesantes para los sociólogos, pero no para nosotras, que esperábamos encontrar preciosos vestidos de fiesta del siglo pasado o montones de cartas de amor atadas con lazos rojos.

—Qué lástima.

Ella fue a levantarse, y al ver que Albert se ofrecía a ayudarla, le tomó la mano, aunque el tobillo había dejado de molestarla desde hacía ya unos días.

—Bueno, no creo que la tía abuela Elroy fueran del tipo de mujer a la que le gustan las cartas de amor.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Cómo?

—Que si te gustan las cartas de amor.

Albert no le había soltado la mano, y ella se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía prisa porque él la soltara, aunque sabía que la tenía sucia y llena de polvo.

—No lo sé. Nadie me ha escrito nunca una carta de amor —sus hermanas estaban a unos metros de ellos, pero a ella le parecía que estaba a solas con él en el ático tenuemente iluminado—. Me gustaría pensar que soy del tipo a la que le gustan.

—Interesante.

El le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar, hasta que repentinamente le soltó la mano y echó a andar hacia la trampilla.

—Es hora de almorzar, señoras. ¿Queréis algo especial de la tienda?

Mientras sus hermanas le decían lo que les gustaba y le daban las gracias, ella se quedó allí mirándolo con expresión interrogante.

¿Interesante?

Desde luego, aquel hombre estaba empeñado en volverla loca.

Candy se olvidó de las cartas de amor y pasó el resto de la tarde disfrutando de la compañía de sus hermanas. Cuando la noche empezó a caer, las tres hermanas se fueron a dar una ducha, cada hermana de Candy en uno de los cuartos de baño de las habitaciones de invitados. Como tenían más o menos la misma talla, Patty y Annie invadieron el ropero de Candy para vestirse de limpio e ir a cenar a casa de su madre.

Albert se unió a ellas, por supuesto, y el fin de semana tocó a su fin tranquilamente.

De vuelta a casa, Albert subió las escaleras detrás de Candy y fue directamente a su dormitorio. A la puerta se volvió un momento, le sonrió y le dio las buenas noches.

Cuando la puerta de Albert se cerró, Candy se preguntó por qué le daba la sensación de que le faltaba algo.

A la mañana siguiente, decidió empezar el día empeñada en disfrutar de aquella recién descubierta sensación de amistad con Albert y no darle más vueltas al asunto. A partir de ahí sus días se sucedieron con la regularidad sencilla de largas horas en la oficina y la ocasional cena con Albert en casa.

* * *

_Las semanas seguían pasando..._

Algunos días estaban tan ocupados que apenas se veían, pero los dos continuaron con la silenciosa pero ya familiar costumbre de dejarse notas.

Y aunque algunas noches se quedaban dormidos juntos en el sofá mientras veían una película, cuando uno se despertaba, llamaba al otro y cada uno se iba a su cama. Sin embargo, Albert no dio ningún paso hacia ella. La tensión sexual seguía presente bajo la superficie, pero como él parecía ignorarla, cualquiera habría podido pensar que eran buenos amigos.

Candy se decía que debía estar contenta. Él estaba haciendo lo que ella le había pedido, y seguramente era mejor no volver a implicarse sentimentalmente con aquel hombre que se marcharía al final del verano.

A medida que iban pasando las semanas, el tiempo continuó siendo demasiado templado para Chicago. Después del segundo o tercer fin de semana soleado aunque frío, Candy decidió arriesgarse a plantar algunas flores de verano en el jardín que había al pie del porche delantero.

De vuelta a casa un viernes por la tarde, pasó por un invernadero a comprar unos bulbos de lirios y dalias. La primavera se respiraba en el aire esa noche mientras trazaba líneas que representaban el jardín sobre un gráfico y orquestaba la colocación de cada bulbo en la tierra helada. Cuando a medianoche dejó a un lado el lápiz, arrugó la hoja de papel y reconoció que tan sólo estaba distrayéndose para no estar pendiente de la llegada a casa de Albert. Finalmente se quedó dormida, pero no dejó de escucharlo ni un momento.

Por la mañana, empeñada en no pasar el día como había pasado la noche anterior, se quedó vagueando en la cama hasta las diez, llegando a los últimos capítulos de Orgullo y prejuicio. Había sido incapaz de cumplir la promesa de dejarlo, y cerró el libro en ese momento cuando le quedaban unas páginas para terminarlo, porque no quería que se acabara la historia.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama, segura de haber oído a Albert saliendo con Elwood un rato antes, y salió al jardín, haciendo una parada en la cocina para meterse en el bolsillo un par de barritas de cereales. Afuera, la tierra estaba más dura de lo que habría esperado, de modo que fue en busca de una pala. En la parte de detrás de la casa había una caseta algo destartalada que parecía contener herramientas para el jardín.

Al dar la vuelta a la casa, Candy se deslizó sobre lo que parecía un charco de barro y agua.

En medio de ese nuevo accidente geológico había una bañera de plástico azul, dentro de la cual estaba Elwood cubierto de espuma. Al verla, el perro ladró. Albert estaba de espaldas a ella, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Ella vio que había dejado su sudadera sobre un arbusto cercano. Debía de haberle dado un poco el sol mientras bañaba al perro, y el suave color rosado de su piel sólo añadía lustre a sus músculos.

Candy se dijo que debía dejar de babear, que no era nada que no hubiera visto antes.

—¿Le toca bañarse? —preguntó.

Albert se volvió con la mano delante de los ojos a modo de pantalla; en la otra mano tenía una manguera de la que salía un poco de agua.

—¿Quieres meterte?

—No, gracias —hacía un día precioso aunque sólo estaban a finales de abril, pero tampoco hacía tanto calor; miró a Albert y se dio cuenta del instante en el que una idea malvada se le había colado en el pensamiento—. Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió.

—¿El qué? —apretó un momento la manguera cerca de la espita y un chorro de agua helada golpeó la tierra mojada junto a sus pies—. ¡Uy, debe de habérseme escapado!

—Andley, te juro que...

Candy empezó a gritar cuando él le dirigió el chorro al trasero y le mojó los pantalones. Pasó junto a la bañera, agarró una esponja y se la lanzó al pecho, pero ella no tenía más munición, y él tenía la manguera. Treinta segundos después estaba calada, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y mirándolo con expresión asesina.

Él se acercó a ella y le pasó los dedos por la nariz para retirarle unas gotas de agua. Entonces bajó la vista y se fijó en sus pechos.

—Nunca he celebrado un concurso privado de «camiseta mojada» en mi vida.

Inmediatamente ella fue consciente de la camiseta de algodón pegada a los pechos y se estremeció de la emoción.

El se arrodilló a sus pies mientras el perro se acercaba a decirle hola, y la miró.

—Será mejor que vayas adentro a cambiarte. No quiero que te acatarres.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia la bañera.

Ella se quedó sin palabras. Esperó a estar dentro de la casa para soltar un grito de frustración.

Cuando tomara las riendas del asunto, decidió que nadie podría culparla. Una mujer sólo podía dejarse provocar hasta cierto punto antes de tener que tirarse encima de un hombre para dejar de pensar en él desnudo.

El clic del pomo de la puerta del dormitorio de Albert resonó en la habitación silenciosa. Candy aguantó la respiración mientras se preguntaba con nerviosismo cómo iba a hacerlo, abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola suavemente antes de continuar.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminando las líneas rectas de los muebles: la línea larga y baja del buró, la de una silla de respaldo alto, las columnas de la cama con dosel.

Las formas curvas del cuerpo de Albert reposaban sobre el colchón, bocabajo, con una sábana cubriéndole las caderas, un brazo a un lado y el otro debajo del almohadón.

Se puso a un lado de la cama y lo observó. La cadencia de su pecho era visible, rítmica; su rostro, suavizado por el sueño, tenía un aspecto tierno. Soltó el aire y relajó los hombros. Miró el reloj de la mesilla y vio que marcaba las doce y cinco minutos.

No podía hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Pero entonces una mano la agarró de la muñeca.

—¿Adonde vas?

Su voz le pareció adormilada, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba, allí de pie entre la cama y la ventana, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Candy era consciente de cada centímetro de piel desnuda con la camiseta ceñida y los bóxer de algodón que llevaba puestos. No se le ocurría nada que decir.

—¿Has venido a decirme hola?

Oyó en su voz la disposición a soltarla para que se marchara si ella le respondía afirmativamente. Y de repente le resultó fácil, incluso facilísimo, decir las palabras adecuadas.

—Como me dijiste en una ocasión, señor Andley —le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama—. Estamos casados.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Les deseo un excelente Albertdía!**  
** Saludos a :**

Lu de Andrew

Patty A.

Patty Castillo

Laila

MiluxD

Josie

Nadia

Faby Andley

Rose Grandchester

Soadora

Carito

* * *

**Un abrazo en la distancia,**

**Lizvet**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando sucumbía,Candy lo hacía con convicción.

En cuanto tiró de ella suavemente, Candy se echó sobre su cama. Albert se dio la vuelta para que cayera encima de él, quedando sus pechos aplastados contra su torso desnudo, y los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

En aquella postura, Candy se inclinó hacia delante y observó cómo la sombra de su cara atenuaba el reflejo plateado de sus facciones. Bajó la cabeza y con sus labios trazó los contornos de su rostro para aprendérselos de memoria, hasta que él abrió la boca para besarla. Sus brazos, flojos alrededor de su cintura, la apretaron con fuerza para rodar juntos hasta que ella quedó debajo de él.

Candy separó las piernas al tiempo que él se acomodaba entre ellas, y movió las caderas hasta que su erección quedó situada precisamente en el lugar adecuado.

—Dios mío —le dijo mientras la besaba en los labios, en la cara—. Pensé que no ibas a venir nunca.

—No estaba segura de si querías que me presentara o no.

Sus manos la urgían a que buscara su calor, acariciando las curvas y planos de su espalda hasta llegar a las caderas y la cintura estrechas. Continuó acariciando y sólo encontró piel.

Albert estaba desnudo en la cama. Mejor. Así ahorraban tiempo.

—¿Que no estabas segura?

Le agarró las muñecas con una mano y se las subió por encima de la cabeza hasta que se vio obligada a quedarse quieta y prestar atención a lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—Candy, cariño —le dijo, mostrando sus dientes pálidos al sonreír—. Seguramente el mes que viene me llegará una factura de agua de quinientos dólares de todas las duchas frías que he tenido que darme.

—Últimamente te he visto siempre muy limpio —se pasó la lengua por los labios y tiró para que le soltara las manos, pero él no la soltaba.

Ellal vio cómo la miraba. Sabía del placer que le producía el movimiento de sus pechos al respirar hondo para rozarlo con sus pezones, y empezó a sentir un calor líquido entre las piernas. Le rodeó las caderas con los muslos y enganchó los tobillos a su espalda, buscando más presión y apretando los músculos con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo.

El le soltó las muñecas un momento, apretó el puño y lo metió debajo del top para retirárselo de un solo movimiento, inmovilizándole de nuevo las manos, demasiado lentas, con la tela.

—Aún estás a tiempo si quieres volverte atrás.

Sus ojos, azules como el agua de un lago, estaban oscuros de deseo; su cabello rubio parecía blanqueado a la luz de la luna. Le plantó la mano posesivamente en el estómago, abarcándole hasta las costillas y acariciándole el lateral de los pechos.

—Dime que esto no es lo que deseas y lo dejo. Pero te lo advierto —continuó Albert antes de deslizarle la punta de la lengua por la clavícula y continuar bajando hacia la inclinación de su pecho, deteniéndose a un centímetro del pezón—. Seguramente me tiraré por la ventana si lo haces.

Se metió el pezón en la boca y lo succionó con fuerza. Le cubrió el otro pecho con la palma de la mano y empezó a trazar círculos sobre su piel trémula. La combinación de sensaciones estalló en ella como un estallido repentino de calor.

Empezó a acariciar su cabello sedoso mientras sus labios y su lengua le transmitían un calor que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Pero deseaba más. Y lo deseaba ya.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero —le dijo sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza—. Te deseo, dentro de mí —sintió el calor húmedo y caliente entre sus piernas y supo que estaba lista—. Ahora.

—Una cosa más —dijo antes de bajar un poco y engancharle los dedos a la cinturilla del pantalón corto para bajárselo.

—Una idea estupenda.

Antes de que terminara de decirlo, él ya le estaba deslizando las palmas de las manos por las piernas, separándoselas al llegar a la altura de las rodillas, y el calor de su boca en su sexo le cortó la respiración.

—Albert —emitió su nombre con un gemido grave que le nació de dentro.

Sus pulgares trazaban caminos de fuego por los pliegues internos de sus muslos.

—Déjame hacerte esto, Candy. Llevo semanas imaginándomelo.

Cuando volvió a tocarla, su caricia la hizo gritar. Los espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo hasta el punto de que ni siquiera podía soportar que él siguiera tocándola, de lo tensa que estaba, para seguidamente derretirse en el calor del clímax.

Cuando aún no había dejado de gemir, él subió y la penetró con un suave movimiento. Maravillada con la sensación de sus cuerpos unidos en exquisita quietud, a Candy le tembló la mano cuando fue a acariciarle la mejilla. Y entonces Albert comenzó a moverse, y ella se perdió de nuevo en un mar de sensaciones mientras él entraba y salía de su cuerpo prieto y caliente.

Apenas fue consciente de sus gemidos al alcanzar de nuevo el clímax. Él la embistió una última vez, y ella sintió que desplomaba encima de ella. Ambos jadeaban con fuerza, y Candy sintió que le dolían los músculos y que se había quedado sin fuerzas. Así, estiró el brazo para echarles una sábana por encima y se quedó dormida, con Albert todavía dentro de ella.

Cuando Candy se despertó la habitación estaba a oscuras. Albert estaba a su lado bocabajo, con un brazo echado a su cintura y la cara enterrada en el almohadón. Levantó la cabeza para ver los números en el reloj digital. Tres horas habían pasado desde que había entrado en la habitación; tres horas y un mundo de diferencia.

Miró a su amante, a su marido, tumbado a su lado, y deseó poder verle la cara. De pronto le parecía un extraño.

Antes de cambiar de opinión, antes de ponerse a besarlo y despertarlo, se quitó su brazo de encima, se levantó de la cama, recogió su camiseta y sus pantalones cortos y salió de la habitación con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado.

En su dormitorio, las sábanas estaban frías, y cuando se metió en la cama le dolía todo el cuerpo. Puso el despertador y se acurrucó en el centro de la cama. Pero tardó mucho en dormirse.

Al día siguiente se despertó con incertidumbre, preguntándose si no habría sido mejor quedarse con él en la cama. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero aun así sentía cierto pesar.

De todos modos era lunes por la mañana y el mundo y la realidad la esperaban. Eran marido y mujer, pero no estaban enamorados.

Y si se había dejado llevar por las fantasías cuando habían hecho el amor, había hecho bien en abandonar la ensoñación cuando el acto sexual había terminado.

Se entretuvo en la cocina, mirando su reloj pero sin querer salir de casa sin ver a Albert. Cuando oyó sus pasos en las escaleras, se volvió hacia la encimera y le sirvió una taza de café para tener las manos ocupadas cuando él entrara.

Se apartó un poco de la encimera y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que el café era para él, sabiendo que sería incapaz de articular palabra hasta pasados unos minutos.

Después de tomarse la segunda taza de café, Albert la miró e hizo un gesto con la mano señalando su atuendo. Ella entendió su pregunta con facilidad.

—Tengo una reunión de zonificación esta noche en Evans —bajó la vista y se preguntó si sería la primera vez que Albert la veía con otra ropa que no fueran vaqueros.

Supuso que las mujeres con las que normalmente salía vestían así. El entallado traje azul le había costado un riñón, pero sentaba bien entre los concejales y los miembros del pleno del ayuntamiento cuando tenía que hacer presentaciones.

Candy lo miró y decidió que no necesitaba un traje para estar guapo. Los pantalones de chándal negros que llevaba puestos le quedaban bajos de cintura, de modo que se le veían los músculos de las caderas. Entonces pensó en la noche anterior.

—No pensé que fueras a marcharte —le dijo él.

Su tono era sereno, mesurado. Candy envidió su falta de emoción mientras ella luchaba por dar con las palabras adecuadas para explicarle por qué lo había hecho.

—Tenía que hacerlo —empezó a decir—. El ir a tu cama anoche fue bueno para mí, espero que para los dos. Pero quedarme a dormir contigo no lo habría sido.

Sabía que no era una explicación, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para él.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué?

Aparentemente no. Diantres. No le salían las palabras. Empezó a pasearse por la cocina y al momento se detuvo para enfrentarse a él con lo único que tenía: la verdad.

—Tal vez cruzaras el umbral conmigo en brazos, Albert, pero no estoy lista para empezar a actuar como si fuera de verdad tu esposa, a compartir contigo la cama y el baño cada día, sólo porque me haya acostado contigo.

Aguantó la respiración mientras esperaba a que él dijera algo. Cuando Albert dejó la taza en la superficie de mármol y se acercó a ella, Candy no supo si apartarse o ir a su encuentro. La indecisión la dejó quieta en el sitio.

Albert se detuvo delante de ella, le agarró la cara con las dos manos y la besó en la boca. Entonces levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—De acuerdo.

Candy aspiró de nuevo y le echó los brazos al cuello, esperando que él sintiera la gratitud en su gesto. De nuevo, él le dejaba poner las normas.

Y si por un momento se preguntó por qué él no parecía desear nunca más de lo que ella le daba, eso era problema suyo.

Albert se retiró entonces y la empujó hacia la puerta.

—Vete ya, sé que llegas tarde.

Ella volvió la cabeza y le echó una última mirada de agradecimiento antes de agacharse a recoger su maletín. Él le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuando llegues a casa puedes pasar a decirme hola si te apetece.

* * *

**OOO**

El día pasó lento , sin prisa. La reunión de los concejales había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, sin embargo no había podido concentrarse totalmente. Las imágenes sensuales de la noche previa, la habían torturado demasiado. Candy sentía que estaba yendo a terreno peligroso y que debía poner vallas, rejas y muros de contención que protegieran su corazón. ALbert, la estaba consintiendo demasiado, le daba lo que quería. _"Eh-un momento, se puso a pensar Candy-eso no es del todo cierto. Si no fuera por el maldito testamento, yo no me hubiera visto obligada a casarme con él" _

Lo más inteligente sería dominarse, dormir sola y dar ejemplo de lo que había dicho. Pero la casa estaba tan silenciosa cuando llegó por la noche, y su habitación le pareció tan solitaria… Además, llevaba todo el día pensando en él.

Así que se perdonó a sí misma cuando entró en la habitación de Albert. Él se despertó enseguida y la acogió con los brazos abiertos, desnudo como lo estaba ella.

Hicieron el amor en silencio, un silencio roto tan sólo por los gemidos de placer que no podía guardarse dentro. Ella arqueó su cuerpo encima de Albert hasta que él se estremeció debajo de ella, y Candy alcanzó el clímax mientras seguía cabalgando sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo segura de que él se había dormido, se levantó de la cama y se fue a su dormitorio.

El día siguiente se lo tomó libre, pensando que necesitaba estar a solas en casa para aclararse las ideas. Pero después de pasarse una hora entera pensando con una taza de té en la mano, decidió que lo suyo no tenía solución y se puso de pie.

Albert la encontró de rodillas en uno de los baños del primer piso, arrancando los últimos pedazos de papel pintado color verde guisante. Cuando ella levantó la vista, vio que tenía una lata de cola light en una mano y un sandwich en la otra.

—No sé por qué sabía que llegarías hoy pronto a casa —le dijo él.

—Es que no he ido a trabajar. Me he tomado el día para asuntos personales.

El le pasó la lata, y Candy la abrió y dio un trago mientras él miraba las paredes.

—Sé que todavía no es mi casa. Pero creo que nadie tiene por qué soportar un color así.

Él le sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo Albert—. Dame un minuto para cambiarme y te ayudaré a lijar la pared.

Había disfrutado trabajando sola, pero acogió de buen grado la idea de que Albert la ayudara. Ese hombre la sorprendía con cada detalle. A ese paso, ni los muros de acero parecían tener el poder suficiente de guardar su corazón._¡Rayos Candy !,deja de pensar boberías._

Hasta que no bajaron a la cocina a tomarse un descanso, no se enteró ella de que él había vuelto tan temprano a casa por algo. Tras lavarse un poco las manos y la cara, sacaron unas bebidas de la nevera y salieron al jardín a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

—Gracias por la ayuda —le dijo mientras aspiraba hondo—. Me alegro de que hayas venido temprano a casa.

—Bueno, quería hablar contigo.

Candy se negó a ponerse tensa al pensar en otra conversación embarazosa.

—No hemos tenido cuidado, Candy.

Ella lo miró con expresión confusa y se llevó una mano a la mascarilla que tenía en la cabeza.

—No me refiero en el cuarto de baño, Candy, sino en el dormitorio.

De pronto entendió lo que él le decía. Se sentó en el escalón de cemento. Los recuerdos de las dos noches que habían pasado juntos se sucedieron en su mente al detalle, incluso la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

No dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirando el suelo, tratando de averiguar cómo había perdido la cabeza de tal modo, cómo había permitido que eso ocurriera.

—¿Estás tomando algo?

Ella lo miró y se echó a reír con nerviosismo.

—¿Aparte de una aspirina de vez en cuando? —negó con la cabeza—. No. Hacía tanto tiempo que no… ¡Santo Dios, cómo he podido ser tan tonta! Lo que menos me hace falta es terminar siendo…

—¿Madre soltera? —terminó de decir Albert.

—Acabaría siendo exactamente eso —dijo ella tras un momento de silencio—. Mira, no nos precipitemos —calculó mentalmente los días—. Seguramente estoy bien. Y si tengo algún problema, será mi problema.

Él se acercó y se quedó de pie en el hueco entre sus rodillas.

—No seas ridícula. Si nosotros tenemos un problema, es nuestro, y quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente.

Ella asintió sin decir nada.

—Con respecto a lo que pase de ahora en adelante, ya me he ocupado de eso.

—Me parece bien, pero la protección doble es mucho mejor. Mañana llamaré a mi ginecólogo.

Pero cuando a la mañana siguiente habló con su doctora, la mujer le dijo que tendrían que esperar hasta saber que no estaba embarazada. Podría empezar a tomar la píldora con el ciclo siguiente.

El estrés provocado por el miedo de un embarazo no deseado tranquilizó un poco el ambiente entre ellos durante un tiempo, pero no por las noches. Candy estaba segura de que nada podría impedirle ir a la cama de Albert a medianoche.

* * *

**OOO**

Pasó otra semana en la que Candy entró en un periodo de calma, aunque a ella le costaba permanecer lejos de él ponía todos sus esfuerzos en lograrlo. Entonces Albert le puso en otro apuro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —dijo Candy.

Hacía tan buen tiempo para el primer día de mayo que habían decidido hacer una barbacoa y comer en el jardín trasero.

Albert le sonreía sentado frente a ella.

—No es más que una cena con un colega y su esposa —le agarró la mano que tenía libre y la besó en los nudillos—. Vamos, acompáñame. Puedes decir que eres mi novia.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—No sé si eso es mejor o peor que la verdad.

—Bien. Entonces puedes decirles que eres mi esclava en la cama.

—Bueno, eso sí que es verdad —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño hasta que la mirada ardiente de Albert y su manera de acariciarle la cara interna del codo le recordaron que no hacía falta mucho para persuadirla—. Además, no sólo es la cena, sino que también es ir a una sinfonía —protestó Candy.

—Primero es la sinfonía y después la cena. Y te gustará, te lo prometo.

—Tal vez sólo me conozcas desde hace un par de meses, pero deberías saber que no soy de esa clase de personas a las que les gustan la música sinfónica —retiró la mano y dio un trago de su bebida—. Llévame a un bar de jazz o blues y estaré como en casa —sonrió sólo de pensarlo—. Maldita sea, no hay nada mejor que sudar y sudar bailando hasta el amanecer en un bar lleno de gente al son de la música reggae.

—Se me ocurre una manera mejor de sudar, e incluso podría llamarse baile —le deslizó el pie por la pierna hasta colocárselo en el regazo.

Ella se lo quitó de encima.

—Deja de distraerme. Lo que quiero decir es que no soy de esa clase de mujer a la que le gusta ponerse vestidos de noche, collares de perlas e ir a una sinfonía de música clásica.

—Bien —dijo él.

Candy asintió, contenta de habérselo dejado claro.

Sin embargo , Albert no lo dejó pasar y le lanzó:

—A que no te atreves —le dijo de pronto Albert.

Ella apretó los dientes.

—Veo que mi hermano habla demasiado —murmuró—. Uno de estos días te voy a decir cuál es su verdadero nombre, y veremos si le gusta o no.

—¿Por qué, Candy, a qué te refieres? —dijo Albert con una sonrisa en los labios.

Candy tuvo ganas de tirarle a la cara lo que quedaba en la lata.

—Sólo Tom sabe lo mucho que me cuesta resistirme a un desafío —estaba perdiendo aquel round, pero quería algo a cambio—. Bien. Iré contigo a la sinfonía y a cenar. Pero entonces otro día tienes que salir conmigo adonde yo elija.

—Hecho.

Candy siempre se había enorgullecido de saber delegar. Y por eso sabía exactamente qué era lo que había que hacer en ocasiones como aquélla. Y como no le quedaba más remedio que comprarse un vestido para la ocasión, se tomó la tarde libre y llamó a Annie.

—No quiero que te vayas a casa con un aburrido vestido negro —le había dicho su hermana.

La noche del evento, Candy estaba delante del espejo, terminando de ponerse los pendientes, tambaleándose sobre el zapato de tacón alto que se había puesto y haciendo equilibrios mientras buscaba el segundo zapato con el otro pie. Albert la esperaba ya abajo, y Candy sabía que estaba tardando en bajar.

Entonces retrocedió un poco y se miró al espejo. Sólo llevaba un momento con ellos puestos y ya le dolían los pies; pero Annie decía que había que sufrir para estar guapa.

Candy esperaba que valiera la pena, porque acabaría cojeando cuando volvieran a casa esa noche.

Finalmente se quitó el reloj de hombre que solía llevar a diario y agarró el ridículo bolso de mano y el chal de seda a juego con el que estaba segura de que se helaría de frío.

Desde arriba vio que Albert miraba el reloj y ponía un pie en el primer escalón para subir a buscarla. En ese momento ella se aclaró la voz y él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Al verla, retrocedió un paso deslumbrado y complacido.

Caminó con cuidado por las escaleras, como Cenicienta entrando en el salón de baile de palacio. Sólo de mirar la cara de Albert, llegó a la conclusión de que aquello no era tan horrible. Tal vez debería vestirse así más a menudo.

Al llegar abajo, se detuvo delante de él. Le había dado miedo verlo vestido con esmoquin porque pensaba que le recordaría demasiado a los acartonados bailes de fin de curso en el instituto. Pero él estaba perfecto con su traje negro, su camisa gris y su corbata marengo. Alzó la mano con la palma hacia arriba, y ella le dio la mano. Cuando se llevó su mano a los labios, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla. El silencio la puso tan nerviosa que se echó a reír para romper la tensión.

Él le sonrió.

—Estás preciosa —le deslizó el dedo por el hombro desnudo—. Tanto que no sé si podré recuperarme.

Ella sabía que se estaba ruborizando y buscó algo que decir para quitarle importancia al momento. De nuevo, él tenía las palabras que le faltaban a ella.

—¿Y cómo se sujeta este vestido?

—No creo que quieras saberlo —ella misma se había quedado sorprendida con los trucos que Annie le había enseñado.

—¿Y qué llevas debajo?

Para eso sí que tenía contestación. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó mientras le susurraba al oído:

—Sabes que siempre voy sin nada.

El gemido de Albert y la risa que le había dado después la acompañaron durante el resto de la velada. Cuando él le regaló una rosa que le hacía juego con el rojo sangre del vestido, o la ayudó a entrar en la limusina que los esperaba a la puerta de la casa, Candy recordó esos gestos de Albert mientras se decía que no debía estar nerviosa.

En el vestíbulo de hotel, las presentaciones con la otra pareja mientras tomaban un poco de champán trascurrieron con rapidez. Y de pronto estaba allí sentada en la butaca forrada de terciopelo mientras las luces del auditorio iban disminuyendo.

Miró el programa que tenía en la mano al tiempo que la enorme sala quedaba en silencio. La primera pieza era de Bach, un concierto para dos violines; palabras que para ella no significaban absolutamente nada.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, Candy se olvidó de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba escuchando. Los dos violinistas estaban en la parte delantera del escenario, delante de una orquesta en la que Candy apenas se fijó. Los arcos de sus violines se movían con la rapidez del rayo, mientras sus dedos bailaban una danza salvaje sobre las cuerdas y sus cabezas asentían con ímpetu al son de la música. Y entonces lo escuchó.

Escuchó el baile de los dos violines.

A veces sus músicas parecían un duelo, cada uno de ellos alcanzando al otro en rápida sucesión, y después flirteaban el uno con el otro, con una contienda melódica en la que un instrumento perseguía la música del otro. Cuando aminoraron el ritmo y sus melodías desafiantes se volvieron amantes, deslizándose un sonido sobre el otro, Candy pestañeó y sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas de tanta belleza.

Albert le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, pero Candy no lo miró. Tan sólo se la apretó con fuerza.

El movimiento final resurgió a la vida. Con la imaginación vio a su tía abuela, joven y apasionada como los músicos del escenario, inclinada con ardor sobre el violín que en el presente adornada la pared de la casa. Candy se quedó sin respiración y con el corazón encogido. Cuando las últimas notas alcanzaron un final perfectamente calculado, Candy estaba demasiado sorprendida como para aplaudir.

Sintió la presión en el brazo cuando Albert se inclinó hacia ella.

—Yo también estoy pensando en ella.

Candy negó con la cabeza. No quería hablar de ello. Y pensar que alguien hubiera podido abandonar aquello…

Cuando la música empezó a sonar de nuevo, se dejó llevar por la arrebatadora melodía y apartó de su mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la mujer que había abandonado su música. Y cuando los violinistas arrancaron del público los rabiosos aplausos, ella empezó a aplaudir, sintiendo tan sólo el goce de la música.

Incluso la cena fue más agradable de lo que había pensado, y la otra pareja, más mayor, resultó ser encantadora y graciosa. Cuando se despidieron y Candy les dijo que se alegraba de haberlos conocido, lo dijo de corazón.

En la limusina, adormilada por el exceso de champán, se acurrucó junto a Albert.

—Tal vez me guste la música sinfónica —le dijo mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la solapa de su americana.

Él le tomó la mano al entrar en casa y subieron juntos las escaleras. Al llegar arriba, ella se giró para ir al dormitorio de Albert, deseando por una vez entrar al mismo tiempo que él, pero él tiró de ella en la dirección opuesta, hacia el dormitorio de Candy.

Jamás habían hecho el amor en su cuarto. Después de desnudarse, se metieron en la cama y ella se movió con él tan despacio que el mundo pareció detenerse por ellos. Le dijo que sus manos la tocaban como la había tocado su música; y el beso que él le dio en su vientre trémulo le habló de algo más que de sexo.

Cuando notó que se estaba quedando dormida, Candy se abrazó a él. Sabía que él no la dejaría antes del amanecer.

**OOO**

* * *

**Un abrazo en la distancia mis preciosas amigas.**

**Saludos a :**

Lu de Andrew , MiluxD

Patty A. , Josie , Sarah Lisa, Friditas, Letitandrew.

Rose de G., Patty Castillo, Nadia de M., Faby Andley.

Osiris, Azulgep , Soadora, Laila, Carito Andrew .

* * *

**Las quiero,**

**Lizvet Ardray**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Al día siguiente por la tarde Candy estaba dando ya la segunda capa de pintura en el cuarto de baño del piso de arriba cuando se puso a pensar en el modo en que Albert la había despertado ese sábado por la mañana…

—Albert Andley —dijo ella en voz alta mientras apoyaba la frente en la pared, gracias a Dios, en un trozo que aún no había pintado—. Me vas a matar.

Y con esa facilidad, sus pautas cambiaron de nuevo.

Su deseo por él, su necesidad de sentirlo desnudo, pasó de ser algo que podía limitar a la noche, a una obsesión constante. En lugar de estar contenta cuando sus horarios limitaban las horas que pasaban juntos, se ponía de mal humor si se marchaba sin hablar con él por la mañana, o si volvía a casa y él todavía no había regresado.

Una de las noches que se quedó despierta para esperarlo, terminó de leer Orgullo y prejuicio. Cerró el volumen con ímpetu y lo tiró al suelo, sin saber qué la irritaba más: si la ausencia de Albert, el final feliz de la historia o los ridículos malentendidos que habían sufrido Elizabeth y Darcy porque no podían comprenderse el uno al otro con claridad.

—¡Novelas! —murmuró antes de apagar la lámpara e intentar dormir.

Seguía despierta cuando Albert llegó a casa y se metió en su cama.

Y si sus horarios no eran ya lo suficientemente fastidiosos, su familia empeoraba las cosas.

Después de varias semanas de darle a la «pareja» suficiente tiempo para estar a solas en casa, parecía que se habían empeñado en pasar por su casa a todas horas, de donde nunca parecían querer marcharse. Mientras tanto, Candy no estaba a solas con Albert tanto como habría querido, la verdad. Y lo peor era que su familia hacía todas esas idas y venidas sin avisar.

Por no mencionar que todavía no había conseguido llevarse a Albert a un partido de béisbol de los Cubs.

Un día, cuando estaba por la mañana temprano en el camino de entrada amenazando a las plantas si algo no brotaba enseguida, el problema del béisbol quedó resuelto.

Oyó que Albert salía de la casa, pero ella hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, para disfrutar del placer de que él se acercara a ella por la espalda y la abrazara.

—No puedes convencer a una planta para que brote por ti, cariño —le dijo él al oído.

Candy ignoró el estremecimiento que sus palabras afectuosas le provocaron.

—Pues mi libro dice que hablarle a las plantas es beneficioso para su crecimiento —le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para besarlo.

—¿Pero para qué plantas, con hojas y lo demás, hay que enterrar las semillas a quince centímetros de profundidad?

—Son bulbos, para que lo sepas —lo corrigió—. Y supongo que son de distintas familias, ¿sabes?

—No sé, a mí que me registren —dijo él.

—Prefiero hacer otra cosa contigo.

Él le plantó las manos en las caderas y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Y qué es?

—Ir a un partido de béisbol.

Sólo le costó cinco minutos convencerlo para que se tomara la tarde libre y que les diera tiempo a llegar al partido, que empezaba a la una y veinte de la ese misma tarde.

A la una estaban ya en el Addison Avenue, y Candy tiraba de Albert entre el gentío para que se diera prisa.

—Da mala suerte si nos perdemos el himno nacional —lo regañó mientras cruzaban una calle.

Ya se habían parado en un bar que estaba a una manzana del estadio para adquirir las entradas de su revendedor favorito. El hombre, a quien sólo conocía como Blue, la saludó con un sonoro beso y su « ¡hola, chica!» de siempre.

Había que decir en honor suyo que una vez dentro del estadio de béisbol, Albert siguió cada indicación de Candy sin protestar. Sentados en la tribuna descubierta, Albert vitoreó con ella y siguió el partido con emoción.

Pero por mucho que él se adaptara a su mundo, y por mucho que ella hubiera disfrutado en el concierto de días antes, a veces ella seguía sorprendiéndose de lo distintos que eran. Era como ver doble y no saber cuál de las dos visiones era la real.

Después del partido, caminaron hasta el bar donde estaba su hermano, lo bastante lejos del estadio como para evitar que se llenara con el público que salía de ver el partido. Pidieron varios vasos de agua para calmar la deshidratación producida por el sol que les había dado durante todo el partido, se sentaron al fondo del bar, bajo un aparato de televisión donde el periodista deportivo analizaba el juego. Candy y su hermano dieron paso a la habitual costumbre de analizar la pérdida. Le explicaron a Albert que uno no era un verdadero seguidor de los Cubs si no presenciaba tantos partidos perdidos como ganados.

Cuando preguntó cuántos partidos tendría que ir a ver antes de que los Cubs ganaran uno, ellos le tiraron las servilletas a la cara.

De los Cubs pasaron a hablar de quién había sido el mejor jugador de béisbol durante su perdida juventud, algo que enseguida desembocó en la rivalidad entre los hermanos, que acabaron dando rienda suelta a esa debilidad en la mesa de billar a la entrada del bar, tras los cristales biselados de la ventana.

Cuando acabaron empatando, Albert se ofreció para romper el empate jugando primero con White y después con Candy, que acabó con mala cara al tiempo que le pasaba el bote de diez dólares.

—Tú no eres la única que ha tenido una juventud disipada.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, y él se echó a reír. Después de asegurar que no podía seguir con la revancha porque se habían quemado y estaban muy cansados, se despidió de su hermano con un beso. A la puerta del bar, Candy respiró hondo y se llevó una mano al estómago. Dos perritos calientes y un plato de cacahuetes no habían sido buena idea. Se preguntó si eructar sería de mala educación.

—Siento haber interrumpido tu buena racha —le dijo a Albert—. Pero el humo me estaba empezando a agobiar.

Al llegar a casa se tumbaron en el sofá de la biblioteca y discutieron sobre quién iba a levantarse para ir a la cocina a por unas bebidas. Finalmente, fue Albert quien se levantó para ir a la cocina, después de darle un beso en los labios. Se lo oía desde donde estaba tumbada al sol de los primeros rayos del verano; una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana cargada con el aroma de la hierba recién cortada. Albert hablaba por teléfono, estaba pidiendo una pizza para cenar. Al menos para cenar él, porque sólo de pensar en la comida a Candy se le revolvió más el estómago.

Lo llamó, y él entró con el teléfono inalámbrico todavía en la mano.

—Por favor, no la pidas con pimientos verdes —le explicó al ver su mirada de curiosidad—. Todavía tengo el estómago mal, y sólo de pensar en ese olor… —hizo una mueca de asco—. ¡Aj!

Cuando se sentó otra vez al lado de ella y apoyó los pies de Candy en su regazo para desabrocharle los zapatos y empezar a darle un masaje lento y sensual, ella sintió ganas de gemir en voz alta. Entonces apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del sofá y cedió ante la tentación.

—Dios, me gustas tanto…

—Sólo lo dices porque te estoy dando un masaje en los pies. A ver cuánto te gusto cuando te haga levantarte para ir a abrirle la puerta al repartidor de pizza.

Gracias a Dios, parecía que Albert no había notado el leve tropiezo al decir la frase anterior. Había estado a punto de decirle lo mucho que lo quería en lugar de lo mucho que le gustaba.

Aunque tal vez podría haberlo dicho y no habría pasado nada. La gente decía muy a menudo esas cosas sin sentirlas.

Pero a él sólo le habría hecho falta mirarla a la cara una vez y ver la sorpresa allí reflejada para que la verdad le quedara bien clara.

Estaba enamorada de él; enamorada de su marido. Y eso lo complicaba todo.

Albert, que seguía dándole el masaje en el arco del pie y luego por el talón, parecía ajeno a su tensión. Y como le pareció que él creía que se había quedado dormida, Candy pensó que así tendría más tiempo para pensar.

Pero no podía pensar.

¿Qué diantres se suponía que debía hacer?

Sin duda era Albert el que había insistido para que se casaran, pero eso había sido hacía tiempo; y lo había querido más por conveniencia que por otra cosa. No le parecía que fuera a gustarle si de pronto le decía que quería seguir casada con él. « ¿Sabes?, hagámoslo, sigamos casados. Compartimos bien la casa, el sexo no es claramente un problema y, por cierto… ¿Me amas?».

Sí, claro. Para nada. El corazón le latía de aprensión sólo de pensar en ello. Enseguida se dijo que debía calmarse. No había ninguna ley que la obligara a confesarle a Albert sus sentimientos. Simplemente podría guardárselos de momento y dejar que las cosas continuaran así durante un tiempo.

Sabía que jamás provocaría en él una de esas fastuosas declaraciones de amor. Albert no era de esa clase de hombre. Él prefería los pequeños detalles para hacerla feliz cada día, y seguramente eso sería mucho mejor.

Una vez resuelto ese dilema, abrió los ojos y vio que Albert estaba mirándola. Dios, le encantaba Albert. Aquel hoyuelo que se le hacía en la mejilla al sonreír; la forma sólida de sus músculos bajo la ropa, su sonrisa dispuesta; las gafas de montura de carey que solía ponerse para leer.

La agarró de uno de los dedos.

—¿Te ha gustado la siesta?

—Mmm.

Retiró los pies de su regazo, se arrodilló a su lado y enseguida se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Agachó la cabeza y empezó a desabrochar los pequeños botones de su camisa blanca.

—Parece que te ha sentado bien la siesta.

Candy le empujó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que la recostó sobre el sofá y se colocó encima de él. Él le deslizó las manos por los muslos y las metió por debajo del dobladillo de los pantalones cortos color caqui que llevaba puestos, mientras ella empezaba a besarlo con tortuosa lentitud.

—Sólo quería demostrarte uno de los beneficios de lo que a nosotros, fans de los Cubs, nos gusta llamar «tristeza postpartido».

Él le amasaba el trasero con las dos manos mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué es eso?

Ella estaba de rodillas, con los pechos a la altura de la cara de Albert, y se quitó la camisa y la goma que le sujetaba la melena. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron al tiempo que ella se acariciaba a sí misma, desde el cuello, pasando por los pechos, el estómago, hasta llegar al botón de los pantalones cortos.

Se sintió un poco malvada mientras desabrochaba el botón y le contestaba.

—Sexo de consolación.

Sus bocas se encontraron, sus lenguas se enredaron en un abrazo ardiente y mojado. Cuando él le deslizó un dedo entre las piernas, gimió al notar lo lista que estaba para él. Con la otra mano la agarró de las puntas del pelo y tiró, levantándole los pechos, que empezó a lamer con lascivia.

Cuando la frustración resultó insoportable, Albert la retiró de su regazo y le bajó rápidamente los pantalones cortos. Ella tiró de él para que se levantara y lo desnudó también en un momento. Su piel lo quemaba mientras ella le echaba un brazo al cuello y con la otra mano le acariciaba el pecho amplio y plano. Le acarició el muslo y después las nalgas, hasta llegar a agarrarlo entre sus piernas con las dos manos.

Entonces le tomó el miembro de arriba abajo, y la fuerza de voluntad que le permitió quedarse quieto mientras ella lo acariciaba le provocó un fuerte estremecimiento.

Cuando ella lo empujó de nuevo al sofá, él trató de que se sentara con él, pero ella le apartó las manos.

Tenía otras cosas en mente.

Se puso de rodillas y empezó a hacerle el amor con la boca, provocándole estremecimientos mientras ella continuaba sin parar.

Cuando todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión, Albert tiró de ella y la sentó encima, enterrándose entre sus piernas. Ella arqueó su cuerpo sobre él, con una rodilla en el sofá y un pie en el suelo, y sintió que sus dedos la tocaban donde se unían sus cuerpos, acariciándola hasta que ella comenzó a estremecerse y empezó a cabalgar sobre él.

Cuando alcanzó el clímax y gritó, él levantó las caderas una vez, dos veces, hasta que también llegó al clímax. Sus alientos se mezclaron, jadeando, gimiendo como posesos, mientras la melena de Candy les caía sobre sus rostros sudorosos.

—Bueno… —dijo Albert pasados unos minutos—. ¿Entonces ya no te sientes tan mal de que hayan perdido hoy los Cubs? —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír—. A mí se me ha pasado el disgusto, desde luego.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar con insistencia, Candy se levantó y se puso algo encima antes de ir a abrir al repartidor de pizza.

Se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas el uno frente al otro y cenaron mientras charlaban tranquilamente de lo que tenían que hacer al día siguiente. Candy descubrió que volvía a tener apetito y se tomó varias porciones.

Albert le preguntó cuáles eran sus planes para la noche siguiente.

—Terminar el cuarto de baño —murmuró mientras masticaba un bocado—. Va a hacer muy buen tiempo este fin de semana como para quedarme metida dentro de casa pintando.

—Por cierto, te ha quedado fenomenal —le dijo él mientras le pasaba una servilleta.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —la aceptó—. Me encanta pintar. Pero en el apartamento alquilado nunca me pareció que mereciera la pena.

—Bueno, pues ahora desde luego tienes tu oportunidad —le dijo Albert mirando hacia el techo como si quisiera la casa entera.

—Sí, gracias a ti.

Cuando él se encogió de hombros como queriendo quitarle importancia, ella le tomó la mano y le apretó los nudillos.

—Lo digo en serio. No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero quiero darte las gracias. Gracias por casarte conmigo. Esto es más importante para mí de lo que puedas llegar a entender.

Como de costumbre, no dejó que la cosa pasara sin que ella le diera la explicación completa. Albert se sentó a su lado y le echó el brazo por los hombros, apoyados los dos contra la parte de delante del sofá.

—Cuéntame por qué es tan importante.

Para sorpresa suya, Candy empezó a hacer precisamente eso. Aunque al principio le costó un poco arrancar, por fin le contó lo que había sentido de pequeña tras morir su padre. Cuando tenía ocho años ella había sido la única persona con la que su madre podía contar para ayudarla con sus tres hermanos pequeños. Le había contado también cómo no le había querido decir nada a su madre cuando las zapatillas de gimnasia se le habían quedado pequeñas hasta que se le había salido el dedo gordo, sabiendo que cada gasto ponía a su madre en la precaria situación de no poder pagar el alquiler mensual.

—Cuando llegué al instituto, estábamos mejor. Era una adolescente bastante normal, con una beca muy reducida y tareas domésticas cada día en casa, pero sabía que por lo menos estábamos a salvo —se estiró para evitar la molestia en la espalda—. Dios, mi madre se disgustaría muchísimo si supiera que todavía pienso en esos días. Que mi idea de estar segura es tener un tejado cubriéndome que nadie pueda quitarme.

—Debió de ser duro crecer así.

Ella se encogió de hombros, no queriendo reconocerlo. Le pasó la corteza de su último pedazo de pizza a Elwood, que se había colado en el salón al olor de la comida.

—Tal vez, pero yo quería ayudarla. Y a veces era muy bonito sentirse útil.

—Y ahora tienes esta casa.

—¿Intentas gafarme? —ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Toca madera. No hay nada seguro. Mañana podría venir una plaga de termitas y comérsela entera en una noche.

—Extremadamente improbable.

—Le pasó a una mujer en Tennessee el verano pasado.

—¿Dónde has leído eso?

—En Internet.

Horas después, _en_ la habitación de Candy, donde se habían acostado esa noche, ésta se despertó de pronto sin saber por qué. Una repentina sensación de náusea contestó con énfasis a su pregunta.

No quería despertar a Albert, pero tampoco echar la cena en la cama, de modo que corrió al cuarto de baño y arrojó lo que tenía en el estómago con grandes espasmos que le dejaron los músculos del estómago doloridos. Entonces, cerró a tientas la puerta del baño y encendió la luz para aclararse la boca y lavarse los dientes. En el espejo vio que tenía la cara pálida y los ojos verdes muy encendidos.

El miedo que había bloqueado de su pensamiento consciente durante días reclamaba ser escuchado.

Tenía la boca llena de pasta cuando se abrió la puerta del baño. Albert se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal, pero no se los había abrochado.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella se inclinó sobre el lavabo y escupió antes de aclararse la boca. Levantó la cabeza, se pasó la mano por la boca y miró su reflejo en el espejo en lugar de volverse a mirarlo.

—No. Creo ...que estoy embarazada.

OOO

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Albert se mostraba sorprendido.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes?

Candy cerró otro cajón de la cómoda. Lo único que quería era un par de pantalones de chándal, maldita sea.

—Me he dado cuenta hará unos diez segundos —respondió Candy.

Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras buscaba los pantalones en la habitación a oscuras, Candy vio que él la observaba, y de pronto sintió vergüenza de estar desnuda delante de él.

—¿Y antes? —le preguntó él en tono calmado, que a ella se le antojó como una acusación.

Por fin encontró una sudadera y unos pantalones. Cuando se los puso se sintió algo mejor.

—¿Antes? Antes no quería saberlo —respondió mientras se recogía el pelo—. Si apenas podía reconocer que me estaba acostando contigo, menos aún que pudiera estar embarazada.

—¿Porqué?¿Eso te parecería algo malo?

—¡Cielos, Albert! ¡Pues claro que es algo malo! —le gritó muerta de miedo.

Le dio la espalda y se abrazó el estómago.

Cuando él se acercó a ella por la espalda para que se apoyara sobre él, Candy no se movió.

—¿Todavía te duele el estómago? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —le acarició el hombro.

Pero Candy no quería que la consolara.

—No soy una inválida —le dijo con tirantez antes de apartarse de él—. Voy yo a por ello.

Bajó a la cocina; él iba detrás. El ruido de sus pisadas la hicieron sentirse atrapada. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla sola dos minutos para que pensara lo que iba a hacer?

En la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y sacó la botella de cola light.

—¿Candy, crees que eso es bueno para…?

—¿Para el bebé? —cerró la puerta con fastidio y dio un trago que le asentó el estómago—. Te diré lo que es bueno, Albert. Cuando seas tú el que vomite, ya me dirás qué es lo que te sienta mejor.

—De acuerdo.

—Y deja de ser tan razonable, ¿vale?

Él se plantó delante de ella y la zarandeó suavemente para que lo mirara.

—Estoy de tu parte, Candy —al ver que ella no quería mirarlo, suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza—. Te amo.

Con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho, Candy oyó sus palabras y sintió la vibración de su voz y los latidos de su corazón.

Tenía la cara húmeda, la respiración agitada.

—Te amo —repitió, y sus palabras volvieron a hacerle daño.

Se apoyó un momento sobre él. Lo que habría dado por oír esas palabras hacía unas horas. Cuando se apartó de él, era como si la estuvieran partiendo en dos.

Entonces lo miró y levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—No, no me amas —antes de que él pudiera decir nada le puso el dedo sobre los labios—. ¿Llevamos semanas juntos y de pronto decides que me quieres cinco minutos después de saber que vamos a tener un bebé? —le preguntó en tono bajo—. Sé que has dicho lo mucho que te gustaría tener hijos. Y me alegro mucho de que este hijo sea tan deseado por tu parte —dejó caer la mano—. Pero eso no es lo mismo que estar enamorado de mí.

Con los brazos a los lados y los puños apretados, a Candy no se le pasó por alto la rabia que destilaba su expresión. La hubiera zarandeado si su excelente educación no le hubiera impedido demostrárselo.

—Entonces lo que me estás diciendo es que te estoy mintiendo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No. Estoy segura de que cuando dices que me amas, tú te lo crees —le dijo con un hilo de voz—. Pero creo que te estás mintiendo a ti mismo.

Si Candy pensaba que lo había visto controlando sus emociones, no había sido nada comparado con el modo en que Albert se dominó en ese momento, en el que la expresión de su rostro se tornó impasible.

—Aparentemente tu tía abuela tenía razón, y yo he confiado demasiado en tu buen juicio —le dijo con toda frialdad—. O tal vez éste haya sido tu plan desde el principio. Después de todo, los impuestos sobre esta propiedad serían demasiado para ti sola. A no ser por supuesto que pudieras encontrar a alguien con dinero. Con mucho dinero.

Le llevó un momento adivinar que la estaba acusando. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, alzó la mano sin pensar. Pero Albert se lo impidió, agarrándola de la muñeca.

—Cuidado, Candy. Será mejor que te asegures de que estás embarazada antes de alienarme completamente —su sonrisa le hizo daño—. No, espera. Eso ya lo has hecho.

Entonces salió de la cocina.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permaneció allí de pie en la cocina antes de moverse de nuevo. El tiempo suficiente como para quedarse congelada.

* * *

En el dormitorio, dejó la botella de cola en la mesilla y se acostó. Estaba temblando de frío, y la manta no parecía calentarla. Tenía un dolor tan grande en el pecho que apenas si podía respirar mientras se abrazaba a la almohada en la oscuridad. Podría haber llorado, porque el corazón se le estaba partiendo en dos. Habría tirado un ladrillo a la ventana de la rabia que sentía.

Al amanecer, salió de la casa y se marchó a casa de su madre. Llamó al timbre y esperó a que su madre apareciera.

Cuando lo hizo, sólo le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

—Ay, cariño —dijo Susannah, abriéndole los brazos a su hija.

Candy se abrazó a su madre, apretándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos para no llorar, pero le fue imposible detener las lágrimas. Sin moverse de donde estaba, Candy intentó explicarse.

—Pensé que… me sentiría mejor… si me marchaba… un rato… —no podía respirar, y el pecho le dolía como si fuera a morirse—, Pero no me siento mejor, mamá. Me siento triste, y sola —le dolían los ojos y la nariz le moqueaba—. Me siento tan sola, mamá…

—Chist. Lo sé, lo sé…

Una hora después, Candy estaba acurrucada en el sofá del salón, tapada con una manta vieja para calmar los escalofríos que no cesaban. La taza de café que tenía entre las manos, descafeinado era lo único que le había dado su madre, le calentaba las manos, pero poco más.

La había pedido por el aroma, esperando sentirse así arropada por el recuerdo de su padre, pero sólo consiguió pensar en Albert, que cuando ella había salido de casa no había salido detrás de ella. Sin duda era tan ridícula como él pensaba que era.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó su madre, sentada a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Hoy? ¿Llamar al trabajo diciendo que estoy enferma? —soltó una risa amarga—. Después de eso, no lo sé. Irme a casa, supongo. Pero a mi apartamento —añadió cuando Susannah la miró—. No puedo volver a esa casa.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

—Gracias —estiró la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de su madre—. Tal vez. ¿Pero podríamos no decírselo a los demás durante un tiempo?

Estaba pensando en sus hermanos; no le apetecían las preguntas que le iban a hacer.

—Sólo durante unos días, cariño —Susannah sonrió con amabilidad—. Si no los dejamos entrar a cenar el domingo, van a saber que algo va mal.

—Rayos, tirarían la puerta —se echó a reír por primera vez en lo que le pareció muchísimo tiempo.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio.

—¿Y el bebé? —le preguntó Susannah.

Candy le había contado todo a su madre en la hora que llevaba allí.

—Lo quiero —dijo sin más; entonces miró a su madre y vio sus ojos verdes y sus rizos rubios, tan parecidos a los suyos—. Ya lo quiero tanto como tú debías de quererme a mí.

Para sorpresa suya, su madre frunció el ceño y pareció vacilar.

—No lo sé, Candy si te quise lo suficiente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Candy empezaba a ponerse nerviosa con aquella ridícula conversación—. Me quisiste mucho. Jamás he dudado de eso. Jamás.

—Entonces si sentías mi amor, ¿por qué no sientes lo mismo de Albert?

—Porque no es lo mismo —esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa cuando su madre le colocó un posa vasos bajo la taza de cerámica—. Albert se preocupa, se preocupaba por mí, lo sé. Y querrá a su hijo con todo su corazón.

—¿Y?

Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para aguantarse las lágrimas. Después de pestañear un momento, se puso derecha de nuevo.

—Pues que he resultado ser una romántica; una romántica a la que le gustan las cartas de amor —dijo casi sin aliento—. No podía conformarme con alguien que sólo quisiera estar conmigo por hacer lo correcto.

* * *

Candy se quedó dos días en casa de su madre y dejó que ésta contestara el teléfono y la puerta, pero nunca era quien ella esperaba. Albert no llamó ni pasó a verla. Al tercer día, sacó el llavero que no había usado en tres meses y se fue a su viejo apartamento.

En los días que siguieron, aprendió a vivir sola de nuevo. A dormir sola en su cama sin despertarse a media noche en busca de otra persona a su lado. Cuando se despertaba de noche, era para vomitar.

Al final sus hermanos se enteraron.

Conversaron durante horas, hicieron planes que se desbarataban a diario, y Candy charlaba y a veces incluso se reía. Se congratuló de lo afortunado que sería su hijo por crecer rodeado de su familia, que ya estaba tan emocionada con el bebé que incluso charlaban directamente con el vientre de Candy en lugar de mirarla a la cara.

Se decía que tales mentiras habrían sido un consuelo si se las hubiera creído.

Aunque había vuelto al trabajo hacía unos días, fue el sábado por la tarde cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta y un empleado de FedEx le entregó un paquete.

Abrió el voluminoso sobre y dejó el contenido en su regazo. Al ver una tarjeta blanca debajo de las gomas que sujetaban el viejo diario, a Candy se le nubló la vista.

_Lo encontré en el ático y pensé que deberías quedártelo, por lo menos. _

_Albert_

Deslizó la tarjeta bajo las tapas del diario e intentó apartar de su mente las otras docenas de notas que seguían en el cajón de los calcetines de la cómoda de su dormitorio en casa de la tía abuela Elroy.

Cuando el pensamiento se negó a desaparecer, abrió el diario con la esperanza de distraerse.

En su mayoría era un libro de contabilidad, lleno de listados de cuentas mensuales, de pagos hechos y recibidos. En el margen había comentarios ocasionales acerca del tiempo, o alguna nota para acordarse de hacer algo. Aun de no haber sabido que había pertenecido a su tía abuela, Candy hubiera adivinado que la persona que lo había escrito era muy mayor.

Lo que no había esperado descubrir en aquellas páginas era la soledad que percibió.

Elroy no mencionaba a ninguna amiga o amigo. Y Candy sabía que al final de su vida no le había quedado ningún familiar desde que le había cerrado la puerta a su sobrina Susannah por negarse a renunciar al amor de su vida o a su bebé.

Hacia el final, las notas personales eran cada vez más largas y las cuentas menos frecuentes. Candy sintió la soledad, se imaginó a una mujer mayor sentada sola en la ventana de una casa vacía, observando cómo crecían los setos y captando de tanto en cuanto un vistazo del mundo exterior al otro lado de las vallas.

La última entrada era un párrafo largo y repetitivo, apenas legible.

_Anoche soñé con John. No era joven, sino mayor. Incluso mayor de lo que yo soy ahora. Tenía el pelo blanco y los dedos torcidos por los años, pero los colocó sobre el teclado y tocó el piano como la primera noche que lo oí. Qué ridiculez, enamorarme de un hombre mayor que yo sólo porque su música me hacía llorar. Y dejar que él se enamorara de mí cuando yo sabía que jamás tendría el valor de seguirlo, de apartame de mi familia. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Mis padres se enfadaron tanto conmigo por tocar aquella vez en el escenario… Decirles que estaba enamorada del pianista era imposible. De todos modos, se marchó pronto. La Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago estuvo dos años de gira por Europa, creo. Yo elegí abandonar la música; él seguirla. Pero yo elegí la única opción posible._

_Sin embargo anoche soñé con John y deseé haber tocado una vez más con la sinfónica. __Deseé haber sido un poco más como Susannah..._

Guardada entre las últimas páginas del diario había una fotografía amarillenta. Candy reconoció al bebé incluso antes de dar la vuelta a la foto y ver lo que había escrito Susannah, su madre: Candice Elroy White. Una semana de vida. Sonrió al ver su foto, y acto seguido se llevó la mano al vientre, algo que hacía a todas horas.

Antes de poder cambiar de opinión, se puso de pie y fue a por su mochila. Arrancó una página de su cuaderno de dibujo y escribió Gradas en diagonal; dobló la página y la guardó en un sobre. Con un poco de suerte, saldría en el correo de la tarde.

Nada había cambiado; era imposible, así de repente. No era tan fantasiosa como para que las palabras de una vieja solitaria pudieran conseguir que corriera a casa en busca de un hombre que tal vez no estuviera allí.

Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en convencerse de lo contrario...

* * *

En la madrugada del domingo al lunes, llamó al despacho de Albert para dejarle un mensaje. Lo hizo adrede, sabiendo que él no estaría allí, sino en casa durmiendo. Todavía no estaba lista para hablar con él. La señal del teléfono parecía lejana. Estaba tan cansada… El sueño la vencía. Estaba en la cama llamando desde el móvil. Sólo cerraría los ojos un momento. Cuando oyó su voz adormilada, como lo estaba siempre antes de despertarse del todo, creyó estar soñando.

—¿Candy?

Qué maravilla. Podría quedarse allí tumbada y escucharlo hablar.

—Candy, sé que eres tú. Tengo la identificación de llamada en la pantalla.

Ella se terminó de despertar.

—¿Albert? —murmuró—. He debido de quedarme dormida.

—¿Y entonces me has llamado? —le preguntó Albert—. ¿Debería sentirme halagado?

—No. Estaba despierta cuando marqué el número —dijo muerta de sueño—, pero el teléfono no dejaba de sonar —añadió—. ¿Por qué estás en la oficina?

—Estoy en casa. Desvié las llamadas al móvil por si me llamabas al despacho.

—¿Tan previsible soy? No parece la acción de una mujer tan poco racional —le dijo con amargura.

—Ah, Candy —cuando él suspiró, le pareció que estaba justo a su lado—. Me resulta mucho más fácil disculparme cuando no me echas en la cara lo que te he dicho. Y me pregunto por qué no sientes la necesidad de hacer lo mismo por llamarme mentiroso.

Los dos permanecieron un momento en silencio.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—Y yo. Lo siento mucho —él se echó a reír un momento—. Aunque creo que es una locura que no me creyeras, que no quisieras lo que te quería dar.

Candy quería decirlo. Las palabras resonaban en su pensamiento. Pero no lo dijo. Tan sólo se pegó el teléfono más a la oreja y escuchó su respiración; y lo imaginó haciendo lo mismo. Cuando habló, fue con pesar pues sabía el dolor que le causaría.

—Quiero pasar mañana por la casa y llevarme algunas cosas.

Él debió de adivinar que eso no era todo, y no dijo nada.

—Pero no quiero que estés allí cuando vaya —añadió Candy.

La espera antes de que él hablara se le hizo interminable.

—Bien.

Ella suspiró. Ése era su hombre. Siempre tan razonable. De nuevo, haría todo lo que ella le pidiera. Debería sentirse feliz. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente boba como para desear que por una vez fuera lo bastante importante para que otra persona luchara por ella.

—Gracias —no dijo más; el silencio resonaba en sus oídos, y decidió que tenía que colgar—. Adiós.

Bajó el teléfono mientras colgaba, pero en su mente todavía oía sus palabras: «Deberías haberme escuchado, Candy».

* * *

El viejo violín de la tía Elroy, con su madera pulida suavemente rosada a la luz del atardecer, seguía colgado de la pared. Al pie de la escalera vio un par de zapatillas de deporte de Albert. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras a la que había sido su habitación. Estúpidas hormonas. Sería mejor que se apresurara si no quería salir de allí con la cara hecha un asco de tanto llorar.

En la habitación, se centró en lo esencial; el resto podría dejarlo para más adelante, cuando se sintiera más fuerte, aunque no imaginaba que ese día pudiera llegar. Tan sólo se llevaría sus carpetas de trabajo, el traje que había dejado colgado en el ropero y unos calcetines. Parecía que no le quedaba ni un par en el apartamento. Estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, donde había un croquis que había dibujado para la casa, cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí con ella.

Albert estaba al pie de la cama, con un montón de papeles en una mano. Con sus pantalones grises y su camisa azul añil, era la esencia del abogado elegante cuyas llamadas y mensajes había estado ignorando, hasta el día en que había entrado en su despacho y su mundo se había vuelto del revés. Exactamente el mismo… Hasta que lo miró a los ojos y vio allí reflejado un agotamiento similar al que cada día amenazaba con vencerla.

—Me prometiste que no estaría aquí —dijo por decir algo.

—Mentí.

Albert parecía el mismo de siempre, y sin embargo, le pareció que por primera vez lo veía con claridad. Él calor del verano empezó a deshacer lo que llevaba congelado desde que se había marchado.

—Albert…

—Cada día desde que te marchaste me lo he pasado tratando de decidir, después de que se me pasaran las ganas de estrangularte, cómo escribir la carta de amor perfecta para convencerte de que te amo; cómo idear el argumento que te llevara a creerme —se pasó la mano por la cabeza—. Entonces pensé en un gesto romántico a lo grande. Los del estadio Wrigley me han dicho que puedo poner un mensaje luminoso en el marcador —dejó los papeles que llevaba en la mano sobre la cama y avanzó un paso más—. El grupo de teatro North Side está dispuesto a representar en tu oficina una escena romántica —otro paso—. Y por veinticinco dólares puedo ponerle tu nombre a una estrella —estaba tan cerca que podría haberlo tocado—. Y luego pensé en el cuarto del bebé.

—Albert, yo…

—Calla y ven a ver esto.

Le tomo la mano y la sacó del dormitorio. Entonces abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos libres e hizo un gesto nervioso que abarcó la habitación.

—Hice todo esto, y de pronto me pregunté si tú pensarías que lo estaba haciendo sólo por el niño, porque lo quisiera más que a ti.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un brillante amarillo miel. Winnie Pooh, Pigglet, Igor y Tigger bailaban en el techo. Candy pestañeó, a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Y no fue así, Candy.

Le soltó un poco la muñeca y se la llevó al pecho, justo encima del corazón. Entonces esperó hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo. Él la miraba a los ojos, y Candy sabía que todo el amor que vio allí era sólo para ella.

—No te amo porque estés embarazada, o porque nos llevemos bien y el sexo esté bien. No me interesa tan sólo ver adonde nos lleva esto. Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado; y si tengo que atarte a una maldita silla y chillártelo hasta que te enteres, entonces lo haré.

Albert estaba gritándole, y ella lloraba porque jamás había oído nada tan bonito como eso. Entonces Candy le tocó los labios con los dedos, para que se callara.

—De acuerdo.

Él se quedó mirándola. Pasado un momento, le dijo:

—Tal vez podrías dejarme claro qué es lo que quieres decir con eso. Quiero estar seguro.

Dios, cuánto amaba a ese hombre.

—Estoy diciendo que me parece bien —le echó los brazos al cuello y tiró de él—que yo también te amo.

El muro de frialdad cayó y empezó besándola en los labios, en las mejillas, en los ojos, en el pelo, agarrándole la camisa por detrás con fuerza, como si temiera que pudiera apartarse de él. Ella se apoyó sobre él, sobre su roca, la que siempre estaría allí a su lado, y lo besó, repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez hasta que él enterró la cara en su pelo y la abrazó.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró.

—Sabías que te lo iba a decir —dijo ella.

Él se estremeció.

—Lo esperaba.

—Lo voy a decir cada vez que quieras oírlo.

—Siempre.

Ella sonrió.

—Te amo.

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión —le susurró él al oído segundos después.

—¿Cuál?

Cuando se incorporó y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, Candy se sorprendió al ver que se ruborizaba.

—Te he mentido una vez.

—Lo sabía. En realidad no te gustan todas esas hortalizas en la pizza.

—No, calla —le retiró los rizos de la cara—. ¿Te acuerdas de Archibald Cornwell?

Candy se quedó pensativa.

—¿El bígamo? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Se ha casado…

Confundida , Candy lo miró sin entender.¿Pero qué tendría eso que ver con nada?

—Por primera vez —terminó de decir Albert.

—¿Quieres decir que no estaba…?

—No —le sonrió con expresión de culpabilidad y se encogió de hombros.

Ella se apartó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! Me engañaste para que así me casara contigo¿Sabes a cuánta gente le conté esa historia?

Él le atrapó los brazos entre los suyos y la estrechó de nuevo contra su pecho, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras ella lo ponía verde, hasta que finalmente se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Tal vez podamos poner una postdata en el anuncio de nuestra boda.

Ella se lo imaginó y negó con la cabeza. Tenía una idea mejor...

* * *

Era lo más raro que habían visto jamás la mayoría de los treinta y seis mil fans de los Cubs en el partido del Cuatro de Julio. Durante la séptima entrada, justo después de que el alcalde animara al público a cantar el himno del equipo, un mensaje luminoso apareció en el marcador.

**_Gracias, Candy Elroy White, por casarte conmigo. Y mis más sinceras disculpas a Archibald Cornwell que, por cierto, no es bígamo._**

Todo el mundo recordó eso durante mucho tiempo. Entre esas personas, Caroline Andley, La Heredera del Amor,que decía haber oído esas palabras cuando su padre las había susurrado con la cabeza apoyada sobre el vientre de su madre, seis meses antes de nacer.

**FIN**

* * *

Tengo sentimientos encontrados al terminar esta historia, sin embargo quiero dar Gracias a cada de ustedes que estuvieron desde siempre en "Heredando el Amor". Espero les haya gustado. Pronto nos encontraremos en otra historia.

Saludos y Gracias a:

Lu de Andrew, MiluxD , Sarah Lisa

Nadia M. de Andrew, Josie, Patty Castillo

Nena Abril, Mayra Exitosa , Laila

Patty A. ,Rose de Grandchester, Lady Susi

Angdl, Letitandrew , Guest

Paloma , Carito Andrew, Soadora

Faby Andley, Azulgep , Osiris , Friditas

Herido, Sabrina Wesley , Lucyluflaks

Zafiro Azul Cielo , Leslie Flores M.

OOOO

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia, _  
_Lizvet_


End file.
